Saiyajin no Oujo
by Katlin Grace
Summary: Before Usagi ever became Sailor Moon, before she was forced to live a life destiny chose for her, she was a Saiyan. Even then she was not free. Haunting visions of death and chaos force her to change the future. Can the small girl endure the hardship? T/U
1. Evil Uncle Comes to Visit

Author's Note: Ok this is a new fic that I'm writing. I thought of it while on vacation in Florida. Well...this takes place the first episode in Dragon Ball Z. You know when Raditz came??? Someone once said that every DBZ/SM crossover writer had to write at least one Trunks/Usa romance...so here's mine. I still don't know if I'll keep the couple though. I'm also working on about *checks notebook* eight other stories, five of whichi will be Vegeta/Usagi romance. The ages are a little better than my other fics. I just wanted to let everyone know that I wrote this so that you wouldn't think that I am COMPLETELY lazy...which I am. BUT just ENJOY ok?  
  
Disclaimer: :cough, cough, COUGH, COUGH: ::Starts to choke and roll around the floor:: :::Gasps for breath::: ::::Breathes:::: I CAN BREATHE! I CAN BREATHE! :clears throat: ANYWAY if I own these characters then I won't start coughing again...:cough, cough: Aw DAMN!  
  
  
Usagi - 5  
Gohan - 5  
Goku - 27  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Usagi sat a cliff enjoying the view. She let her feet dangle off the side as she relaxed. A yellow cloud came streaking out of the sky and stopped right in front of her. Nimbus!  
  
"Hey, Usa! Are you ready to go to that reunion?" Goku asked from on top of the cloud. Gohan was clutching to his leg for fear of falling.  
  
"Yeah dad," Usagi jumped on the cloud and sat next to her brother. Something didn't feel right though. No matter how much she wanted to ignore it she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yes, she was sure of it. Something was going to happen today, something bad. Looking at her twin brother she found that his eyes were all puffy.  
  
"Gohan? Were you crying?" she saw him nod and excepted it. Gohan was a little shy. Usagi found it hard to believe that they were twins. They looked nothing alike and acted so different. Gohan was shy, smart, and could scare easily. She well was outgoing, loved to make new friends, and loved to fight. Sighing she looked out and in the distance she saw a small island.   
  
They jumped off of the flying cloud and looked at the little house. Gohan went and started petting a giant turtle that was sun bathing. A small bald man came out of the house accompanied by an old man and a woman.   
  
"Goku! What's this? Babysitting?"  
  
"Hey Krillen! It's good to see you. No, these are my kids. Gohan and Usagi." Krillen had a shocked face but then started laughing, "You sly dog."  
  
Usagi stopped paying attention and gazed out at the vast blue sea. The feeling of dread returned and she knew something was coming.  
  
"Uh..d..dad? Someone's coming." Goku stopped and looked at her in worry.   
  
He smiled down at her, "You're just nervous because of meeting everyone. Just relax."  
  
Usagi shook her head in urgency, "No dad. Please listen. Something bad is going to happen. Someone is coming." She started to get frustrated when she just got a small laugh and a pat on the head in response. Sure she loved her dad, but sometimes he could be really dense.   
  
A flash of light consumed her, for a brief second. This happened sometimes and in that small moment she saw the future. She knew what would happen in the upcoming battle, who the evil was, and how she could stop it.  
  
When the light died down everyone was looking at her in concern. Gohan ran up to her and asked excitedly, "So what did you see this time?" She smiled at her brother's antics. She only told Gohan about her visions. It was their secret.  
  
"We have an uncle."   
  
Gohan just looked at her confused. "What?"  
  
"Never mind. We are going to be attacked, so get ready."  
  
"Right," he said before running behind his father's legs. He never doubted what his sister told him.   
  
"Gohan wha-" before Goku could finish a man with spiky hair landed on the beach.  
  
"There you are Kakarot."  
  
Usagi watched in horror as everything started to unfold just like in her vision. Raditz, her uncle, wanted her dad to join the remaining of the Saiyajins in battle. Soon Raditz punched Goku in the stomach and Usagi watched as her father crumpled to the ground. When her uncle grabbed her crying brother she snapped out of her stupor and decided to help.  
  
"Wait! Take me instead." Everyone looked at her in surprise, including Piccolo who had landed a few minutes ago.  
  
"Well you're a brave little girl aren't you. Why don't you run home to your mommy and your baby dolls."  
  
She smirked and demanded, "Put my brother down." Raditz looked at her in surprise, "You can't be his brother or Kakarot's daughter. Saiyajins only have brown or black hair." With the speed that astonished everyone she jumped up and grabbed her twin brother. She set Gohan down at Piccolo's feet. They stared at each other for a second, "Train my brother." Before she let him answer she landed back in her original spot and crossed her arms.  
  
"Really? Is that why I'm faster than you?" she grinned at the fuming warrior.  
  
"Don't insult me-"  
  
"To late."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
This girl is faster than me, and even Goku. She has great power for someone her age. Unbelievable. She looks so confident, it's almost as though she knows what's going to happen next. Maybe her brother has the same speed and strength in him. Piccolo thought as he continued to watch the argument silently.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi knew that she had to go in her father's place. If she let him fight then he would die. She couldn't let that happen. She had to protect her family.   
  
"Why you little rugrat. Get back here!"  
  
She easily dodged all of his attempts at catching her. She stopped and watched as Gohan rushed forward yelling, "Get away from my sister!"  
  
In her moment of distraction Raditz grabbed her in a death grip. She was a little shocked at first and started to fight him.  
  
"I'm sure that Prince Vegeta will be interested in your strength." She stopped struggling when she heard this, Yes! He won't hurt dad now.  
  
"No Usa!" Her father cried from the ground. He had forced himself to stand and was about to charge at her capture. Usagi knew that he would die to get her back. No I can't let him! She closed her eyes and shouted in her head NO DADDY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!! she just hoped that he would hear.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
NO DADDY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!! A small voice brought him out of his rage. He stopped in his tracks and looked his daughter in the eye. Raditz started to levitate and was about to fly off.  
  
I'm sorry dad, but it has to be this way.  
  
Goku nodded, though he was still looking her in the eyes. They just stood there reading each other's thoughts and staring into each other's eyes. Go to Kami's and train with a guy named King Kai. I'll be back I promise.   
  
Come back safe Usagi. She nodded and memorized her father's eyes. Raditz broke the link by blasting off toward his space ship.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Should I stop there? This is just a small teaser. If you guys want me to continue the story then review. I think that this might be a Trunks/Usa romance, but he'll have to come in half way through the fic. REVIEW! I think that I could really go somewhere with this so just convince me to continue k? For now   
Ja! ~ Katlin Grace  
  
  



	2. Meeting Vegeta

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone that have been waiting patiently for any of my stories to be updated. My old computer was a piece of shit and it finally got so bad that it wouldn't even turn on. It took about 3 months to convince my parents to get a new one, and after that it took two weeks for then to actually order the catalog. But I have a REALLY nice computer now. Its sssooo cool! And to show that I haven't forgotten everyone while my computer was down I wrote 86 pages for this story BY HAND! So as soon as I can get them typed and I get a fare amount of reviews I'll send it out k? Well for now just enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ch. 2  
  
"Come on brat!" Raditz yelled at Usagi as they stepped out of their space pod. Raditz started to levitate off the ground. When he didn't feel Usagi do the same he just turned and glared at her.  
  
"Hurry up!!" he screeched in anger. She just looked up at him and said, "Mommy never let Daddy train me, so I don't even know how to fly." She started to grin mischievously, "...I guess you'll have to carry me!" Raditz just stared at her in shock, The brat hasn't even been trained and she can do all of that?! He started to grumble before scooping down and grabbing her by one of her arms. She just laughed at his annoyance, which in turn made him even more annoyed.  
  
Usagi looked below her and saw nothing but purple. The planet was covered in forests of purple plants. They were growing and consuming what was left of the barren wasteland. She looked up and saw the red color of a dying sun. The sky was various shades of red and it looked to be sometime in the evening. Her eyes then returned to her carrier as he started to slow down.  
  
They soon landed next to two spaceships that looked identical to the one that they rode in. Raditz roughly let her go and bowed before a pointy haired guy that was sitting on a boulder. A bald guy was looking at her strangely and she just glared at him. He started to growl at her and she just crossed her eyes at him before giggling.  
  
"Why you little brat!" He charged for her and she just dodged all of his attempts at catching her. She laughed when he couldn't catch her. "Am I to fast for you bald guy?" she asked enjoying his anger. He lunged for her again and she jumped over him.  
  
Vegeta looked at the small girl in amazement. How can that *girl* be faster than Nappa? He is an elite Saiyajin and she is just a...just a...GIRL! Usagi was loving this little warm up. In all of Nappa's anger he started shooting ki blasts at her.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" she shouted as another one zipped right past her. When he started laughing like a maniac and charged up his hands again she just backed up. Suddenly ki blasts came crashing towards and she gulped. She backed up even further and ran into something hard. When the onslaught was over she was amazed to find that she didn't have any cuts on her. Looking up her she saw the pointy haired guy glaring daggers at the other guy. The very tip of his hair was still on fire and she started giggling.  
  
The cold glare fell on her, "And just what are you laughing at?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You'r...re h..hair is..umm..on fire!" she finished before exploding into giggles. He just licked his fingers and smothered the small flame.  
  
"Awww, but Vegeta I wanted to kill her!" the tall one whined. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and started to mumble something like...dumb ass. Usagi just smirked before sticking her tongue back out at the other guy. Vegeta turned to Raditz and asked, "Why is there a *girl* here? You were supposed to bring back Kakarot."  
  
Her uncle just bowed again and said, "Forgive me your highness, but this girl seemed to have more promise then my brother. She is his brat, and is by far much faster than him. I just found out that she hasn't been trained yet so...."  
  
"...so one of you have to train me!" Usagi yelled as she ran over to Nappa. "I want the bald guy to train me," she informed before giving him an evil look that promised much torture in the future. Vegeta just groaned at the two and glared at both of them.  
  
Usagi was about to start laughing again but grabbed her head and moaned. A silver light washed over her and she collapsed on the ground shivering. When her eyes began to focus again she saw three curious pairs of eyes looking at her. Standing up she muttered a few choice words before sitting at the base of a tree. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her arms onto of them.  
  
Vegeta heard her say something like "...damn visions...poor Raditz" he looked at Nappa curiously and he just looked shocked. "Her energy went to absolutely zero when that light show started." Interesting.  
  
Vegeta turned back to Raditz and sighed. "I gave you specific orders to bring back Kakarot and you disobeyed me. You knew the price and ignored them. Now you are going to have to pay the consequences."  
  
"No! No please Vegeta-sama. I only did what I thou-" his begging was silenced as he was sent into the next dimension by Nappa. Vegeta just sighed and walked up to the girl. "So you're Kakarot's brat?" She just nodded without lifting her head. He glared at her, "You know it's rude not to look at royalty when they are speaking to you."  
  
"Do I care?" Vegeta just smirked. Sure this girl had an attitude, but that was just the Saiyajin in her. "What's your name brat?" he asked with while crossing his arms over his chest. She looked up at him from the ground, "Usagi."  
  
"What kind of name is Usagi?"  
  
"Well what kind of name is Vegeta?"  
  
"A royal one," the "prince" said while puffing up in pride. Usagi just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, whatever." She stepped past him and headed over to a large boulder that was on the other side of the clearing. I hope that dad and Gohan are doing ok.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Everyone stood there in shock. Bulma looked at Goku accusingly. "I can't believe you! You just watched that monster kidnap your daughter!" she shouted in outrage. "Well she can take care of herself, obviously better than I can," he said while staring out at the horizon sadly.  
  
"You obviously did a good job of training her Goku," Piccolo said.  
  
"But that's just it. Chichi never let me train her. I had no clue that she was that fast. Did you Gohan?" Goku turned and asked his son. Gohan just grinned and nodded. Sighing Goku rubbed his head in frustration, "Chichi isn't going to like this."  
  
"Heh heh. It was nice knowing you Goku," Krillen said while patting his friend on the back. "I need to stop by Kami's first. Piccolo, would you care to join us?" Goku asked while picking up Gohan. Piccolo nodded and started to levitate. "Flying Nimbus!"  
  
Half way through their journey Piccolo decided to ask something that was bothering him. "Goku, why didn't you fight Raditz? Between the two of us we could have won."  
  
"Usagi stopped me. I don't know how, but she told me that she needed to go or I would die. I let her go. Some father I turned out to be."  
  
"Daddy! How could you say that?! You're the best daddy in the whole world! Usa knows what she's doing, she always knows," Gohan said from atop the flying cloud.  
  
"You know something. What is it?" Piccolo asked while glaring at the small boy.  
  
"It's a secret." Piccolo growled in frustration. He was about to pressure him into telling but they had reached the Lookout. Kami greeted them and looked as though he had been expecting them. "Kami I don't have much time to talk because I have to ask you about someone. Do you know someone named King Kai?"  
  
Kami was very surprised that Goku would know about King Kai. "I don't know him personally, but I do know *of* him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I was told to train with him." Kami was even more surprised, "Oh?"  
  
"Can you maybe tell me where to find him?"  
  
"He's in the next dimension. You would have to get The Great King Yama to approve though."  
  
"Let's do it!" Goku shouted in excitement.  
  
"But Daddy, what about me and mommy? She wouldn't let you go," Gohan said from below the adults. Goku sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. Piccolo came forward and said, "You're coming with me Gohan."  
  
"Wh..what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Goku looked at his long time enemy gravely. For some strange reason he felt that he could trust the green man. "Go with him Gohan. He'll train you to be a great warrior."  
  
"But Daddy I want to go with you."  
  
"You can't. I'm sorry son." Sighing, Gohan just nodded while looking down at his feet. Goku stepped up to Kami and together they disappeared. Piccolo grabbed Gohan and flew off into the distance.  
  
~*~*Flash Back~*~*  
  
Gohan and Usagi were playing in the forest that surrounded there house. "Usa I bet that I can climb that tree over there," chibi-Gohan said while pointing to the tallest tree in the forest. "I don't know Gohan. You might get hurt."  
  
"Oh come on." Before he knew what he was doing he was on the ground crying in pain. His arm was bent in a strange angle and every time he tried to move it pain would wash over him. "Gohan!" Usagi screamed while running over to him. Looking over his injury she sighed and said, "Be brave Gohan ok?" When she saw him nod she smiled and started to concentrate. His tears were forgotten when he saw her hands start to glow a silvery color. She touched his arm and it started to right itself again. He could tell that that had taken a lot out of her and just sat there amazed.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked while flexing his arm. "I don't know, but you won't tell anyone will you?" He shook his head in response and laughed. Their dad had shown up a few minutes later looking worried. "Are you two ok?"  
  
"Yeah Daddy we're fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just thought that I felt something strange." Gohan and Usagi had become closer after that. She started telling him about her visions and he in turn helped her try to figure out what they meant.  
  
~*~*End Flash Back~*~*  
  
I'll be brave for you Usa-chan. I'll get stronger and come to save you. he promised himself silently.  
  
  
  
I have a feeling that some of you didn't read my Author's Note at the top so go and read that and you will find my apology there. Believe me a lot is in store for this story. While I was gone I also thought up 11 more stories besides A Megami's Love. They should be out soon so don't worry. I'm finally going to try my hand at a GW/SM crossover, but believe me that will come way later. As for all of the fans of A Megami's Love I wrote the entire Ch. 7 but it got deleted when my computer gave out. I wrote down the outline so I'll try to get that out soon. Keep watching and reviewing. When I get a fair amount of reviews I'll send the next chapter out. Come on people feel sorry for me I had to write 86 pages of this story by hand!! You could at least give me a review. Ja! ~Katlin Grace 


	3. Going home

Standard disclaimer applys  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
CH. 3  
  
Vegeta awoke to whimpering. He stared down at Usagi and saw that she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat dripped from her forehead and down her face. The red sky gave an eerie glow to her skin as she continued to battle her nightmare. I wonder what she could be dreaming... Why should I care? he thought laying back down. Her helpless sobs tore at him and forbid him to ignore them. They reminded him too much of the ones that he wanted to cry when he was young. She reminded him too much of himself when he was her age.  
  
He glanced at her again and found her shivering in fear. Feeling her ki start to rise he laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Usagi sprang out of bed, breathing hard. She started pacing and mumbling soothing words to herself. Stopping she looked at her other two companions and found that they were sleeping. Sighing she started to talk to herself thinking that the words would fall onto deaf ears.  
  
"Ok Usa. Weird lipstick wearing, two horned aliens just isn't your normal nightmare." She just shook her head and walked off into the purple forest. Vegeta slowly followed her, curious as to what she was talking about. He found her sitting on a cliff with her feet dangling over the edge (sound familiar?). Tears started to stream down her face as her small form was shaking with sobs.  
  
How pathetic. Vegeta thought and decided to make his presence known. He stepped out of the trees and crossed his arms while glaring down at her. "Saiyajins don't cry," he stated getting her attention.  
  
"Humans do."  
  
"That's why they're weak."  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Yes, she is acting like I did at her age. Vegeta stared at her for a minute longer finally coming to the conclusion that, "You're starting your training tomorrow."  
  
"Great, just what I need, Nappa getting me back for today."  
  
"He couldn't train a fly much less a girl. You're training with me." Usagi looked at him with confusion before smirking through her tears, "Something tells me that you've never tried to train a girl before." Vegeta was about to respond when Usagi turned away from him. She looked at the horizon and saw the blood red sunrise.  
  
"It's not like back home."  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"The sunrise. Back home the clouds turn beautiful colors while the sky slowly gets lighter." She instead watched the blood red color slowly coat across the black sky. "Do you ever watch the sunrise Vegeta-sama?" She looked back at the man that was now considered her sensei. He looked sad for a split second but covered it up. She didn't expect an answer so she was surprised when he spoke, "I haven't since I was taken from my home." Before she could comment he walked back to there camp.  
  
Why did I say that? Vegeta asked himself. There's just something with that girl. Shaking his head he pulled out some food from a HUGE bag. He didn't feel like going hunting so just snacked on some fruit. Usagi appeared a few minutes later mumbling something like, "Time for my warm up." She "accidentally" kicked Nappa on her way over. His eyes shot open and she watched in amusement as redness started to make its way up his face.  
  
"Oh, gomen Nappa, I didn't see you." Of course it was a lie. Come on, how could you not see the 7-8 foot bulky figure snoring away?  
  
"You little brat! I'm going to rip your heart out! How dare you disturb a Saiyajin from his slumber?!"  
  
"Oh I understand. People as ugly as you need as much beauty sleep as they can get," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Vegeta watched from a near bye tree becoming very amused at his new student's antics. "Why you little-" he was cut off as he started chasing after her. She just laughed in his face and jumped onto his shoulders. "So this is what it's like to be tall," she said while looking around. Nappa took a swing at her and ended up punching himself in the head.  
  
Usagi collapsed in laughter and even Vegeta had to chuckle a little at the sight. Nappa was swerving and eventually had to sit down for fear of falling. She had obviously won this round. Vegeta threw a handful of some different kinds of fruit into her hands. "Eat."  
  
After wolfing down the small snack she followed her new sensei. "Your first two lessons are very important. You're going to learn to fly and sense ki (1)," he said not even turning to look at her. They soon came to the cliff from before. He grabbed her and shot off into the sky, flying a few hundred feet in the air.  
  
"I'm assuming that you know what ki is." She looked at him confused for a second while she thought. "Isn't it that energy ball thingy that daddy shoots from his hands?" Vegeta just smirked, "Very good." Before she knew what was happening he had dropped her. She blinked a few times in surprise and had the urge to scream. No I can't waist time doing that. Got to think...what to do...what to do... The feeling felt kind of familiar like... A silver flash washed over her and a small image came to mind. It was a girl that looked like her except she had wings and- Wait a minute WINGS?!  
  
Vegeta watched as the girl continued to fall. He growled in frustration, "She's not concentrating."  
  
Shaking her head to clear it she stuck out her arms and spread her legs a little so that it would slow her decent. Ok Vegeta-sama asked if I knew about ki. So that means ki has something to do with flying right? Her eyes were forced closed by the blistering wind. She searched herself and found no ki. This is not good. She refused to think that she couldn't fly. After all, her dad could fly why couldn't she? Panic started to take over and she didn't know what to do.  
  
A strange sensation overcame her. Something seemed to beckoned to her and she followed it. Her conscience found its way across the many stars and planets to the ever calm and gentle moon. She smiled slightly as a feeling of comfort washed over her. The tranquil light seemed to swallow her and everything was banished from her mind. There was only the inviting light that was one with her soul. A tingling sensation covered her entire body and she suddenly felt as light as air. The blistering wind slowly seemed to stop and she was able to open her eyes again.  
  
The first thing that met her startled gaze was the ground that was only about a foot away from her face. Ok just a little too close for comfort. When she looked up she found her sensei smirking down at her.  
  
"Good. Now that you know how to fly you're going to learn how to sense ki. Each person emits some of their power. If you know what to look for you can find them almost anywhere on the planet. Try to sense mine," Vegeta said while crossing his arms and leaning on a near bye tree.  
  
That's it? She thought in a little despair, He gives me three sentences of explanation and expects me to know how to do it! Oh the next few days are going to be VERY fun! she thought in false cheerfulness. Ok concentrate. If the moon helped me find my ki, then maybe Vegeta has something that helps him. But what? As she continued to stare at him in confusion she saw him become slightly annoyed. Could it be his emotions?  
  
She stared straight into his eyes, into his soul. She saw a great amount of pain, rage, and surprisingly loneliness. He wanted revenge for something, and he wanted it badly. Suddenly she felt something click in her mind and a faint glow surrounded him. She looked around in wonder and saw that everything had a small glow around it. The plants, the trees, even the planet itself seemed to hum with power. Looking back at Vegeta she couldn't find him. Small red footprints glowed and she found him hiding behind a tree. "Vegeta-sama I found you! You're behind that tree," she said and ran to him.  
  
"Good. Now we're going to are *real* training grounds." He jumped up and blasted off leaving her behind. She slowly followed him, but he was out of sight in a matter of moments. Great now how am I going to find him?.Oh yeah! She thought as she locked onto his ki again. That's why he taught me that! she thought while following the red path. Pushing herself she soon landed though tired, next to him.  
  
They were in the middle of a huge clearing that had the setting sun at one end and a field of purple on the other. The wind seemed to cling to her as she stood there looking at the soft red of the sun. The humming of crickets and nighttime animals soothed her lazy thoughts. Vegeta looked at his pupil and found her staring at the setting sun. What does she find so interesting?  
  
"About time you finally got here."  
  
She just turned to him and smirked before crossing her arms, "Oh I SO sorry your highness." She curtsied mockingly, "I hope that you will forgive a commoner like me. I didn't mean to, I..I just I'M SOOO SORRY!!" she said while wailing and threw herself on his feet. He glared down at her and she just grinned back. "You'll forgive me right? Your mighty- pigheadedness?" His eyes flashed dangerously as he kicked her off of his feet.  
  
"Stop playing around!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm used to teasing Nappa, and now that he's not here I have to tease you! Ok so what next?"  
  
Vegeta almost smiled at her excitement but then frowned as he realized the torture she would put him through in the next few weeks. (Ok now it's time to speed it up a little bit.) The two grew close in spite of themselves and shared a father/daughter relationship. Vegeta was proud of her despite what he said. She was beyond Nappa's level and was almost as fast as him. She picked up fighting techniques with ease and soon was making her own attacks.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Their spar was interrupted when Vegeta's scouter started to beep. A few foreign letters flashed across the screen. "What is it Uncle Veggie?" Usagi asked while looking at him anxiously. "We have to head back to Freeza's planet." When she looked at him blankly he sighed and blasted off towards where Nappa would be. She followed and wondered why her sensei seemed to regret going. It must be this Freeza person. They landed next to a slumbering Nappa a few minutes later.  
  
"Nappa! Wake up!" The bald man jolted awake and looked around in confusion.  
  
"Nappa we have to report back to Freeza's planet so get packed." The burly Saiyajin nodded before packing up the camp. "What's going on Vegeta?"  
  
"We're going somewhere. I guess that you could go in Raditz's old ship." Usagi walked over to the small pod. She opened the hatch and wrinkled her nose in disgust. A masculine stench rose up and almost forced her to gag. Everything looked so plain and well tasteless.  
  
"You can't expect me to go in THAT!" she spat while looking at it in disgust. Vegeta looked amused and crossed his arms, "You better get used to the smell." She looked at him with horror written in her eyes.  
  
"But..but-"  
  
"But what? It's not pink?" She just glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "Well aren't you Mr. Sensitive." He just turned around and started to prepare his ship.  
  
Sighing she headed out into the forest to find something that could possibly substitute for an air-freshener. After wondering around for a few minutes she came across a small clearing. The purple trees parted and revealed a vast field of purple flowers. Their smell was heavenly and resembled that of sweet honey. A small spring of lavender-colored water trickled across some jagged rocks. Usagi smiled serenely before walking around and picking handfuls of the small flowers.  
  
When she returned she hung them up in the drafty ship. It immediately smelled better. Vegeta walked over and looked the small ship skeptically. When Nappa was done loading everything up they blasted off through the red atmosphere. As Usagi began to stare out into the endlessness of space she heard a small hissing sound. A small fog spread throughout the ship. She started to get light headed after smelling it, and felt drowsy. The last thing that she saw before drifting off was the vastness of space. They were speeding into outer space toward a new planet filled with powerful, evil people.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
When the three small pods landed on the soft platforms doctors and engineers began to fill in around them prepared for any emergency. Small hissing sounds came from the hatches as they began to rise. All of the spectators backed up in fear as the almighty prince stepped forward. Vegeta glanced around when he noticed that only he and Nappa were out.  
  
"Why isn't that girl up yet?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
"Um.V..Vegeta-sama? What girl?" one of the doctors/engineers asked. Vegeta turned and glared at the outspoken alien. "Just open the damn ship." The shaking underling walked up to the ship and pressed some hidden buttons. The door opened to reveal a silvery blond haired child. "Girl! Wake up!" Vegeta screamed at the slumbering child. She stirred and cracked open one of her eyes. She saw different colored weird looking people staring at her in shock and awe. "But Unc.um.Vegeta-sama. I'm so tired. Let me sleep."  
  
The doctor checked a few instruments and gasped, "Vegeta-sama, I know why she is still sleepy." When Vegeta just glared at him he continued. "Since this is Raditz's ship the sleeping gas was programmed to put him asleep. I'm surprised that she is even awake. She should have been out for a week! You should let her rest."  
  
"I don't take orders from pathetic weaklings like you." Vegeta reached into the pod and grabbed Usagi. He threw her up and shot a ki blast at her. Even in her half dazed state she forced her body to twist out of the way. When she landed her legs collapsed from under her.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up," she said while glaring at Vegeta. She yawned and tried to get up from her kneeling position. The only problem was that she couldn't move her legs. Nappa started to laugh his head off, "So the little brat finally decides to kneel before her superiors."  
  
"I can still beat you without using my legs," she said while shooting a fairly large ki blast at him. "WHO was the one that won our last spar? Me! Besides it's not my fault that my legs are still asleep." One of the doctors came out and gave her a shot. When she could finally stand up she thanked him.  
  
"You..You're a..a Saiyajin!" he exclaimed while pointing at her tail. She just rolled her eyes, "So?" She started to giggle at the funny face he made. It resembled something like a fish. "Usagi, let's go," Vegeta said while walking towards the main building. Turning she saw a large building in the distance. It glowed with evil power. Shaking her head she ran up to Vegeta and wrapped her right arm around his left leg. She always stayed close to him when they went somewhere new. Despite his harsh training Usagi knew that he would protect her. They entered the large black doors and into the lions den.  
  
Fear and tension hung in the air. You could almost *smell* the power that crackled with every breath that was taken. Someone very evil, very powerful, lurked about and commanded the soldiers' respect and fear.  
  
As the three Saiyajins walked through the corridors many of the aliens cowered in fear. Nappa laughed and cracked his knuckles. Usagi watched as all of the soldiers' eyes went wide and they backed up against the walls. Sweat began to pour off of their faces as they began to whimper in fear. One soldier wet his pants when they walked by. They're terrified of us. Why? Nappa went up to one poor alien intent on making him permanently attached to the wall. Usagi took pity on the sobbing warrior and commanded in a royal tone, "Nappa stop."  
  
All of Freeza's men stopped and stared at her in shock. Nappa stopped in mid punch and glared at the cowering alien beneath him. "I don't take orders from little girls, especially the hybrid brat of a third class saiyajin."  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously as she spoke through gritted teeth, "You will take orders from anyone that can kick your ass. You will stop or I will MAKE you stop." Nappa slowly lowered his fist and spat at the shaking underling. "Why are you protecting this worthless piece of shit?"  
  
"Because I can," she said while continuing to walk. The soldiers parted before her and stared in wonder. This...this CHILD had just saved one of their ranks from one of the most ruthless warriors to ever walk their planet. Vegeta smirked approvingly at her and started to chuckle as he noticed Nappa shaking in fury.  
  
Vegeta had never met a child like her before, much less a SAIYAJIN child. True she was only half, but still. She seemed so innocent and well pure. In a way he envied her; she was so ignorant to the harshness of war and the cruelty of life. Her power was incredible for someone her age. Despite himself he found that he was jealous. He was jealous that Kakarot was blessed with the child that should have been his. She would have made a great Saiyajin Princess. He inwardly smiled at the thought. Looking down again he watched her look around in wonder. "I wish it was this high tech at home." Before he could respond they found themselves staring at huge double doors.  
  
It seemed that news traveled fast because the guards were staring at Usagi with wonder and respect. They then made the mistake of glancing into Vegeta's cold gaze. The three walked past the whimpering guards and into the room.  
  
Both Nappa and Vegeta bowed before some guy on a throne. Usagi looked around and saw giant windows that showed the emptiness of space. She almost got lost in the shear limitless feeling it gave her. Mentally shaking her head she returned her gaze to the strange man on the throne. Her eyes grew wide in fear when she realized who it was. She slightly tugged on Vegeta's boot to get his attention. Vegeta's gaze remained on Freeza, but he listened to her. She whispered so softly that only Saiyajins could hear, "That's the guy from my dream." Vegeta almost started to laugh. So. A five year old describes one of the most powerful beings in the universe as a "weird lipstick wearing two-horned alien." He was struck from his thoughts as the evil tyrant started to talk to his charge.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that girl?" Usagi shook her head to clear it and somehow found her voice. "No reason. You just reminded me of someone." Freeza didn't believe her but ignored it. He turned and addressed Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta, where is Raditz and his third class brother that he was sent to retrieve?"  
  
"Raditz failed to bring back Kakarot and was taken care of."  
  
"Who is this girl? You two don't strike me as the type to baby-sit." Usagi glared at his comment.  
  
"She is Kakarot's brat. Raditz brought her instead of his brother."  
  
Freeza looked Usagi over, "She is no Saiyajin." Vegeta looked down at the small girl, "Usa show him your tail." Before everyone's eyes a silver tail appeared behind the amused girl. Freeza looked at her in shock. Something is different about this girl. But what? he thought. He did NOT like surprises. "She is the hybrid brat of a third class Saiyajin and an Earthling. She is a weakling and holds no place in my army. Kill her."  
  
"Well.THANKS," Usagi said sarcastically. Vegeta unconsciously stepped in front of her, "That's what I thought at first, but she proved herself." The evil tyrant raised an eyebrow, "And just how can this CHILD be worthy of MY army?" Usagi was *really* starting to hate Freeza's comments. She was NOT a weakling.  
  
"She is by far stronger than Nappa, a Saiyajin elite. I have watched her win countless times when they spar." Freeza looked at the girl skeptically, "Reeeeaally? I think that I would like to see that."  
  
"I REFUSE to admit that this.this.annoying little RODENT could beat me!" Nappa screamed in outrage. Usagi over exaggerated her gasp, "Nappa? You don't love me anymore?"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"I'm a little what? Princess? Awww, Nappa, you're so nice!"  
  
"No! You're a little mistake that a third class baka made while fucking your mother." Oh that hurt. Usagi was going to have to beat him into a bloody pulp later. She decided that anger was not the best route right now so she played it off. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gave another fake gasp, "Nappa you shouldn't say those things while children are present. They might just pick up new words like "an arrogant bald dumb ass Saiyajin that can't beat a weak little CHILD like me"." Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched his left eye begin to twitch. Redness started to creep up the huge man's face as he began to shake with uncontrollable rage.  
  
"Oh did I make you mad?" Usagi spoke as though she were talking to a small child. That made him snap. He screamed in rage as he lunged for her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Freeza watched in amazement as the girl began to challenge Nappa. She showed no fear, but instead seemed to be enjoying herself. Confidence radiated off of her in giant waves. Yes, she is definitely a Saiyajin. Perhaps she *is* worthy to become my next pawn.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Usagi easily dodged all of Nappa's fury-filled punches. She LOVED to tease him; it was her favorite pass time. Soon she grew tired of dodging and kicked him with all of her might. He went flying through a wall and just kept on going. To everyone's amazement Nappa didn't get up. Vegeta looked at her with pride, Yes, she would have been a TRUE Saiyajin Princess.  
  
Freeza looked at her in shock and amazement. She is just a child and can take down Nappa with one blow. Since she's a Saiyajin her power will only grow. Maybe she will become one of my most powerful pawns yet. "Very well the child can live. Prince Vegeta, you will train her to be a warrior. By the way, what is your name girl?"  
  
"Son Usagi." Freeza mentally stored away her name and turned to Vegeta. "You three are to travel with us to Namek to collect the Dragon Balls." Usagi blinked a few times in confusion, "But the Dragon Balls aren't on Namek." Freeza turned to her, "Do NOT interrupt me."  
  
"No, you don't understand. The Dragon Balls are on Earth. My dad collects them, and he gave me and my brother one."  
  
"Reeeeaally? And just where is it?" he asked sarcastically. She scrunched her forehead in thought as she tried to remember where she last put it. Ok I had it in my pocket when Raditz came and took me. Hmmmmm... "I think it is in that ship I came in."  
  
"Well go and get it." She nodded before disappearing through the doors.  
  
A few minutes later she walked back in and held up a small golden ball with three red stars on it. Freeza didn't like that he had been proven wrong by a *child* but was glad nonetheless.  
  
"Well, as you all can see it seems that there are two sets of Dragon Balls. Vegeta-ouji you take Nappa and Usagi to Earth and retrieve that set. Bring them to Namek where I'll be collecting the Namekian balls."  
  
Vegeta bowed once more before grabbing Usagi-who still had the ball-and walked through the hole in the wall toward Nappa. Before Usagi knew what was happening next they were on their way towards her home.  
  
  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please. For those of you that read chapter 7 of A Megami's Love and found it extremely short, go back and look at it again. Something happened when I downloaded it, but it should be ok now.  
  
Katlin Grace 


	4. Vegeta vs. Goku

AN: Here's chapter four. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Piccolo and Gohan trained for the arrival of the Saiyajins. When the day finally came they patiently waited on the battlefield. Just as expected they felt three great kis land on Earth.  
  
"M..Mr. Piccolo? I..Is that them?" Gohan asked when he realized just how strong the kis were.  
  
"Yes Gohan that's them."  
  
  
  
Three space pods landed in the middle of a large city. People began to gather around the extremely large crater. They gasped in shock when two of the pods opened and revealed two savage looking men.  
  
"Why isn't that girl up yet?" Vegeta asked in frustration as he headed over to the third pod. One man from the crowd exclaimed, "They can talk!" That drew Nappa's attention and he laughed cruelly. "Oh, look! Little sheep lined up for the slaughter."  
  
Vegeta opened the hatch and grabbed Usagi. "Don't make me have to wake you up like I did before." Usagi grumbled in her sleep before opening her innocent blue eyes. "Uncle Veggie I'm still not used to that gas."  
  
"The short man has a little girl!" some woman exclaimed in outrage while pointing her finger accusingly.  
  
Usagi's attention was pulled away from her mentor as she noticed the fresh air and bright blue sky. "We're home!" she shouted while grinning from ear to ear. She sprang from Vegeta's arms and hugged him in all of her joy. He, on the other hand, just looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
  
One woman sighed, "Oh how cute."  
  
Suddenly Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated on the larger kis. Her eyes flew open and her grin got even bigger. She pointed west and started to jump up and down. "Uncle Veggie, Gohan's that way!" she started to levitate and would have blasted off if Vegeta hadn't grabbed one of her arms. "No Usa. You're staying here." He watched as her hopeful face crumpled.  
  
"Y..You can't be serious." When he didn't move to deny it her eyes became huge and teary. "B..But why?" Why won't you let me go and see my family? Are you that cruel?"  
  
Vegeta nearly flinched at her words. It hurt him for her to think of him like that. "You are going to get hurt."  
  
"How can I get hurt with all of the training you put me through? Wouldn't it help me to see how a real battle is fought?" Vegeta knew that she had a point. He also knew that she didn't understand the likes of war and pain. She knew nothing of death and its aftermath. No he wasn't going to put her through that.  
  
"You are staying, end of story."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
She looked at him with hurt and betrayal as he turned his back on her. Vegeta tried to ignore her tearful gaze be clicking the button on the side of his scouter. Foreign numbers flashed across the screen and soon he and Nappa were flying westward. Nappa turned around in mid-flight and released a massive ki blast while mumbling something about dumb humans. The ki blast demolished everything in the city. Hundreds of lives were lost and tall buildings were reduced to nothing but rubble. Usagi was ok because she was still in the crater, which was below ground zero. She stared after Nappa in horror. How could someone do such a thing?  
  
  
  
Piccolo was confused. The strongest and the weakest kis were heading toward them. What about the other one? "Get ready Gohan. They're coming."  
  
"Right," Gohan answered while falling into a fighting stance.  
  
Maybe an ambush? Piccolo shook his head to clear it and focused on the battle ahead.  
  
  
  
The charred rubble crunched under Usagi's feet. She had another vision. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wept for the dead. She knew that Nappa would kill almost all of her dad's friends. She knew that Vegeta would fight against her dad. The only problem was that she loved both her dad and the arrogant Saiyajin no ouji. It isn't Vegeta's fault that he is the way he is.  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Usagi were on a small island for away from Nappa. They left him to fend for himself for a few weeks. They were relaxing after a hard day of training by a warm fire. As night descended over the two warriors so did a comforting silence. Surprisingly Vegeta broke it by asking, "I don't get it. Why are you the way you are?" Usagi tore her gaze from the twinkling stars and looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Why is anyone the way they are? Vegeta you can't possibly expect me to answer that question." He stared at her in wonder, "Whay are you so innocent and kind? I have never met a Saiyajin like you before." She laughed at his confusion. "I guess it was the way I grew up. Dad is kind though a little dense at times and Mom is well.mom." Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That wasn't much of an answer."  
  
"That wasn't much of a question." Usagi turned over on her stomach and looked at him curiously. "How did you grow up?" Vegeta blinked a couple of times in surprise while debating on whether or not to answer her.  
  
"I didn't have much of a childhood."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It started out good. I mean I was the prince of one of the most powerful and feared races to ever roam the universe. My father wasn't exactly the caring type but he was still there for me. He not only trained me in the art of fighting but in the ways of royalty." Usagi somehow understood what he was talking about. She continued to watch as his eyes glared over and memories washed over him.  
  
"Then Freeza came. He kidnapped me and killed my father along with my home. He lied and told me, as well as Nappa and Raditz, that an asteroid destroyed the planet. I was trained to be apart of his army. I've killed millions all under his name. Little does he know that I will kill him when I am strong enough." Usagi was beside him now looking at him in worry. As if suddenly remembering where he was he looked down at the girl that was hugging him.  
  
"Don't worry Uncle Veggie. You can some and live with me!" He almost smiled down at her but instead returned her hug. What am I doing?! Gently pushing her away he settled down to sleep. "We should get some sleep." Usagi walked over to her spot and was about to fall asleep when she heard, "Arigato Usa-chan." She smiled before drifting to sleep.  
  
~*~*End Flashback*~*~  
  
Usagi smiled as she thought That was the first time I ever called him Uncle Veggie and the first time he called me Usa-chan. She shook her head and focused on the work to be dome. "First to heal all of there people." She concentrated on her ki and felt it flare to life. Bringing her hands up she watched as energy beams streaked from them.  
  
The entire city was consumed in a silver glow. Usagi collapsed from the energy drain and rested for a few minutes. She heard muffled voices from around her and felt herself being lifted into a hover car. Cracking open an eyelid she read the words Capsule Hospital before blacking out completely.  
  
  
  
Nappa was having sport with the three eyed man when he felt it. Everyone stopped and looked to the east where silver light tinted the sky. Usagi. Vegeta thought in frustration. He had a feeling that she was doing something foolish at the moment. Her ki was almost to zero and he was tempted to find her and scream at her. Sighing he met the gaze of the Namekian.  
  
"That ki feels familiar. Why?"  
  
"I don't answer to weaklings," he said while turning back to the battle.  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up and found herself in a starch white room that smelled too clean. She remembered where she was and grinned. Hopping out of bed she opened the window. "Now to go and see Gohan." Concentrating she found him exactly where he was before. Something unnerved her about going thought. She had a feeling that some of the warriors had already been lost. Jumping up she flew towards the battlefield.  
  
  
  
Nappa was charging toward the remaining three warriors when Vegeta's voice broke through his rage. "Nappa, stop!" But for once Nappa didn't follow orders. He was about to tear the little bald guy to shreads when pain streaked through his head.  
  
Vegeta was about to *make* Nappa stop when suddenly his comrade disappeared. A cliff nearby collapsed and he found Nappa soaring through it and into a giant mountain. He blinked a few times and turned back to the three, now four warriors.  
  
"That's what you get Nappa when I have to heal an ENTIRE CITY!" Everyone was watching the blond-haired girl as she floated in the air. She turned and glomped her brother, "Gohan!! I missed you *sooo* much!"  
  
"U..Usagi?...Usagi!"  
  
She laughed at her twin and at the same time they exclaimed, "You've changed so much!" They started laughing again. Usagi pulled away from her brother and looked Piccolo in the eye. "Thank you for training Gohan. I can tell that he is a lot stronger." She turned back to Gohan and was about to tell him everything that happened when an enraged voice irrupted from behind her.  
  
"USAGI!!" She winced at his tome but still didn't turn around.  
  
"H..Hai?"  
  
"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to stay with the ships?!"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath before sinning around on her heel to face her angry sensei. She spoke with a royal tone, "I came here to see my family-" Before she could say another thing Nappa landed a few feet away from them.  
  
"Why you little brat! I should pound you into a bloody pulp right now!"  
  
"Go ahead and try Nappa."  
  
The other z-senshi looked at her in horror. This girl was *challenging* that monster?! Nappa charged at her with his fist raised and she just stood straight. As his fist came down she punched him in the gut. He crumpled and held his stomach in pain. Everyone, save Vegeta, looked at her in shock.  
  
"Usa-chan leave," Vegeta commanded from behind Nappa.  
  
"Uncle Veggie you know that I can't do that."  
  
Vegeta sighed as he pulled out the remote control to his ship. He *really* didn't want to do this. "Usa-chan you have three hours. I've decided to wait for your father and when he gets here you have to go in the ship understand?"  
  
"Hai Vegeta-sama!" She was grateful that he gave her that much time. She ran up and hugged him much to everyone's surprise. After a moment she was back at Gohan's side eagerly telling him about all of her adventures.  
  
_________________1 hour later____________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow! I wish I went!" Gohan exclaimed as she finished her tale. Usagi grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him over to where Vegeta was sitting, much to the child's dismay. "Uncle Veggie! This is my brother Gohan."  
  
Vegeta didn't even look up from his sitting position, "We've met." Usagi just rolled her eyes and grinned, "We've got to go and say hi to Nappa. Ja!" Gohan watched the spiky-haired short man smirk and say, "I think he'll be happy to talk to you." Usagi grimed before dragging Gohan over to the other, much larger, Saiyajin.  
  
"Ohayo Nappa! Want to spar?" The alien in question just growled at them, "No!"  
  
"You're right I'd just win anyway." They walked back to Krillen and Piccolo leaving a fuming Saiyajin in their wake. Piccolo watched Goku's daughter in wonder. So the short man trained her. No wonder she is so powerful. I have a feeling that her power will only grow with time, he thought as he recalled the conversation he overheard.  
  
_________________2 hours later___________________________________________________________  
  
A beeping sounded from Vegeta's scouter. "Time's up." He looked toward Usagi expectantly. "Don't do anything rash Veggit. Daddy will be here," she said before disappearing into the small pod. As soon as the hatch closed gas filled the small compartment. Krillen noticed this and screamed in outrage, "You gassed her!"  
  
"No, she is only sleeping. Now shall we begin? Nappa!" The bald Saiyajin stepped up in response while cracking his knuckles. Only one question ran through everyone's mind. Where's Goku?  
  
  
  
Part B  
  
Piccolo died while protecting Gohan, only Krillen and Gohan were left now. Nappa was about to finally kill them without that brat interfering. When a cloud swooped down and saved them. He looked up and saw, "Daddy! You finally came!"  
  
Nappa just looked confused for a second. Why is this kid calling me 'Daddy'? He looked up and saw a man floating in the sky. "so Kakarot finally decided to show up. About time, I've been waiting for a *real* fight."  
  
Goku just ignored the burly Saiyajin and healed Krillen and Gohan with a senzu bean. "Daddy you should have seen it! Usa came and saved us! She took the big guy down in two hits! Can you believe it?!"  
  
"What, Usa was here?!"  
  
"She still is. That short guy convinced her to go into his ship. She was gassed asleep." Goku tried to since her ki and almost fell out of the sky. "That's her?! Oh Kami, and she's only *sleeping*! How did she get so strong? Do you guys know?"  
  
Gohan smiled slightly, "The short guy is her sensei."  
  
"WHAT?! Chichi is going to have a fit!" He started laughing when he imagined Chichi chasing after the two new warriors with her magical frying pan screaming, 'You took away my baby!' Shaking his head he came back to reality.  
  
"Krillen, Gohan, I want you guys to head back to Master Roshi's. I'll take care of these two."  
  
"What? By yourself? Goku you're going to need all the help you can get."  
  
"Yeah Dad! I want to stay with you."  
  
Krillen felt Goku's power and convinced Gohan that they needed to leave. "Ok Dad, I'll go, but promise me that you'll get Usa back k?"  
  
"Ok, Gohan. I promise," Goku said while watching his son and best friend fly off. Sighing he flew over to the short spiky-haired man. "I wanted to thank you for training me daughter, and you know.not killing her," Goku said while laughing a little nervously.  
  
Vegeta studied him and almost gagged at his kindness. Usa wasn't kidding when she said that he was a little 'dense'. Nappa screamed in rage obviously frustrated that he was being ignored. Vegeta watched Goku easily defeat Nappa. I wouldn't expect anything less from Usa's father. As soon as Nappa was eliminated permanently Vegeta started to power up. Goku followed his lead and the battlefield was surrounded in light. And so the battle began.  
  
  
  
Usagi was safely tucked away in the space pod far from the battle. Her body was weak from healing that entire city so she couldn't force herself awake. The last thing she felt before slipping into her dreams was her father and sensei power up for battle.  
  
Her dreams were filled with memories of a peaceful place on the moon. As soon as she was about to relax her dream turned into a nightmare. She watched as evil looking people invaded and destroyed the world around her They are coming.coming.coming... a small mysterious voice echoed through her head.  
  
Child, princess...incess.prepare yourself.yourself. They are coming.coming.com- Her small body jolted against the sea. Sweat poured down her face and onto her rapidly moving chest. She whimpered once as silver light washed over her. Her dreams were replaced with visions of hundreds of green people crying out in pain. She lived through the destruction of Namek.  
  
  
  
How can this be happening? How can a third class warrior have improved so much in such a little amount of time? Vegeta thought as he pressed a command on his ship's controller. The small pod came racing over to him as the hatch slowly opened. Gas escaped from the small compartment and a groan sounded from inside.  
  
Usagi felt herself return to the conscience world and groaned. The sun's rays just *had* to be shining RIGHT in her eyes. She squinted and slowly opened her eyes. After blinking a few times she remembered where she was.  
  
Her body refused to obey her commands and move. She was still very weak from her vision and the healing. Though the long nap she just had helped, her body wanted more sleep. Usagi's eyes narrowed in determination as she forced herself out of the small ship. She had to know who won, and who died. She had to know.  
  
Vegeta;s eyes widened in surprise as a very weak looking Usagi came toppling out of his ship. In all of his shock he lost concentration and fell to his knees. Growling in frustration he glared at his legs. The next thing he new was a hand was on his shoulder helping him steady himself. He looked up and into the blue eyes of Usagi. She grinned all of a sudden and said, "I swear Veggie. I turn my back for one minute and you almost kill yourself. Just what am I going to do with you?" He just rolled his eyes before collapsing into her arms.  
  
Usagi watched as he fell onto her small form. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held her friend for a second. Hearing footsteps she looked up and found Krillen walking towards them with a sword in hand. Realizing his intentions she gripped Vegeta closer. It was her turn to protect him. Taking a deep breath she decided to take control of the situation. Speaking in a royal tome that surprised herself she demanded Krillen's attention.  
  
"Let me kill his Usagi. He has caused so much trouble."  
  
"Krillen listen. You could kill him but in the time it takes you to do that my father will surely die."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Go and get Gohan and lay him next to dad." When Krillen hesitated she commanded, "Do it! Please Krillen we must hurry." When she saw him scurry off she began to lift Vegeta.  
  
Forgive me this might hurt. Usagi dragged Vegeta over to where her father's prone body lay. Krillen sat Gohan between the two older Saiyajins. "Krillen if you want to be healed too then lay down next to them."  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
She just shrugged and began to examine her three patients. A small list started to form in her head, Countless bruises and cuts, many broken bones, organ damage, internal bleeding, multiple concussions, major exhaustion. Gohan didn't have too many physical wounds, but he was almost too exhausted to live. She gulped when she noticed that Vegeta's right eye was missing. She shuddered when she saw that her father's leg bones were reduced to nothing but powder. What did they do to each other?  
  
Sighing she lifted her hands and began to gather her energy. Closing her eyes she unconsciously searched out the moon with her mind. Krillen watched in pure amazement as a silver colored power washed over the three figures. Usagi noticed that her strength was diminishing faster than she would have hoped. Opening her eyes she saw the shining ball of artificial moonlight above her. She mentally called out of its power.  
  
Krillen watched in shock as the ki ball Vegeta used to transform merged with Usagi. It replenished a small portion of her strength, but didn't help much. As she continued to pour her power into her healing she remembered her dream. She fell onto her knees and closed her eyes. Her heart poured out into a single plea, into one request. Krillen just barely heard her whisper something that sounded like, "Please sacred goddess Selene, lend me your power. Let the power of the moon flow through me. Please. Let me save my precious ones." As if in answer her aura increased in light so bright that Krillen was forced to turn away. A small golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead. It started to pulsate and glow with the power of its owner.  
  
Bones began to mend and stitch themselves together, vital organs healed, and hearts began to pump with a new hope. Usagi smiled serenely before collapsing into a heap next to her precious ones. Krillen jumped up and laughed as he realized that she had healed them. Just then a hover car landed and everyone that had stayed back came rushing out to greet them. Bulma ran to check on Goku while Chichi ran to her "little babies". Bulma was about to start bombarding Krillen with questions when Chichi's teary voice broke through everyone's celebrating.  
  
"B-Bulma! I.It's Usagi! She isn't breathing!"  
  
  
  
I know I'm cruel. Review. ~ Katlin Grace 


	5. Lots of yelling and a few cuss words lat...

Special thanks to Sil for the inspiring review!  
  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
When Vegeta woke up the first thing he noticed was a nauseating 'clean' smell. He scrunched his nose in distaste. Then a steady beeping and hushed voices reached his sensitive ears. Opening his eyes he noticed white, everything around him was blank and held no feeling.  
  
Looking down at himself he found that his right eye had been patched up. His left leg and right arm were bandaged and hung above him in slings. He was shirtless and had more bandages wrapped around his chest. (Yum!) He snorted while thinking, such primitive technology.  
  
Voices on the other side of the room drew his attention. He turned to his left and saw something that horrified him to no end. Usagi was hooked up to many machines and was just barely able to breathe on her own. She was ghastly pale and her ki was next to nothing. She looked so helpless and fragile, like she would be crushed under the weight of her blankest alone. What stuck out most was a golden crescent moon that was on her forehead.  
  
He couldn't bear to look at her for too long. After locking her in my ship she *still* gets hurt. When he looked up he locked gazes with the occupant in the last bed. Two sets of coal black eyes locked as the owners sized each other up. For one split second the same worry passed through them, the worry that a father had for his only daughter. In that split second a bond was created that was so powerful it could shatter the boundaries of two different worlds. It spoke volumes to the soul and sang melodies to the fates' conscience.  
  
Goku smiled in approval. He now knew that Vegeta thought of Usa as a daughter. Yes, he was glad. Goku knew that he wouldn't always be there for his children, and now he could rest easier. Vegeta would protect her whenever he couldn't. The prince would protect her regardless if he was there or not.  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes at Goku's smile. He turned to the bald guy that had been at the fight. "Hey baldy, what happened? Why is the brat hurt?" Just as the small man was going to answer a woman with black hair tied into a bun stepped into his line of vision.  
  
"You're the bakayaro that took her to the battle! Aren't you?"  
  
"Chichi be nice."  
  
"Shut up Goku! He put our little baby in danger!"  
  
That must be her mother, Vegeta thought in amusement. No wonder Usa never talked about her much.  
  
"You are to never, NEVER go near my daughter again. I don't care if she healed you or not! Do you hear me?!" she screamed while all the male Saiyajins winced. She healed us? He thought in shock.  
  
"Chichi this IS a hospital. Do you think you could keep it down?" Goku asked in a quiet voice. His fuming wife turned to him with a murderous gaze. Vegeta smirked as the other man gulped. "As much as I'd enjoy seeing your mate beat the hell out of you I'm leaving," the Saiyajin no ouji announced while taking his sore arms out of their slings. "And I'm taking the brat with me."  
  
"B-But why?" Gohan asked half in curiosity half in horror.  
  
"I'm going to get her healed. This 'primitive' way is not acceptable," he sneered while sitting up. The blue-haired woman rushed forward and grabbed his good arm. "You can't. If she is moved she will die."  
  
"Let go of me onna." When she let go he continued, "She is a Saiyajin, she'll live."  
  
"What would you know? You don't care about her anyway." He turned to her in surprise and smirked in challenge. They set off a heated argument with much yelling and many death threats. Everyone soon cheered on the fight. Then a weak voice broke through the yelling. "Will everyone please SHUT the HELL up?"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the small girl. Chichi was the first out of her shock, "Usa-chan! You're alright!...Wait a minute…Where in Kami did you learn such fool language?" Usagi smirked and snuck a glance at the proud looking prince.  
  
"You know Veggie I never thought that you would flirt with a HUMAN!" Her grin widened as he glared threateningly at her. "Besides she'd got a point."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You told me once that one of the things that makes a Saiyajin so great is that after they are injured their power grows."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Doesn't it make sense that the longer you take to heal the higher your power will grow?" Everyone blinked and looked at the girl in surprise. "When did my little girl get so smart?" She blushed and the crescent moon on her forehead glowed. When she touched it she was consumed in yet another brilliant flash of light. It lasted for a few minutes before disappearing leaving a crying Usagi in its wake. Her soul shattering sobs touched everyone's heart.  
  
Gohan jumped on her bed and pulled her shaking form into a comforting hug. He knew that her visions sometimes made her emotional. "Shh… it's ok Usa- chan. We're here. It'll be ok," Gohan continued to comfort his grief- stricken sister until she stopped shaking. He whispered softly, "What did you see?"  
  
See? Vegeta and Goku thought simultaneously, as they were the only ones that heard.  
  
Usagi took a quivering breath and whispered just, if not more softly, "Many more will die…and I can't do a thing to stop it. I feel so weak and helpless." She gave a watery smile to her twin, "Thanks Gohan. I owe you big time."  
  
"You saved my life remember? So let's call it even." Gohan tried to cheer her up but when he looked in her eyes she seemed older, almost ancient. He whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, "Don't look now but I think Vegeta is actually smiling." She giggled and glanced at her mentor catching him covering his 'slip up'.  
  
With Gohan's help she made her way over to her father. "Hi daddy! I bet you can't guess what I learned while I was away." He chuckled and smiled at her, "With Vegeta as your sensei I have a pretty good idea." She turned to her brother accusingly, "You told!"  
  
"Heh heh gomen?"  
  
She frowned and crossed her arms in a very Vegeta-like pose. Everyone looked at Vegeta and found him standing in the same pose only he was smirking with pride. "Kakarot she can kick your other brat's ass any day."  
  
"Uncle Veggie, don't be mean."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me what to do?"  
  
"Well right now I'm stronger than you so you better listen." He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but stopped when a certain blue- haired genius interrupted. "Before you two start I just wanted to say that I had an idea on how to get to Namek." Bulma started to explain that they could use Nappa's ship. When she pressed the self-destruction sequence both Vegeta and Usa started to snicker. When the ship blew sky high they received a few glares.  
  
Mr. Popo soon showed up and took Bulma to the new ship. As everyone was staring after the disappearing flying carpet a doctor walked in and almost had a heart attack. He ran over and scooped Usagi up and laid her down on her bed. "Young lady you know better than to stand in your condition!" The doctor soon launched into a speech about how he knew what was best because he was smarter than her. He started to criticize her "lack of respect for her superiors" and how she should be grateful to him for saving her life.  
  
Goku was about to comment on how rude he was being but Usagi beat him to it. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am sure as hell not going to take any of this shit from you!" He looked appalled at her use of language and she smirked before continuing.  
  
She started to make her way down off the bed as she spoke again, "You're too busy stuck up your own ass to see that *I* don't nice a damn what *you* say! *I* just saved my father's life. *I* in turn saved millions of ungrateful rodents like you. Everyone here is destined for something great while *you* are just an ant to be squashed. So don't you tell *me* I am worthless because you are jack shit. Now leave before I start to get angry."  
  
The doctor's mouth hung wide open in disbelieve. It seems that he wasn't used to this kind of verbal abuse from a 'child'. Vegeta stepped up behind Usagi and looked down at the pitiful human threateningly. "If you *ever* talk to her like that again then I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death. Do you understand, pest?" The doctor whimpered and nodded before running out of the room in tears.  
  
As soon as the door closed Chichi burst in outrage. "Son Usagi, if I ever hear you talk like that again I will skin you alive! So you hear me?!" Usagi wrapped her right arm around Vegeta's left leg. "H-Hai mama, but I had reason. If he hadn't of said anything, then I wouldn't have."  
  
"That is besides the point. They will start to think that we are some mindless barbarians! But I wouldn't expect any better from you because it seems that you were taught by one. You are just as dumb and arrogant as that savage you were trained by. I can't believe I raised such a lazy, foul-mouthed, disrespectful BARBARIAN!" Usagi's eyes became bright as tears threatened to fall. How could her own mother think of her like this? Vegeta was about give the woman a piece of his mind but surprisingly it was Goku that broke the silence.  
  
"Chichi! That was completely UNCALLED for! I can't believe that you would say something like that to your own daughter! Sure she shouldn't have said some of those things but that rude doctor deserved every bit of it. You know he did and now Usa is almost in tears." Chichi looked at her daughter, who now had her face buried in Vegeta's chest, ashamed. Vegeta glared daggers at the woman and was about to put in his two cents when Bulma came back. Chichi suddenly burst into tears before fleeing the room.  
  
Bulma looked around confused and her gaze landed on a certain Saiyajin no ouji. He was sitting on his bed and was trying to cheer up an upset Usagi. That's so sweet. Maybe there is more to him than that cold front he puts up. She shook her head and told everyone about her adventure in the Namekian spaceship. "…Now all we have to do is figure out who goes and who stays," she finished while looking around.  
  
Usagi had stopped sobbing halfway through Bulma's explanation. Without her angry mother there she wasn't as upset. She still sat comfortably in Vegeta's lap. She rubbed her puffy red eyes in hopes of clearing her blurred vision. After covering a yawn she spoke in a soft but commanding voice, "Bulma you, Gohan, Krillen, and Vegeta go. Dad and I will follow as soon as we can." They had to go. Her vision had demanded that they go.  
  
"But why can't you and dad go with us?" Gohan half whined.  
  
"'Cause Gohan dad isn't in any shape to go and it's going to take a while for my strength to return."  
  
He sighed disappointed, "Fine."  
  
________________________________________2 days later_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Everyone was gathered around to wish off the four warriors. Vegeta watched in amusement when Gohan showed up looking quite the gentleman. Soon it was a crying fest as both women, long time friends, said their good byes. He remembered what Usagi said when she wished him luck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku was 'supposedly' asleep when Vegeta came and visited her, but he ended up hearing every word. She was propped up against a mountain of pillows and was resting. He sat down next to her and crossed his arms, "I still don't see why I have to travel with these weaklings."  
  
Usagi cracked open an eyelid and grinned at him. "Stop *pretending* like you don't care. I now you're excited. You'll finally get revenge on Freeza and show him that…SAIYAJINS RULE!!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her newly found excitement. "Stop looking at me like that! Just remember to have fun Uncle Veggie. I'm sure you will since BULMA is going." Vegeta just glared at her in annoyance. "You're pushing my patients girl."  
  
"I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's love at first sight!" she exclaimed while making kissy faces at him. She grinned when he didn't say anything. Reaching out her arms she began to pout. "I'm going to miss you Veggie. Now give me a hug."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her like she went crazy. "You can't be serious." When he looked into her pitiful looking eyes he melted. Bending down he embraced her for a brief moment before disappearing through the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta smirked at the memory and climbed onto the ship with the onna and the other "small people". He glanced over at his blue-haired goddess, a nickname he had given her, and thought, Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
Sorry that this is so short. The next chapter will be out soon. Though it will probably be as short as this one but they will be coming out faster because I've already written them. I just need to finish typing them. After each chapter I determine how many reviews I want before I send out the next chapter, so the more you review the faster you guys can read the next chapter. So REVIEW. ~Katlin Grace 


	6. The Namek Adventure

Again Sil you're reviews had me laughing. Thanks. And to ill it IS a Usa romance but not until later. Until then I have to keep you guys content with SOME romance.  
  
  
  
Ch. 6 Part A  
  
It had been a couple of months now and Usagi and Goku were still stuck in the hospital. Usagi was better and was free to leave whenever she wanted, but she waited on her father to get better. Goku was able to get up and walked around even though he wasn't supposed to.  
  
Chichi was in the other room hanging up laundry while Usagi was telling her father about some of the new things that she had learned. Her tale of Freeza was interrupted by someone tapping on the window. Yajorobe was there and rudely shoved a bag of senzu beans into her hands.  
  
The doctor nearly had another heart attack when Goku burst from his bandages after eating one. Nimbus came and the two Saiyajins headed toward the Briefs' residence. Soon afterward they were flying through space on a six-day trip to Namek.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma chewed them out for leaving her. He was tempted to laugh as she tried to make him feel bad. Her eyes sparked with anger and he was fascinated. Get a grip on yourself Vegeta. Despite himself he found that he was falling for his blue-haired goddess. Just like Usa said. If that girl doesn't get here soon then I'm going to kill one of her friends.  
  
But not Bulma some unknown voice said in his head.  
  
Oh shut up!  
  
"Are you listening to me?!" an ear-splitting voice pulled him from his thoughts. She had let the other two 'brats' go and now her attention was on him.  
  
"No." That little word forced her left eye to start twitching. Smirking he walked straight up to her so that they were only about a foot apart. He grabbed hold of her arms and held them to her sides. Bending down he whispered in her ear, "And what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta watched her shiver and smirked. Bulma watched him step away and walk out of the Capsule house seemingly on top of the world.  
  
  
  
"Ok Usa I want you to show me everything Vegeta taught you." She closed her eyes and locked her mind on her father's ki. A brilliant pale blue surrounded him. Smirking slightly she powered up and said, "Bring it on."  
  
Goku was surprised at how much she had been taught in such a short amount of time. Her power level was around what Vegeta's was before they fought. He wasn't surprised to find her taking advantage of every possible weakness that he showed. She knew Vegeta's way of fighting; now it was time for her to learn his.  
  
Usagi often compared her father to Vegeta and vise versa. They seemed so alike yet so different. She felt kind of annoyed that her father would always go easy on her. He had so much patience where Vegeta had none.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the first spar she ever had with her dad. She had fought until she collapsed from the energy drain. "Usa it was just a spar. You could have stopped if you felt dizzy or something."  
  
"No Dad. That was the way I was taught. You can't just stop and take a break during a real battle. I was taught you give your all or nothing, anything else and it just isn't worth fighting for," she said remembering Vegeta's exact words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
In those six days to Namek and the months before Usagi became really close to her father. They trained under 100x Earth's normal gravity and eventually reached a new level. Goku guessed that Usagi was now somewhere around Vegeta's power level, maybe a little less. She always kept up with him and never complained.  
  
As the last few minutes approached they both waited anxiously. Usagi had a bad feeling that they were going to be cutting it close. The ship's door opened agonizingly slow. Sunlight streaked through the windows and soon flooded the ship in warmth. Goku grabbed a bag of senzu beans and strapped them to his belt. Visions of everyone flashed before Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Dad, we have to hurry! They can't hold out much longer!" she yelled as they blasted off toward their friends. Usagi landed next to a badly beaten Vegeta and hugged him gently. "What's this? Another little brat?" a tall man with red hair said. Both Vegeta and Usagi ignored him. "Veggie, I told you to have fun! Now you almost get yourself killed…AGAIN!" He just rolled his eyes in response. "Where's Gohan and Krillen?"  
  
"Look behind you." She turned and gasped, "Gohan!" Flying over to her brother's side she found him twitching. Goku came over and gave his son and Krillen a senzu bean. Usagi grabbed one and gave it to Vegeta. He immediately healed and looked her up and down, "You got stronger."  
  
"Yep!" They started to make their way back over to the others when Usagi asked, "So did anything happen between you and Bulma?" Vegeta just smirked in remembrance and she giggled. "Veggie's got a girlfriend! Veggie's got a girlfriend!" He glared at her when she started to sing and dance around him. A nearby cliff exploded returning everyone's attention to the red- haired man from before. Usagi latched on to one of Vegeta's legs and looked at the three enemies. "They look funny," she whispered to Vegeta causing him to smirk.  
  
Goku stepped up and defeated two of the aliens without even breaking a sweat. Everyone, save Usagi, just stared at him in shock. "Just what did you two do on the way over here?" Krillen asked in shock. "I'll tell you guys later. Right now I just want to leave. There are too many bad people on this planet." She was clinging to Vegeta's leg so he gave in and picked her up. She rested against his shoulder and was about to fall asleep when her father announced that he was going to find Captain Ginyu and get the dragon balls back. He told them that they should get some rest before blasting off. (AN: I know that that isn't the way it happened, but I didn't see that specific episode so bear with me k?)  
  
Soon all four of the remaining Z-senshi blasted off for Freeza's abandoned ship. Usagi frowned and shifted in Vegeta's arms. "How can this armor be comfortable? I can't even sleep on it." Vegeta shrugged before smirking, "You should try it on."  
  
"Nu-uh. No way! I am NOT walking around looking like one of Freeza's MEN." (AN: That could be taken two different ways. Heh heh…) He just chuckled amused. Vegeta took everyone into the ship gave them Saiyajin armor. The guys looked pleased and started to compliment the fit and how comfortable it was. Usagi on the other hand crossed her arms and glared at Vegeta stubbornly. He rammed the door shut and sat outside of it to make sure she didn't sneak out. He was about to dose off when Usagi meekly walked out clad in Saiyajin armor.  
  
Now she looks more like a Saiyajin Princess. "This is too bulky. If you took off the shoulder pads and these little flaps then *maybe* I would wear it." She turned and marched back into the door before Vegeta could comment. After changing back into her regular clothing she plopped down in her mentor's lap and fell asleep. "Goodnight, little one." Closing his eyes he soon joined the girl in dreamland.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Krillen were outside "watching the ship" as they were told. "Usagi is so much stronger now. I can't believe it, Krillen said while leaning against one of the ship's legs. "Yeah I know. I'm going to have to get Dad to train me too." As they continued to chat Captain Ginyu, in Goku's body, landed in the distance. "Look there's Goku!" Krillen exclaimed while jumping up. "He's back already?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot awake when something in his arms started to shake. Looking sown he saw Usagi shaking while clutching him tighter. "This is bad Vegeta. This is very bad." Before he could ask her what in the hell she was talking about her eyes grew wide and she jumped up. He followed her as she raced out of the ship. She flew as fast as she could until she was in front of Krillen and Gohan. "Matte! That isn't Dad."  
  
"What are you talking about Usagi? Of course that's Goku," Krillen said as he stepped passed her. Gohan looked at her in worry, "You had another vision didn't you?" She just nodded before shouting at Ginyu/Goku, "Ginyu! What did you do with my father?" The man chuckled and squatted down to her level.  
  
"Well aren't we smart girl. You puny little father was no match for my power." It was her turn to chuckle, "My Dad could kick your ass with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back."  
  
"Why you little—"  
  
"I'm a little what? Princess? Aww you're so nice!" Ginyu/Goku lunged for her but a fist sent him flying into a strategically placed cliff. "You mess with her, you have to deal with me," Vegeta stated while glaring in his general direction.  
  
"We have to stall him until Dad gets here." When Ginyu emerged from the rubble Usagi latched herself onto his shoulders. She placed her hands on both of sides of his head and started to glow. Ginyu collapsed onto his knees as she plowed through his mind. He heard all of the agonizing screams of his victims, and lived through the destruction of countless planets.  
  
Ginyu, Freeza's reign is over. The Saiyajins are here to avenge the lives of millions. Witness your evil. Feel their pain. In answer to that comment Ginyu released an anguishing scream as he looked into the eyes of an innocent child that was destroyed in a great ball of light coming from him…  
  
Vegeta watched as Usagi collapsed on the ground next to the body of her father. He bent down and scooped up her unconscious form. "What did she do to him?" Krillen asked while staring at the twitching a whimpering body of his best friend. After a few minutes Ginyu forced himself to stand. He glared at the small girl in Vegeta's arms.  
  
Out of nowhere Goku, in Captain Ginyu's body, slowly floated to the ground. Usagi stirred and looked at the purple warrior, "Dad!" She turned to Vegeta and said, "He looks funny." She would have hopped out of Vegeta's arms if he hadn't of held her tighter.  
  
"No, Kakarot wouldn't want you getting in the way." Usagi stopped and looked at her mentor with tears in her eyes.  
  
"So I just get in the way?" Vegeta looked down at her in surprise. She broke free from his grasp and backed up while sniffling.  
  
"Usa-chan I—"  
  
"Usagi get out of the way!" She turned just in time to see Ginyu's (in Goku's body) hand grab her shirt. "It is payback time you little punk."  
  
"No Usagi!"  
  
"Let her go Ginyu!"  
  
"My my such affection for this little brat. She'll be missed once I send her into the Next Dimension!" Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku started to lung forward but even they couldn't get there in time. Usagi watched as Ginyu raised his glowing hand for the deadly attack. In that split second a few images flashed before her eyes.  
  
"She is no Saiyajin."  
  
"She is a weakling…kill her."  
  
"You are going to get hurt."  
  
"..you should be grateful to me because I saved your life!"  
  
"…mindless barbarians!"  
  
"…wouldn't want you getting in the way."  
  
Getting in the way…getting in the way… Usagi gritted her teeth and took the blast head on. Ginyu's laughter rang all around as a great roar of power engulfed her. The pain that streaked through her was nothing compared to the harsh comments that were echoing in her head. She was nothing but a failure…a failure.  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku were blinded by the cloud of dust that arose. "There's no way anyone could have survived a blast like that from close range," Krillen's small voice rang through the silence that blanketed all of the fighters. Only Captain Ginyu's laughter was heard echoing off the cliffs.  
  
When the smoke settled a huge crater appeared where Usagi once stood. Krillen, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all slowly peaked down into the crater. (AN: couldn't you just see Vegeta peeking? Hehe. Not like that you hentais! *clears throat* Putting on serious face again.) They had to know if she survived. She lay in the crater with a small silver glow still surrounding her. Blood streaked down the side of her mouth and her left leg was bent at a strange angle. Looking closer they saw that her unseeing eyes were staring up at the green sky. A wave of relief washed over them when they heard her moan.  
  
"You bastard!" Gohan yelled while attacking Captain Ginyu. (AN: He's picking up some bad speech habits from his sister) He was hesitant before because he couldn't attack a man that looked like his father. No, his dad would never have hurt Usagi like that. Soon Krillen and Vegeta joined in the battle. Goku was still too weak to really do any real damage. He jumped down in the crater and headed toward his daughter.  
  
  
  
Usagi felt nothing but pain. A dull painful throbbing cam from her left leg as well as her back. Her lungs labored to draw in precious air as she fought with the pain of her broken ribs. She had to survive. If she died then she would forever stay a failure in the eyes of her family. She had to live so she could make things right. Her vision cleared for a split second and she stared into the teary eyes of her father. Then all went black.  
  
  
  
Goku had managed to get his body back and in the process transport Captain Ginyu's mind into a frog. No one felt like celebrating as Goku lost consciousness and Vegeta appeared with a half dead Usagi in his arms. There was only room for one person in the rejuvenation tank and since it only really worked with full-blooded Saiyajins they put Goku in it. Between Krillen, Gohan, and Vegeta they had nearly beaten Goku's body to death in all of their rage. While Goku was healing, the three people were left staring at Usagi's unconscious form.  
  
"We have to help her. There must be something we can do," Gohan said while looking at his companions. "Bulma! I bet she could heal her," Krillen said a few minutes later. Vegeta picked Usagi up with gentle hands. "I'm taking her." Gohan and Krillen were about to complain when he snapped, "I can fly faster than both of you." Before another word could be said he blasted off in a trail of blue light. Krillen turned to Gohan, "Now's our chance. We can wish upon the dragon without having Vegeta interfere."  
  
  
  
Vegeta tightened his grip on the small child in his arms. He didn't want to accidentally drop her while he was flying at top speed. His special sense located Bulma in no time. Usa-chan better be alright. He looked down at her and almost grimaced at the pain he saw lining her face.  
  
He descended between a small crack between two cliffs. His blue- haired goddess was peacefully sleeping on a lawn chair. While balancing Usagi in one arm he roughly shook Bulma awake. Any other time he would have been gentler but this was an exception. Her blue eyes opened and widened in fear. "Vegeta, what in the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed while jumping up from her seat. Then she noticed Usagi curled up in his arms. "What happened to her?"  
  
"There is no time to explain. Can you heal her?" Bulma looked up in shock when she heard the pleading fear-stricken tome in his voice. She stared into his eyes and saw a caring side of him that probably only Usagi had ever seen before. Now more than ever the man before her both confused and fascinated her. Shaking her head she cleared off a nearby table and told him to lay Usagi on it. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a first-aid capsule. "Let's get to work."  
  
  
  
Gohan and Krillen placed the giant dragon balls in the correct order and watched as they started to glow. They had found Dende a few minutes ago and watched as he started to speak the ancient Namekian words. The sky grew pitch black and long streaks of lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. The ocean's waves became harsh as they crashed on the sides of cliffs. A howling wind picked up and drowned out all sound except for the ear- splitting thunder. A giant bolt of lightning struck the seven dragon balls and the giant dragon awakened from its slumber. (AN: *sigh* The wonders of description.)  
  
  
  
POP! Vegeta just got done popping Usagi's left leg back in place when the sky became pitch black. "W-What's happening?!" Bulma screamed over the howling winds. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "The dragon." He glared at Bulma, "Take care of her. If I find her dead then I will kill you understand?" He waited for her to nod before blasting off toward Freeza's abandoned ship.  
  
  
  
Freeza's head shot up as the sky grew dark. In the distance he saw a giant dragon appear. "No, my wish!" With a burst of speed he headed toward the huge lizard.  
  
  
  
Usagi was in a sea of black. The pain had stopped and had simply left her mind afloat. She felt as if she was sleeping on a cloud far above any coherent thoughts or worries. Something both could and warm touched her forehead. "Wake up Serenity." Groggily her conscious mind opened her eyes and stared back at a pair of light lavender ones. She scrambled up and fell into a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The woman's face fell in a frown. "I am going to have to have a talk with that Saiyajin Prince about teaching such language to children." Usagi's eyes narrowed, "Leave Uncle Veggie out of this. Now, who are you?" The woman's face became kind and loving again. "I am your mother." Usagi's mouth twitched into her Vegeta smirk. "Nice try lady, but my mom is on Earth and looks nothing like you." But there was something about this new woman that unnerved her. The lady looked exactly like her, only older and with lavender hair.  
  
"I don't have much time Serenity, so listen. Don't be afraid when Pluto comes for you. She will come, and you must leave." That voice… she had heard it before. Suddenly everything started to fade. "No, wait!"  
  
"Farewell my daughter."  
  
Usagi became engulfed in a pale light. "Usagi, wake up! They need you!" A shrill voice broke through her stupor. "Wha? Bulma is that you?" she asked while sitting up. Her left leg was bandaged and very stiff. "You have to hurry Usa! I have a strong feeling that something is wrong. Please, you are the only one that can save them."  
  
Usagi felt very weak but still cracked a smile. "Worried about Vegeta?" Bulma blushed and looked down. Usagi chuckled before standing up rather painfully. "Don't worry Bulma I won't say a word. But I think you should know that Veggie feels the same way about you." When Bulma looked up in surprise Usagi had already left.  
  
  
  
Usagi had to fly slowly because her strength was almost at zero. She wasn't sure how much help she would be in her condition, but she still had to try. When she finally came to the battle she was horrified to find Vegeta being used as a personal punching bag. A creature that looked a lot like Freeza was beating Vegeta into a bloody pulp. The thing that troubled her most was Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillen were just watching it happen. Where's Dad?  
  
"No Vegeta!" she yelled when he went down. Freeza was about to shoot a deadly blast but stopped when he heard her. She rushed to Vegeta's side and put her hands over his head. No! He can't die! I won't let him! Tears were streaming down her face as Vegeta was engulfed in silver light.  
  
Freeza studied the girl. What was her name?...Oh yeah. He stepped forward and grabbed Usagi's arm, breaking her concentration, and ending the silver light. "Usagi, leave him. He is a traitor and deserves to die." Usagi glared at the alien with rage. "Murderers deserve to die too, so why don't we kill you while we're at it." Freeza smile evilly, "Such a civil tongue. I wouldn't expect anything less from Vegeta's pupil. I could use someone like you in my army. You could have everything you ever wanted. Gold, jewels, respect, millions of people bowing down at your feet, power, anything…"  
  
"When Hell freezes over."  
  
"I tell you what. If you come with me than I won't kill anymore of your friends." A moan sounded from behind her. She turned and saw Vegeta struggling to sit up. "Don't lis-ten to him Us-a." Freeza powered up another blast, "So what will it be Son Usagi?" She chewed her lip and glanced towards her brother and friends. When she looked at Vegeta's helpless form she gave in and nodded. When she started to walk towards Freeza he released the ki blast on Vegeta.  
  
"No Vegeta!"  
  
She lept in front of the beam just in time, but it went straight through her and into Vegeta. She landed on Vegeta's chest and the clutched each other in a hug for their last breaths. "Foolish girl." Usagi gave a weak smile, "I had t-to try." Together they closed their eyes and breathed their last breath.  
  
An echo of a cry reached Usagi's ears, "No Usagi!" before all went black. Goku was just close enough to see his only daughter leap in the way of the blast. It never really sank in until Krillen, his best friend, died too. Then a deep rage filled him and he transformed into the legendary Super Saiyajin.  
  
  
  
Part B  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and then closed quickly. He blasted the dirt from on top of him and climbed out of the six foot hole. After he took a few precious breaths of air he noticed that Usagi was still in his arms. When he looked closer he noticed that she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
When she didn't respond he started to shake her. She still refused to breathe. Tears prickled in the back of his eyes as every attempt failed. When one tear finally fell and landed on her face she started to move. Her face scrunched up in pain or was it concentration? Then, as if she finally remembered how to breathe, her chest heaved and gulped in a giant breath of air. After a few more gulps she opened her sooty eyes and stared into a worried pair of coal black ones. She saw two streamers of tears streaking down Vegeta's dirty face. She sat up in his lap and studied him with a serious face.  
  
"Vegeta-sama I need to say something. I have a feeling that this is going to be one of the last times I will have to talk to anyone—"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just listen for a minute," she said while looking him straight in the eye. "Uncle Veggie you have been the best "Uncle" anyone could ever ask for. I had to at least try to save you, because I care about you. You have been like a second father to me." Usagi had tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached up and hugged him around his neck. "I love you,…'tousan. No matter what I always will. Don't ever forget that."  
  
Everything around them started to fade in and out. A cold wind washed over them before they found themselves in a forest with many Nameks. They were on Earth again. Usagi started to laugh softly as she squeezed Vegeta harder. She was finally home. She stepped back and looked at him again. The feeling of urgency washed through her entire body; a warning. "Veggie, please tell dad and Gohan that I love them, and that I'll miss them." Vegeta just looked at her strangely. She was talking like she was about to leave or something.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked around at the hundreds of Nameks that were scattered in the forest. "I'm going to go and look for Usagi," Gohan announced from beside her. He walked off in a random direction searching for his blond- haired sister. Bulma turned around and almost melted at the scene before her. Usagi was sitting in a certain Saiyajin no Ouji's lap hugging him.  
  
He is such a hunk! Some unknown inner voice shouted. Huh? No he's not! He's a jerk!...Ok well he's both… She sighed as she continued to watch the two. I swear, if I didn't know better I would've thought that Vegeta was Usa's father. A few moments later a giant portal opened up and Bulma did the only logical thing. She screamed.  
  
  
  
Usagi felt Vegeta return her hug and smiled. She would never forget what it was like to hug him. A cold feeling streaked down her spine causing her to shiver violently. Vegeta pulled away, "Wha—" A scream brought both of their attention behind them. A giant black portal swirled a few yards away. Usagi gulped and grabbed onto Vegeta's leg. A woman with long green hair stepped out of the swirling abyss and stared Usagi right in the eye.  
  
"Please Vegeta-sama don't let her take me." Vegeta heard and stepped in front of her shaking form. He crossed his arms and frowned while glaring at the woman. She didn't flinch like most people. "I have come for the princess. Not even you, Saiyajin no Ouji, will stop me."  
  
He smirked, "We'll just see about that." Pluto flipped a small piece of hair out of her eyes before raising her staff. Usagi gripped Vegeta's boot even tighter. She knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Time Freeze!" And everything stopped. Pluto grabbed Usagi and once she was close enough to the portal unfroze time. Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, and even some Nameks started forward to save the struggling girl.  
  
"No! Vegeta hel—"  
  
They could do nothing but watch as Usagi was swallowed up by the portal. No one spoke as eventually the fingertips of her outstretched hand disappeared. Shock and Silence. Vegeta's rage-filled scream echoed off the trees and disappeared into the night. She was gone. Usagi was gone…forever.  
  
  
  
(AN: Should I leave it there?...*thinks* No I think you guys have had enough horrible cliffhangers for now. But for this favor you MUST review. And give me your vote.  
  
  
  
Usagi lay on the misty floor of the Time Gate. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she softly cried for her family. Pluto looked at the face of the young princess with regret. "Shh…young one. _neck. "es. air. g. rms. that was destroyYou are safe know." When the other woman moved to hug her she scooted out of reach.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
Pluto flinched at her tome but did as she was told. Usagi stood up and got into a fighting stance. "Take me back home," her voice was low. She glared with so much force that Setsuna took a step back. The time guardian stood up to her full height and prepared herself to disobey an order. "I can't do that Usagi. I was told to bring you to a new dimension."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The fates have chosen you to be something great."  
  
"I don't care! Screw the fates! Take me back! NOW!"  
  
"Enough talk. I'm sending you to a new dimension with a new family."  
  
"No! I already have a family! I want to stay with them. Take me back!"  
  
Pluto sighed when she looked at the stubborn princess that had her arms crossed over her chest. "You don't have a choice. One day you will thank me for this."  
  
"One day I will kick your ass for this," spat the stubborn princess in all seriousness. With that said a portal opened up beneath Usagi's feet. Usagi flew above it and glared at the surprised woman. For some odd reason she knew that there was no hope in getting back to her home. "Why me?"  
  
"Because princess, you are the only one strong enough."  
  
"That's not true! A bunch of people are stronger than me." Pluto looked amused before the small girl disappeared into another eerie portal. Silence once more reigned over the small space that existed between times and dimensions.  
  
  
  
Remember you MUST review! Alright minna-chan I have to ask you to PPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEee answer this for me. It has to do with a project I'm doing for school so ppppllllleeeease either email or review with your answer. I have to have at least 50 people answer k?  
  
WHO HAS THE WIERDEST HAIRSTYLE?  
  
VEGETA You guys SHOULD know what Vegeta's hair looks like so…  
  
DUO He is from GW, has brown hair that is in a braid that goes all the way to his butt or so.  
  
TROWA He is also from GW and has brown hair that is arched over to one side with a jagged edge on the end  
  
CHICHRI He is from Fushigi Yugi, has blue hair that is buzzed I guess and has his bangs sticking up in the air arch a little to the left  
  
USAGI I'm not going to even let you ask  
  
PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSEEE! Thanks bunches (~ Katlin Grace 


	7. Homesickness

The polls are in. Vegeta won, followed by Chichri, then Usagi, Trowa, and finally Duo. Sorry all of the Duo fans out there. Thanks for all the help ^_^ it meant a lot.  
  
Dedications:  
  
Sil - you always keep me laughing, thanks it means a lot.  
  
Akizuki Nakura – if you didn't like the bad language then you might not entirely enjoy this chapter. Heh heh heh…  
  
CyberAngelOne key koneko-chan – Just because of your three reviews I added in a new part which I think that you'll like ^_^  
  
Selene – You know me too well. You will just have to wait for the next few chapters to find out what's going to happen now won't you? :~)  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ANSWERED THE POLL!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 7  
  
A fourteen year old Usagi stared at her wall blankly. Today was the anniversary of her arrival and would be spent thinking of her family. Luna woke up and was completely floored when she was that her charge was wide awake and not snoring away. What was even more disturbing to the cat was that a look of anger, sadness, and loneliness was painted across the usually cheerful girl's face. I miss them.  
  
It had been seven years since she had trained with her father and 'uncle', since she had REALLY fought, seven lonely years of fake cheerfulness…seven long BORING years. They had just recently defeated Beryl. During the battle she had reached a new level. I guess the Ginzuishou worked with my Saiyajin powers…she didn't stand a chance. After a minute of smirking like Vegeta she got up and got ready for school.  
  
Kami I miss them.  
  
She smirked at the memory of her arrival. She would never forget that day-the day she had to except a new life, the day she lost all that the new or cared about, the day she got even.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi shot up from her bed sweating and panting like a dog. She just had the weirdest dream. Getting sucked through portals and talking with stubborn green-haired women just weren't your normal everyday er… night nightmares.  
  
Something didn't feel right. She took a good look around, and started to panic. This wasn't her room. This wasn't the hospital. This wasn't a cave on Namek, nor the inside of a spaceship. In a dazed stupor she looked around the room and nearly gagged. The bright pink that surrounded her started to make her so she diverted her gaze and looked at the large collection of stuffed bunny's pilled in the far corner. She shuddered violently wishing to blow them all to oblivion. They just smiled back at her hauntingly. If Vegeta were there he would have ripped all of their heads off and blast them slowly and painfully into the next dimension.  
  
A wonderful smell made its way through her door and to Usagi. Her head shot up. All thoughts slipped from her mind as her stomach took her over. Jumping up she swayed ever so slightly. Looking down her eyes grew wide when she noticed that her tail was gone. What the fuck?! It didn't feel right. She would ask her dad about it later. The only thing that mattered now was food getting in her stomach.  
  
She raced down a set of unfamiliar stares trusting her nose to find food. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. An unfamiliar woman with long blue hair was humming while making breakfast while another unfamiliar person was hiding behind a newspaper. A sudden chill ran down her spine. This was not right. Who were these people? She stood perfectly still while debating on what to do.  
  
The woman took notice of her and smiled kindly. "Usagi, dear, I didn't see you. Why are you up so early?" Usagi stared at the woman with fear. How did she know my name? She wouldn't show her fear. She had been through so much and wasn't going to disappoint her senseis by showing her fear. She just shrugged casually in response.  
  
Thankfully the lady hadn't pressed any further. She timidly took a seat next to the man with the newspaper. "Hey there princess, are you ready to start your first day of school yet?" Kenji braced himself for the ear-piercing scream that was surely to come. When he told his daughter that she was going to start school a few days ago she had thrown a fit. He was surprised when his usually hyper daughter stayed silent. "What's wrong pumpkin?"  
  
Usagi looked up in surprise. This man was obviously her new 'father'. She pushed back her tears and took a deep and calming breath. "Nothing, just thinking that's all." Her new 'father' was about to say something but was cut short when a huge amount of food was placed in front of him.  
  
"Eat up sweetie we don't want you to be late for school," her 'mother' said with a smile. Usagi nodded dumbly and started to dig in. Her parents weren't too surprised by her eating habits but they did notice that she was eating at a faster pace than normal. Usagi had to admit that the food was good, but it still didn't compare with her real mother's cooking.  
  
Before long Usagi was ushered out the door and into a car that wasn't hovering. She would have rather flown to school but she had a feeling that these new people weren't used to that. All she wanted now was time to think. Everything had just turned so confusing because of that green- haired woman. The car came to a stop and her father smiled as she slowly climbed out of the car.  
  
After a quick goodbye she turned to look at the crowd of first graders screaming and laughing with each other. She wasn't in a laughing mood. Right now she wanted nothing more than to give a good beating to something. She spotted a huge oak tree to the side of the insane children. Clenching and unclenching her fist did little to help her homicidal mood.  
  
The huge tree had a dark aura around it—probably why the other kids had avoided it—that matched her mood perfectly. As she took a seat on a huge root that gave an unnatural upward curve she closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. Suddenly her sensitive Saiyajin ears picked up soft footsteps making their way over to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ms. Haruna looked out at her class of hyper youngsters. She always enjoyed trying to pick out their personalities before she got a chance to meet them. Already she knew who the troublemakers were and who would be the brains. Her head shot up when she saw a small girl with blond hair step inside the courtyard. This girl was somehow different from all of the rest.  
  
She watched in curiosity as the small girl gazed at the other students. Even from across the yard she could see a flash of emotion streak through her eyes. When the small girl started to walk towards the tree she decided to follow. There was something about this new child that intrigued her.  
  
As the older woman moved closer she could see that the girl was crying. It wasn't the pitiful whining that children her age were supposed to cry but a soul-shaking sob that tore at the woman's heart. She silently resolved to befriend the little girl and cheer her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi heard the gentle pounding of the feet stop in front of her. When she looked up she found a woman gazing down at her in curiosity. The woman looked kind enough but she had learned that looks could be deceiving. She wasn't about to trust anyone. Jumping to her feet she stood proudly in front of the older lady. She stared straight into her eyes clearly stating that she wasn't afraid of anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ms. Haruna looked at the determined girl before her. She had been completely puzzled by her student's actions. There they stood staring into each other's eyes, one in challenge, and one in puzzlement. They had yet to speak, the only sound came from the rain that pounded against fallen leaves and the cement. She could hear the children all scream and run inside for cover. Most children would have been crying or screaming about being wet, but here was this fragile girl standing straight and proud while the rain started to soak through her dress.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked while trying to ease the mood a little. The small girl eyed her for a second and decided to answer her. "Nobody. Leave." Usagi glared at her before closing her eyes and sitting back down. She wasn't in the mood for stupid nosey women.  
  
"Ms. Haruna I do believe that that is Tsukino Usagi," a soft mysterious voice sounded from behind the two. Usagi's eyes snapped open, she knew that voice. Her eyes fell on the very same green-haired woman that she had had a pleasant talk with yesterday. "You!" she snarled while standing and falling into a fighting stance.  
  
Ms. Haruna eyed Usagi with confusion. "Hi Trista," she said to her secretive assistant. She had arrived earlier that day claiming to be her student intern. The funny thing was that the green-haired girl seemed older than her.  
  
"I'll take care of Usagi."  
  
Ms. Haruna could do nothing but nod. "Just make sure she gets in before she gets sick." After that was said she made a mad dash for her classroom door. Once Setsuna was sure that the older woman was out of sight she turned back to the young half-Saiyajin. Before she could comprehend what was happening she stumbled back from a force that slammed into her face. Her cheek burned with pain as she gently touched it.  
  
"Some warrior, you can't even sense my movements," the girl snarled at her and stared at her in disgust. The time guardian climbed to her feet and stared at her princess in confusion. She knew that the girl was forgiving. I would have thought that she would have forgiven me by now. "I take it that you're still mad at me."  
  
"No shit," Usagi said while spitting at her opponent's feet. She really had picked up a lot of bad habits from Vegeta. "I do believe that I told you that I was going to kick your ass one day. Guess what? Today is going to be your lucky day. I didn't train for so long just to be pushed around by some know-it-all bitch that thinks she can do whatever the hell she pleases."  
  
Setsuna reeled back in shock. Of everything that she had expected that certainly wasn't it. She had never heard such foul words from a girl's mouth, much less her princess'. "I came here to tell you that you can't act like yourself around anyone in this new dimension. If you do then the timeline will become unstable and the future uncertain. Do you understand?"  
  
Usagi looked her up and down. If this wasn't hate then she didn't know what was. Right now all she wanted to do was rip this woman in half. The only problem was that if she followed through than she wasn't sure how she was going to get back home. Silence reigned and again only the soft pounding of the rain could be heard.  
  
"I will never forgive you for taken me away from my home," Setsuna looked down in shame, and winced at her princess' harsh words. "I swear on the honor of every Saiyajin that when I'm old enough I will leave. Not you, the fates, or Kami himself will stop me."  
  
"The Saiyajins have no honor."  
  
Usagi leaped forward again and punched her again. She had no right to talk about her family and ancestors that way. When she glanced back at the surprised woman she smirked like her first sensei and glared at her. She was satisfied with her work. Setsuna had a nice puffy black and blue cheek from her first hit and a bloody lip from her second. "I hate you."  
  
With that the girl turned on her heel and walked out from under the cover of the oak tree's branches and into the pouring rain. She didn't look back and she didn't feel sorry for anything that she had done. The bitch deserved more than what she got, a weird sounding voice echoed within her mind. (AN: I don't have anything personal against Setsuna it's just that I thought that Usagi might.) Sighing she entered the classroom and gazed at the crowd of busy children.  
  
For some reason she had Setsuna's words seriously. What if by the way she acted she could change the future. Right now she only wanted one future, a happy one. She had to pick a new personality and fast before someone took notice of her. Closing her eyes she could imagine her father holding her hand and smiling down at her. He would have encouraged her to be strong and to have fun. Vegeta would have been on her other side telling her to look out for herself and to never forget what she stands for.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. For a happy future she would have to act like a happy person. The only one that came to mind was her ditzy father. Her mouth worked its way into her father's stupid little grin and she giggled slightly. She ran into the room and tripped because of her missing tail. She still wasn't used to not having it. Oh well she thought as she started to fall slowly towards the ground. This will only help with my little charade. She started to ball her eyes out when she hit the ground. Let the show begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm on the side of her bed started to shrill and screech. For once this year she had actually gotten up, not only on time, but early. She got up and got dressed still thinking of about her family. For once I miss mom forcing us to study. At least then we would never have to up insanely early for school. She would take home school any day. Sighing she walked down the stairs and outside.  
  
"Usagi, honey, you forgot your breakfast!" her adopted mom called after her. She wasn't hungry; in fact she even forgot her lunch. Oh well one day won't hurt. One day. If she could just have this one day to show them—to show everyone—she would be happy. Just this one day. On her nice slow walk to school she didn't run into anyone or fall down.  
  
When she stepped into the classroom, only half of the students were there. They all stopped in mid-sentence and stared at her. Usagi didn't pay them any mind and sat down in her seat next to a window. Makoto and Ami both stared at her with their mouths touching the floor. Bakas. She normally would have been rolling around on the floor in laughter, but not today. Her frown stayed in place and she stayed silent until Ms. Haruna walked into the room. The final bell rang and she started to take role.  
  
"Tsukin—" she stopped and stared at her classroom door clearly expecting it Usagi to come flying through it any moment. After a minute she frowned, "Where is that girl?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
The teacher whipped her head around and stared at Usagi's sitting form blankly. After blinking a few times she started to laugh. "Class I must be seeing things. I could swear that Usagi is sitting in her seat right now."  
  
Ami timidly raised her hand. "That is because she is."  
  
Ms. Haruna stopped laughing and stared at Usagi again. She gripped the blackboard behind her for support. "How many other students see Usagi?" Everyone in the class raised their hands. "Oh my, a rare case of mass hallucination."  
  
Usagi sighed and stood up. She said through gritted teeth, "I *am* here. BUT if you are going to spend the entire day gawking then maybe I should leave. After all what's the point of going to school if you don't learn anything?" Ah yes. With her memories so came her 'civil tongue'. Just for today she would show them all, that she DID have a backbone. Just for today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They would have expected her to burst into tears and wail about them staring not to remain looking calm. Ms. Haruna straightened up and looked at this new Usagi skeptically. She remembered meeting Usagi for the first time. That day stood out in her mind so vividly. That very some girl that had intrigued her back then stood before her now, no longer wearing the mask.  
  
She remembered when a soaking wet chibi-Usagi had walked through her classroom door and gazed at her students with envy. She remembered the thoughtful look and watched as the ditzy, carefree mask formed on her face for the very first time. Haruna knew that that mask only hid the complex confused girl that lay beneath. From that day forward she had vowed to strip the mask away and get to know the girl that lay beneath.  
  
As she continued to follow young Usagi through her school career she had watched many things happen and had nearly achieved her goal a few times. Now all of a sudden Usagi had broken free from the restraints that she had built around herself and was normal again? Something was wrong. She knew that something had happened. But what?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That won't be necessary." Usagi sat back down and stared out of the window. She remembered her mom always forcing her and Gohan to study at least half of the day.  
  
She missed Gohan so much. There wasn't anyone in her new home that she could tell all of her secrets to. Gohan was always so understanding to her problems. He could always tell when something was bothering her. Then he would go out of his way to cheer her up. She didn't know how she had gotten along all of these years without him supporting up. He was truly the best brother anyone could ever ask for.  
  
The image of the school courtyard outside became watery as tears flooded her eyes. "Usagi! Do you think that just because of your little show this morning that you are above paying attention in my class? If so, than solve the problem on the board." Ms. Haruna was shocked to find the tormented tears swimming in the young girl's eyes. Usagi glanced at the board for a minute before looking back outside. "6287.8059"  
  
"Well you're wrong." Ami raised her hand, "Actually Ms. Haruna she is right." The teacher calmly snatched up a calculator from a student's desk. After about a minute of frantic typing she dropped the small machine. "Impossible." She wasn't sure if she liked this new Usagi.  
  
"Tsukino you know better then to cheat." Usagi whirled around so fast that everyone in the room backed up in their seats. "I would never! Just because you think that I'm too stupid to know how to do this doesn't mean that I can't." She was furious. No one had EVER gone so far as to accuse her of cheating.  
  
"Are you saying that you already know this when I haven't even taught it yet?" Usagi leaned back with her arms crossed and her Vegeta-smirk in place.  
  
"Who? Usagi? HA! She can't even walk and chew gum at the same time!" some boy in the back of her class screamed while laughing. Her death glared shut him up pretty quickly. Today was NOT the day to mock her. With her patience practically at zero she was likely to hurt somebody by the end of school.  
  
Ms. Haruna wrote about ten math problems on the board. "If you're so confident in yourself then you won't mind doing these problems."  
  
Just this one day.  
  
In the time that it took her to walk up to the board she had already figured out half of them. Needless to say, she wasn't bothered by her teacher for the rest of the day. When the lunch bell rang everyone practically ran out of the door.  
  
"Usagi, can you stay after for a minute?" Makoto and Ami walked ahead of her while giving her sympathetic looks.  
  
"Hai Ms. H?"  
  
"Usagi how in the world did you know all of that?"  
  
She quirked a smile before saying carefully, "My 'kaasan was kind of obsessive with grades and school. May I be excused now?"  
  
"Sure." Only after Ms. Haruna was alone did she catch something. "What did she mean by 'was'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sat down at the base of the big oak tree. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly fully enjoying the happy weather.  
  
"So Usagi, how did you know those answers?" Ami asked while sitting down across from her friend.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto said joining them. "I was sure you were toast."  
  
Usagi shrugged with her eyes closed. "I guess it just came to me. You know, in the spare of the moment." She could tell without even having to open her eyes that Ami was looking at her skeptically, "That is very unlikely."  
  
"Hey, speaking of toast, Usa where's your lunch?" Makoto asked. Before she let her blond friend answer she grinned, "You forgot didn't you? Well you can have some of mine. I knew that our real Usagi was still in there somewhere."  
  
"No thanks. I'm not really hungry." Again without having to look she knew that her friends resembled various types of fish with bug eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gym came after lunch. The coach was probably the only teacher in the entire school that she despised. He was always teasing her about her "clumsiness". However, today she knew that if he pushed her too hard then she would push back. After they had dressed out in their repulsive uniforms everyone was herded around a giant mat in the middle of the gym. There were smaller mats scattered around the room.  
  
"Listen up weaklings! A few weeks ago I graduated from the highest level in karate. The school has given me permission to teach you sissies the ancient art. (AN- I couldn't resist) It not only gets you in shape but provides an efficient workout for your cardiovascular system. (AN- you know how they always have to put that stuff in. It's like an excuse as to why they're teaching it to you, you know BESIDES the fact that they get paid.) I have decided to demonstrate a few moves for you. You obviously won't be nearly as good as me, since I've been studying for quite a few years."  
  
He looked around and got a devilish grin on his face. "Tsukino Usagi, get your lazy carcass up here. You will be my demo partner." Makoto was about to protest but stopped when she saw her friend smirk.  
  
"He is going to feel stupid after this." Makoto watched her friend in curiosity. What has she got up her sleeve?  
  
Usagi stretched for a minute before falling into a fighting stance. Everyone studied her in curiosity. She *seemed* to know what she was doing. "Now try not to trip over your feet Usagi." She got her Vegeta smirk on again. Revenge will be sweet. "Oh I won't."  
  
The cocky coach charged at her with his fist raised. She just sidestepped and tried to ram her knee in his gut. He flipped out of the way in time to only get a scratch. He looked at her in confusion before advancing again. His fists flew at her in a small barrage. She just swatted them away with one hand while covering a yawn. Finally she caught one of his fists and shoved him back. This is REALLY starting to get pathetic.  
  
"I don't want you to hold back just because I MIGHT get hurt." The coach blinked in surprise for a minute. "Fine, but I'm not going to be blamed. I have everyone here as witnesses." She nodded before dropping into another fighting stance. The man flew in with a high kick aiming for her head. She grabbed his foot and threw him across the mat.  
  
"Whoa!" The class watched in amazement. Who would have thought that Usagi, the crybaby, would know karate?  
  
She gave her opponent time to recover with much boredom. Even though Vegeta taught her to take advantage of every opportunity that was given that was considered the dirty way of fighting. This was nothing compared to her spars with Vegeta and her dad. "I'll tell you what I'll fight you with only my left hand."  
  
"Whatever just fight!" She sighed before advancing. The class watched in awe as she flipped over the coach's head and rammed her left elbow in his back. He flipped back and ran forward. She did about three one-handed back flips before shooting forward and punching him square in the gut. A well placed roundhouse kick sent him soaring out of the small ring. Everyone winced at the skidding sound that echoed off the bleachers.  
  
"I win," Usagi said while going back to sit next to Makoto. "You don't look so surprised," she said half pouting. The brunette smiled, "I was half expecting you to do something like that. I know Luna never taught you to fight like that so who did?"  
  
"An uncle of mine is really into martial arts. When I was young he trained me. I'm too out of shape, he'd be disappointed."  
  
"Disappointed? I don't think that *I* could have done any better at my best."  
  
Usagi shrugged, you have no idea exactly how much I *was* holding back. At least the coach, or anyone for that matter, would think twice when they started to belittle her abilities.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After school Usagi decided to take a stroll around the park before meeting up with the other scouts at the arcade. Her mind began to wander for the umpteenth time that day. I wonder if dad won in the fight against Freeza. Maybe I should ask Setsuna how it turned out. She wished her dad was here because he would cheer her up. Ever since she arrived here she had been worried about what other people thought about her. It hurt her whenever she was made fun of. Every time someone said something that *really* got to her she would think of her dad.  
  
He acted younger than her and Gohan most of the time. A little kid stuck in a man's body. That was one of the reasons she had kept up her acting for so long. A- It was probably hereditary and B- because she found a degree of comfort in knowing that if she acted like her dad then he would always be there. She couldn't go around acting like Vegeta, because innocent people would whined up getting hurt.  
  
She smiled at the thought of Vegeta walking around like her dad. A ditzy Vegeta, now THAT would be something she would pay to see. Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when a certain crescent moon wearing cat came running up to her. "Usa! Hurry up the scouts need your help!" She followed Luna not wasting any precious time with transforming. Screams reached her sensitive ears. A plant like youma had all of the scouts captured.  
  
"Hurry Usa transform!"  
  
"There's no time!" Usagi rushed forward and kicked the plant woman in the back of the head. "What the—? Why you little—"  
  
The response came out of habit. "I'm a little what? Princess? Aww you're so nice!" The youma charged at her and she jumped over it. A silver ki ball formed in her cupped hands.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!!"  
  
The youma used some of its powers to block the blast. Both the shield and the blast disappeared. With its energy drain it released the scouts and started to power up for one final attack. Usagi breathed in slowly concentrating on her power while remembering what Vegeta taught her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Every fighter has a special attack that they master and prefect. It usually is their finishing blast."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"It's not important and don't interrupt me again. You have to clear your mind of all thoughts and distractions. Focus on the ki that flows through you and push it into you hands. Most fighters shape theirs into a ball. Then you bush the ki through your hands and at your enemy. In time you'll learn how to direct it."  
  
"Like this?" She did everything she was told and blew up a nearby tree. Vegeta started to laugh, "Yeah like that only bigger, a lot bigger."  
  
*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
Think big Usagi. Two giant ki balls formed in each of her outstretched hands warming her entire body. The plant youma was preparing a deadly Venus flytrap. You would think that after all of this time they would at least come up with better attacks than that. With a yell Usagi released the two blasts from both her hands. They swirled around each other strengthening the attack. The youma's attack quickly disintegrated. The ki blast separated into two beams and wrapped around the youma turning it into dust instantly. "Dusted!"  
  
The scouts (and cats) were just staring at her in complete shock. "How? Wha?" they all asked. Usagi shrugged, turned on her heel, and walked away.  
  
"That uncle of hers must have been one powerful man," Jupiter whispered in awe.  
  
Little did they know that tomorrow Usagi would return to being the klutzy, ditzy girl she usually was. It was only twice every year, on the anniversary of her arrival as well as her birthday, that Usagi showed her true colors in honor of her family. She was just a powerful, sad, lonely girl that missed her family. Doing that only eased her homesickness slightly.  
  
Kami I miss them; all of them.  
  
  
  
________________________________Meanwhile___________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Vegeta stumbled into the kitchen and made his way to the sink. He grabbed a giant pitcher and filled in with ice cold water. The icy water spilled out form the sides of his mouth and ran down his arms and chest as he continued to chug its contents down. His heavy breathing caused his hands to shake as he continued to drink his fill.  
  
Bulma walked in just as he was pouring the rest of it on his head. "Vegeta you're dripping water all over my kitchen floor!" (AN: *face falters* *everyone falls down anime style) He just ignored her and walked out of the room heading back to the gravity room. "Oh no you don't!" Bulma grabbed his arm and lead him to the couch. "You mister are going to sit here and relax!"  
  
Vegeta just glared at her and was about to walk off when she suddenly knew what was bothering him. Her face turned to stare at him with sadness and worry. "You can't keep beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault that she was taken," she said quietly.  
  
"What would you know?"  
  
"I was there if his *Highness* would care to remember." She grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down on the couch with her. "Usagi wouldn't want you to nearly kill yourself over her." When Vegeta didn't say anything she gripped his hand tighter.  
  
"I was right there. If I had only reached out I could have grabbed her—saved her. She had cried out for me and I couldn't help her." Vegeta became tense with anger as he remembered the day that happened three years ago. Bulma laid her head on his shoulder. "You loved her." It wasn't a question so he didn't answer.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in his lap. Bulma was surprised at his sudden show of affection. He buried his head in her shoulder. "W-What if she had forgotten me—us? She might not ever come back."  
  
Bulma hugged him and ran fingers through his black hair. "Vegeta, no one could forget you even if they tried and I bet quite a few wish they could. Usa wouldn't turn her back on her friends or family. I have a feeling that she will come back soon."  
  
"I miss her."  
  
Bulma sent a silent thank you out to the small girl that showed her the emotion behind the mask. "If she walked in right now she would probably skip around the couch singing about how much she was right, and how she was such a good matchmaker," Vegeta said flatly. Bulma laughed.  
  
After a minute she scrunched her nose in disgust, "Eww Veggie you're all sweaty! You need a bath." He smirked and picked her up. "Care to join me?" She laughed and was about to respond when chibi-Trunks' cry ruined the. Vegeta put her down and she sighed while rubbing her head.  
  
"He couldn't have waited thirty minutes?" Vegeta asked to no one in particular. Bulma turned to Vegeta and grinned. "You're pouting." He crossed his arms and turned his head away, "I am not." She laughed as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Later that night Vegeta stayed up and was staring out into the night. "Come home soon Usa-chan." His silent plea seemed to hang in the air for a minute. Sighing he wrapped his arms around Bulma before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again I must say that this WILL BE A USA ROMANCE. Right now I'm just focusing on Veg/Bulma. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Again I must warn you that I already have the next chapter written. When I get enough reviews I'll post it so all you have to do is review. If you want to know about how the years are differing you have to go back and reread it. The years are hinted at so you SHOULD be able to figure out who I'm going to be pairing her with, if you haven't already. COME ON PEOPLE READ THE TITLE!!  
  
~Katlin Grace 


	8. Coconuts

Thanks for all of the reviews! I was so surprised at getting that many for 1 chapter! I really wish that authors would update more! It's not FAIR!!! NEways, thanks for the reviews and just for all of that I wrote a kind-of long chapter.  
  
  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Usagi, now Sailor Cosmos, heaved in a giant breath of air. She refused to shed tears until she was sure that Chaos was banished. While holding her breath she looked around for her evil enemy. Only the dim light of the stars and the endless black of space stared back at her. The Sword of Sealing hummed gently in her hands.  
  
It was over. The lone senshi collapsed from exhaustion and continued to gulp in much needed air. She breathed space now; she was space. The battle had ended in her favor, but not without casualties. Her senshi had given their lives, their souls, to help her win.  
  
If only I was strong enough I could have saved them. If only I had moved faster or fought harder they would still be alive. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears that threatened to fall. No! I will NOT cry! The Senshi of Legend does NOT cry! What would Vegeta think? ...What would Dad and Gohan think of me? They would be ashamed. Here I am dressed in a skimpy miniskirt and fighting behind the cover of magic. I-I would be a great disappointment. Usagi's face fell as she thought of her family and friends and how much she missed them. I wish I could see them again, disappointment or not.  
  
She looked around at the dead universe. In the heat of battle every living thing had died. She was truly alone. The loud silence invaded her thoughts. Nothing. There was nothing left. Nothing. Silence and an eerie calm consumed everything.  
  
Should I leave? Would that be too selfish of me? She thought about it long and hard. It wasn't out of her power to leave. She could go and travel anywhere she pleased in all of the universe's dimensions. But would it be wise to leave this dimension unprotected?  
  
Yes, I should go. It would upset the natural balance of good and evil if I stayed any longer. Good alone cannot rule over anything because what is good without evil and evil without good? She almost laughed at herself when she noticed that she was thinking like Setsuna.  
  
In a flash of light she reappeared in Pluto's former domain. Staring at the Time Gates she half expected Pluto to start yelling at her for being there. In another flash of light she stood in some loose dark blue shorts and a silver tank top. On the back of her shirt she had half of Vegeta's training symbol and half of her father's in a yin yang type fashion. It just seemed like the right thing since the training and the senseis were so different from each other.  
  
I wonder if dad and Veggie get along now. She took a deep breath to calm her excitement. The time key appeared in her right hand. She started to chant after swishing and twirling it a few times.  
  
"Cronos, god of Time and Space, lend me passage through the barriers that confine this dimension. I, Neo-Queen Serenity, the Queen of the Cosmos, Senshi of Legend, and sole heir to the former silver alliance command it."  
  
The gates were flung open allowing her passage and giving her a strange sense of freedom. As she entered the ancient gates everything seemed to bow before her. Yes, she was definitely queen here. In a final flash of light she disappeared leaving the stars to stare after her in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo's head shot up from his meditating state. Something was coming. He stood up and looked around in uncertainty. Everyone had gathered on the Lookout and was waiting for their turn in the room of Spirit and Time. There was something about that power that seemed familiar.  
  
Goku and Gohan were in the room right now so they couldn't have caused his uneasiness. His gaze shot over to the other Saiyajins. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were relaxing on some small boulders that had no reason for being there. No, it couldn't be them.  
  
The older Namek that was fused inside of him urged him inside the palace. Just when he was about to quit his search and declare himself insane a small flash caught his attention. Fearing that Cell had decided to attack early he rushed into the room ready to fight. He was not, however, prepared for who he did find. A silver-haired girl was turned away from him examining her surroundings. The combined symbols on the back of her shirt caught his attention. Nande kuso?!  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have with the Earth?" and older voice sprouted from his lips. Damn that Kami. When the girl turned around he nearly fainted from shock. Only one girl had that strange hair style and those innocent blue eyes. "U-Usagi?" He wasn't sure just yet, she seemed too old.  
  
"Hello Piccolo. It is good to be home again."  
  
He gasped at her tome and looked into her eyes again. This is definitely Usagi, but something has changed her. "So the little girl decided to come back. No longer a girl I see. You're stronger but by how much?"  
  
She laughed at his questions, "That is for me to know and for you to find out. Tell me oh wise and nosey Namek." She watched him snort in amusement. "How have things been since I was gone?"  
  
"As good as can be expected, I guess. We have a new enemy."  
  
She nodded gravely before walking towards the door. "It is good to see you again." She disappeared through the door and into the outside world. Usagi marveled at the sun that poured down from the sky. Since she had been battling in space it had been a while since she had seen anything so beautiful. A breeze washed over her forcing her long silver hair to whip around her. It actually smelled different, the air tasted sweeter, and the sky seemed to welcome her back. It's good to be home again.  
  
Sensing a lot of powers from behind the palace she became curious and peeked her head out from around the corner. Now that she was Sailor Cosmos her power level blended in and became one with her surroundings, making her practically invisible. Moving faster than she ever thought possible she ran to the nearest pillar. Very cautiously she peered at the mess of spiky black hair from behind. Vegeta. Tears prickled behind her eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the column. Now she was sure that he was safe. He hadn't been killed while she was gone. Opening her eyes she looked at him again. Something lavender caught her attention. She stared in awe at the god that sat next to her sensei. He was gorgeous with soft lavender-colored hair and the most perfect body that could ever grace a man. What fascinated her most were his stunning blue eyes. They sparkled with wonder and amusement.  
  
As she started to descend from Cloud 9 and back into reality she noticed that he was staring straight at her! During her examination she must have some out from her hiding place. When he opened his mouth to say something she grew alarmed and shook her head frantically. When he only looked at her curiously she put a finger to her lips. Her eyes seemed to beg please don't say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks leaned back and smirked at the beautiful megami. Why shouldn't I? He was absolutely taken with the angel before him. "Brat, what are you looking at?" the voice of his father broke him from his thoughts. "Oh…um…I...uh...never really noticed just how beautiful Kami's palace was. Heh…heh..." He watched in amusement as the angel blushed knowing full well that he was talking about her.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Yeah right." Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and watched as his goddess slowly approached.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was relieved that the purple-haired warrior wouldn't say anything. Silently she moved towards Vegeta. Excitement and dread both coursed through her veins. She feared that she had become a disappointment, a failure in his eyes. She was holding her breath and crossing her fingers.  
  
In one quick movement she wrapped her pale arms around his shoulders. "It's good to see you again Uncle Veggie." She felt him catch his breath and turn in her grasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks watched in horror as the goddess hugged his father. Is she suicidal?! He was about to jump in and save her life but his father's face stopped him in his tracks. Trunks watched anger, shock, and delight cross Vegeta's usually arrogant facial features.  
  
Vegeta pulled the girl out from behind him and studied her intently. Usagi looked down to study her feet. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment that was *surely* in his eyes. The moments drew out into minutes as she still found herself under his intense gaze. When she was about to lift her head she found herself buried in his embrace.  
  
"I missed you Usa-chan."  
  
Tears sprung in her eyes as they threatened to fall for the second time that day. She was finally home where she really belonged. She clutched at his chest and he tightened his grip around her. After a minute they pulled away and she finally gazed into his eyes. Joyful tears streamed down her face freely as she gave a watery smile. She studied his face for a few minutes. It looked just the way she remembered. His eyes were shining with tears of joy before he quickly covered it up.  
  
His face became stern, "I'm not going to let you leave again." She smiled, "Oh I'm not." He smiled a little before becoming suddenly confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you from the future too?"  
  
"Huh? No why?"  
  
"Well you're older than the other brat."  
  
"Oh." After a moment passed Trunks was sure that he was permanently lost.  
  
"If you're older are you stronger?" Vegeta asked in anticipation and excitement.  
  
"Stronger than you could ever possibly imagine."  
  
"I don't know I have a pretty good imagination."  
  
She was about to retort when Krillen and the rest of the Z-senshi came rushing over. "Usagi! Look at you, all grown up. You're going to stay right?"  
  
"Yep! You guys have to put up with me again!"  
  
They all groaned and muttered things like, "—and just when we were having fun too."  
  
"—there goes my vacation."  
  
"Hey!" Usagi screamed indignantly. While everyone laughed, Trunks emerged from his confusion. So this is the famous Son Usagi. He thought back to when he had first heard of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trunks had decided to stay with the Z-senshi and train with them for the Androids. He was currently with Gohan for his ninth birthday. It was strange for him to see the normally happy boy depressed. In fact everyone seemed depressed, even his father.  
  
"Gohan, why is everyone so down?" Gohan's face got paler and he seemed to become more subdued and detached, if that was possible. "It's also Usagi's birthday. I miss her."  
  
"Who's Usagi?"  
  
The small boy looked at him in shock. "Y-you mean she isn't in the future?!"  
  
"I've never heard of her."  
  
Gohan looked on the verge of tears. "You mean she never comes back?!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Usagi...my twin sister." Trunks stood there and blinked for a few minutes. "You have a sister?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "It's all my fault! She would still be here if it wasn't for me. I should have been faster…" Gohan trailed off as tears ran down his face. Lost in his memories he turned and flew off. It unnerved Trunks to see the past self of his mentor so sad. Concerned about his friend's behavior Trunks decided to ask his father about this Usagi girl.  
  
Vegeta was in the gravity room (No surprise there). When Trunks walked in he was almost crushed underneath the gravity. His father had NEVER trained under such harsh conditions before. Right when he was sure that he was going to be suffocated everything stopped. "What are you doing here brat?"  
  
Straightening up he faced the cold glare of his role model. "I needed to ask you about something."  
  
"Go and ask that onna. I have better things to do than sit around and chat," he said while walking towards the gravity machine.  
  
"Will you tell me about Son Usagi?"  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid step and became tense with rage. Just when he was going to take it out on his son he seemed to think twice and suddenly became subdued. He looked ancient and wise instead of arrogant and powerful. "Son Usagi… she was a true Saiyajin Princess. I don't know why a dense third-class baka had the daughter that should have been mine. Usa- chan was very powerful and strangely wise for someone her age."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger and said, "I should have saved her. I was right behind her, the closest one to her! That strange green-haired bitch just had to stop time. Damn that onna! Damn her to hell!!"  
  
"So what happened?" Trunks' soft voice echoed off the padded walls. Vegeta looked at his ignorant son in annoyance. "Leave brat. I have training to do." Yeah more like torture. Mirai Trunks new better than to pressure his father when he was in one of his moods. Walking out of the gravity room he spotted his mother passing by.  
  
"Hey 'Kaasan wait!"  
  
"What is it Mirai?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me the entire story behind Son Usagi." For some odd reason Trunks found that he was kind of obsessed with the ghost of a girl. She seemed to be in the hearts of everyone. It fascinated him that his father even respected her and envied Goku because he was her father.  
  
His mother started to retell everything she knew about the small girl. "…Both your father and Goku trained her when she was young. Even at her young age her powers rivaled Vegeta's. They were close, like father and daughter. In fact I bet the only reason he doesn't treat you like his 'heir' is because in his mind you're not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if Vegeta had a choice he would name her Saiyajin no Oujo. He was such a high respect for her that no one could even rival her."  
  
"Well what happened to her?"  
  
"Everyone had just been wished back from Namek when it happened. She was talking to Vegeta when this strange green-haired woman with a staff stepped out of a portal. She somehow was able to kidnap Usagi right in front of everyone. Now minna blame themselves for not saving her-Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta more than everyone else. Goku wasn't there to even see her one last time. Vegeta blames himself for not bring able to help her."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes both in deep thought. "Tell me Mirai, is she in the future?"  
  
"Honestly, until today I have never even heard of her." Bulma nodded sadly before standing up. "There is till a chance that she will return. For everyone's sake I hope she comes back soon. We all miss her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Veggie-chan, who's this?" The megami turned and looked at him curiously. "My brat from the future." Usagi glared at the spiky-haired man before looking back at him. "I'm sure you have a real name. Though, I wouldn't put it past Veggie to name his kid Brat."  
  
Trunks laughed at the indignant face his father made. Standing he bowed before the megami. "Watashiwa Trunks. Everyone here calls me Mirai because I'm from the future." Usagi got a mischievous smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey Veggie he's cuter than you!" Both the said Saiyajins blushed under the remark. "I've never seen Vegeta blush before," Krillen said through his laughter. That earned him a death glare. Usagi looked around for someone. She grabbed onto Trunk's shoulder for support and stood on her tippy toes. "Hey where's everyone else?" Piccolo spoke up, "Gohan and Goku are still in the room of Spitit and Time." Usagi lowered back on her feet and started to pout, "Well when are they going to some out?"  
  
"They have about two more hours." She frowned and continued to pout. "Hey I can go and see mom and Bulma!"  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta's eyes had locked onto Usagi's hand that was still on Trunks' shoulder. An idea started to form in his head. Now it was his turn to play matchmaker. "Yeah I'm sure the onnas would LOVE to see you. Mirai go with her."  
  
"Huh? Why me?"  
  
"Because I'm not in the mood for a bunch of crying and squealing."  
  
"B-But—"  
  
"Oh come on Mirai!" Usagi said while grabbing his hand and blasting off. It took him a minute to realize that he was air born. It took him even longer to notice that he was holding hands with his goddess. He was going to use this opportunity to its fullest. Intertwining their fingers he flew up beside her. She smiled at him and just enjoyed the flight.  
  
"Chichi is probably at my 'kaasan's house." It took Usagi a minute before she put two and two together.  
  
"So they DID get together!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I got Veggie-chan and Bulma together! I thought they made the *cutest* couple. I am so good! Oh, and I have to blackmail him with the wedding pictures!" Trunks laughed as her eyes got all starry with excitement. "Well then I guess we don't have much time to waist!" he said speeding up. "Yeah!"  
  
They reached the door of Capsule Corp. in no time. Usagi was chewing the nails on her free hand. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I just can't walk in and say, 'oh hi mom I'm home.'."  
  
"Of course you can!" Trunks opened the door and shoved her through. She shook her head and whispered, "No please Trunks." He smirked and grabbed her shoulders with his free arm. He practically dragged her into the kitchen where the two women were chatting while making dinner.  
  
"Hey look who came back!" Trunks shouted getting their attention. He brought Usagi in front of him and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from escaping.  
  
"U-Usa?" Chichi asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. When she nodded both women launched themselves at the pair in the door.  
  
"We missed you so much!"  
  
"My baby girl is finally home."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Here, both of you sit down."  
  
"When did you get back?"  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Does Vegeta know you're back?"  
  
"Did I already ask if you were hungry?"  
  
All of these questions assaulted them at once. Usagi turned and playfully glared at Trunks grumbling something like, "…of course you can…" They were finally herded to a couch in the living room. Both women had dried their tears and now practically skipped around with huge grins on there faces. After much explaining, Usagi finally got to ask her questions. "Bulma I still can't believe that you and Veggie are married! I should have killed Setsuna for not telling me."  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
"That's a long story. Do you have any pictures? Please? I have to have my blackmail material when we go back." Bulma laughed. "You evil little child! ...I think they're in the cabinet over there." She got up and pulled out a giant picture book. Chichi stood up and announced, "I'll go and fix us a snack. I'm sure you two must be starving."  
  
Bulma scooted to the edge of the couch practically forcing Usagi in Trunk's lap. She smirked before handing Usagi the book. Trunks peeked over Usagi's shoulder to look at the pictures with her. Usagi laughed when they saw the normally spandex clad Saiyajin no Ouji dressed up in a formal suit. "I wonder what other Saiyajins would think of their prince kissing a *human*."  
  
They looked through the entire book laughing as Bulma told the most embarrassing stories. "—yeah, and between the two of them they polished off the ENTIRE wedding cake in five seconds flat! I'm glad I had a backup one they didn't know about. When Goku saw that he started running and ended up tripping and landed head first in the vanilla icing." Everyone was drowning in their laughter.  
  
"Goku and Gohan will be out soon. We should go," Trunks said looking down at the girl sitting in his lap. Usagi stood up quickly blushing deep red when she noticed their position. Bulma and Chichi shared a sly glance both thinking the same things. Matchmaking time!   
  
"Are you guys coming with us?" The women nodded still grinning at the two embarrassed teens. Bulma want to get chibi-Trunks. When she returned Usagi squealed and ran up to the purple-haired baby. "Aww Trunks you were just as cute as a baby!" He blushed and looked down at his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's the last time I ever ride with mom again!"  
  
Usagi and Trunks stumbled out of a cramped aircar. They toppled on top of each other while trying to regain their balance. Trunks stared down at the innocent blue eyes beneath him. Neither of them tried to get up, both oblivious of their growing audience. Usagi wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had been trapped beneath her purple-haired hunk. Blue clashed against blue as they both continued to stare at each other.  
  
"You two can take all the time you want getting up and all. We don't mind watching," Krillen said while grinning from ear-to-ear. Both Trunks and Usagi blushed and thought, how humiliating. Trunks scrambled to his feet and offered Usagi his hand. Turning even redder she accepted it.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had glanced to the two women. All three of them had the same glint in their eyes. It would be perfect if they were mated, Vegeta thought while looking over at the two teens. Usagi coughed nervously, "So…um…anyways…When is my da—" She was cut short when the giant double doors started to open.  
  
"They're coming out early," Piccolo exclaimed as everyone gathered around the doors. Usagi darted behind the nearest person—which coincidentally was Trunks—so she wouldn't be seen. She stood on her tippy toes to look over his shoulder. Trunks became tense when he felt her breath tickling his neck. He couldn't stand her being so close to him without her being in his arms. Building up his courage he said, "You know you can't hide behind me forever. You're going to have to say 'hi' eventually."  
  
"I know that. I'm just trying to find the best was to tell them."  
  
"Just let them figure out who you are. You look different enough to make them think."  
  
"How did you know how I looked before?"  
  
Trunks blushed, "I've seen pictures of you." She looked at him suspiciously before sighing. "You're right." She stepped out from behind him and leaned against a white column waiting for the chance to face her father and brother for the first time in ten years. After a minute the small crowd of friends parted so the Super Saiyajins could see Trunks and Usagi.  
  
Goku was the first to speak, "Wow Trunks I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Is she from the future too or did you meet her here?" Everyone who heard either sweat dropped or fell on the floor anime style. You could hear Vegeta sigh and mutter something like, "Dumbass."  
  
The two teens looked at each other before both looking down with scarlet faces. Gohan looked at the silver-haired girl in suspicion. There was something familiar about her. He couldn't put his finger on it at the moment but… He looked into her blue eyes and saw something that he thought he would never see again. Innocence. He saw a childlike innocence that had been forgotten during all of the battles and violence. His green Super Saiyajin eyes widened and he stepped forward. "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled at her younger twin. "Gohan. You were always the best at reading me." Gohan ran forward and hugged his sister with all of his SSJ might. Tears were streaming down his face as he buried his face in her shirt. "I can't believe you're really here! I thought that you would never come back."  
  
She looked down at her brother in sincerity, "To be honest I wasn't sure that I would be allowed to come back. I'm here, permanently, and that's all that matters." After Gohan smile she bent down and whispered in his ear, "So how long do you think it will take Dad to figure it out?" He chuckled and said out loud, "Who knows? Maybe a year?" She laughed and looked up at her dumbfounded father. He had that adorable 'I'm lost' look on his face and was scratching his head.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Usagi stepped forward with an amused smile. "At least I know that you haven't changed much. I'm back Dad, and I'm staying for good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: I was thinking about stopping there but since I'm a nice person and you guys gave me those reviews I'll put a little more on. So REVIEW at the end and I might make the next chapter longer for ya!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Usa, where have you been all this while?" Krillen asked while grabbing a small cracker off of his plate. Mr. Popo had set out a feast big enough to fill a small army, but would watch it disappear in a matter of minutes. The thing that surprised everyone was that Usagi only had some water. Usagi could feel that everyone was listening in for her answer. "That's a long story that can wait for another time. Piccolo told me that a new enemy has come." Her dad nodded, "Cell."  
  
After a few minutes of silence she asked, "So is he cute?" Everyone fell down while sweat dropping. "W-what?" Gohan asked in shock. Usagi slapped her forehead, "Oh yeah. I forgot that all of the enemies here are ugly and sound gay." Vegeta grumbled and glared at her. "Everyone except you Uncle Veggie." He seemed content with her answer and continued to scarf down his food.  
  
Trunks spoke up from next to her, "Cell is the most powerful android that Dr. Gero has ever created. Inside of him are the cells of all the greatest fighters that have ever been to Earth. Now that he is in his ultimate form he is the perfect warrior. I came back from the future to stop him from killing the world's only hope, the Z-senshi."  
  
Usagi zoned out and saw a possible future for the Earth. She saw Mirai Trunks' childhood. She saw what would have come to pass if her father died and she never came back. "Don't worry Trunks. This "Cell" is up against five of the strongest Saiyajins in all of history. We will win. Besides he never got any of my cells did he? I just got back so there's no way I'm going to let any of you die on me."  
  
"That's very reassuring," Vegeta said sarcastically. Usagi grabbed a tomato off of the table and chunked it at him. Vegeta didn't see it in time and got nailed right between the eyes. "Better watch out Vegetable head I think it is raining vegetables." Everyone laughed at his bewildered face. He smile evilly and grabbed a roll and threw it at Goku.  
  
"Food fight!" someone yelled a second later. Poor Mr. Popo had to watch as the rice was shoved in Piccolo's ears and the cherry pie slid down Krillen's bald head. When he saw the red goo he started to run around screaming that someone had busted his brain open.  
  
Usagi stopped to laugh at him and Gohan launched an apple in her moment of distraction. Trunks pulled her to the floor thus saving her from the attacking apple. Usagi heaved a sigh and turned to her rescuer. He grinned and put some whip cream on her nose. She glared when he started to chuckle. They both stayed on the floor and watched the food fly above them.  
  
All of a sudden Gohan popped up in their line of vision with a bowl of banana pudding. He grinned evilly before it 'slipped' from his grasp and covered both the demi-Saiyajins in the yellow goo. Gohan darted away fearing his sister's wrath. Usagi was about to shoot after him when Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to his side. He leaned down and kissed away a small spot of pudding in her forehead.  
  
"Mmmm…tastes like bananas." Usagi rolled her eyes while smirking and blushing. Trunks cupped her slimy face and slowly leaned his own forward. Time seemed to stop as the two focused on each other. Their lips slowly moved closer and closer. Usagi could feel his breath mingling with her own. Just when they were going to experience heaven on Earth, a dark object came flying at them. Trunks had to push her away so she wouldn't get a concussion.  
  
A few more of the hairy brown balls launched at them. Trunks mentally sighed as he caught one just millimeters from his face. Where in the HELL did they get COCANUTS?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you guys like my cliffy? I thought it was funny when I wrote it! Sorry to disappoint some of the fans that didn't want a Trunks/Usagi romance. I know, I know, they get a little old after a while but I just HAD to write this. The next few chapters might be a little longer in getting out but I want you all to know that I'm trying. I already have the rest of the story outlined out I just have to write it. EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED especially in the last few chapters. BUT we still have a while until we get there. NEway please review. Ja!  
  
~ Katlin Grace 


	9. Cake

Dedicated to Turk and our *innocent* IM conversation  
  
  
  
Ch. 9  
  
  
  
Usagi had been relaxing at home a few days after she had arrived. Everyone seemed to be really worked up over this new enemy, Cell. She wasn't really worried too much. He can't be more powerful than anything back home. She mentally scolded herself. This is my home, it always had been, and always will be.  
  
She was up in a tree now, as she had been for most of the night. It was the same tree that she had healed Gohan under so many years ago. She hadn't been able to sleep, nor did she wish to. Her mind would only haunt her with dreams of her friends' deaths. She closed her eyes in pain. No I won't think of that now. Sighing she jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet. The sunrise was always different but just as breathtaking.  
  
She had been away from home too long and as a result the relationship with her friends and family had suffered. Though everyone tried to make up for the lost time it was still painfully obvious the only thing that could heal it was time. She had too many thoughts rolling around in her head. I need to spar with someone and get this off of my mind. Who would be up at this time in the morning? the only person that she knew was always up before dawn was Vegeta.  
  
She looked at her home and decided just to leave. She didn't think that it would take too long. Sighing she took off for Capsule Corp. A content smile crossed her lips as she felt the rising sun bathe her petite form with its gentle rays. It had been so long since she felt the clouds part before her and the colors of dawn dance around her. Before long she had landed on the front steps of the giant mansion. After knocking quietly Bulma's mother happily answered the door.  
  
"Oh Usagi, it's been so long since I've seen you!" She gasped in shock, "Come come we mustn't have you waiting in the cold." She shivered for effect. "I haven't seen you since that day your father brought you over to go to that dreadful Namek."  
  
Usagi nodded and smile politely. This woman was just being too polite for someone that had to answer the door so early in the morning. "Is Vegeta up?" The cheery woman stopped in mid sentence and thought about it. "Yes I think so. He's usually up by now. Bulma is always complaining about his 'training' habits. Just between me and you," she moved forward and dropped her voice to a faint whisper. After glancing around and deciding that it was safe she whispered, "I think he's got 'issues'."  
  
Usagi cracked a smile and had to fight back the urge to laugh her ass off. Only Bulma's eccentric mother would have said something like that. She shook her head in amusement. "It was nice talking to you again Mrs. Briefs. I'll see you around." After giving a rushed bow she quickly scurried away from the over-polite woman.  
  
Her senses immediately picked up Vegeta's since he was in his 'sparing mode'. Sensing it and actually getting to it were two completely different things. Every time she started down one hall it would always loop back around or suddenly stop. After about the fifteenth hallway she wanted to scream in frustration. Why in the hell does Bulma have to have such a big house? You have to be a rocket scientist just to know which way to go. (AN: Hey that rhymes! ^^!)  
  
She was half way down the hall when something fell out of her pocket. It thudded lightly against the ground and slowly opened. A soft music flooded the silent hallway and forced her to stop in shock. My locket. she turned and sadly gazed down at the golden trinket. The heavenly light shined on her face as the moon slowly spun around in a circle.  
  
She remembered the time her friends had given it to her. It was for her birthday and they all said that it was a symbol of their friendship. Tears prickled the back of her eyes as the suppressed memories came crashing down. She curled up into a ball against the wall, (hey that rhymes too! ^^!) and finally mourned the loss of her guardians, friends, no sisters.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Trunks stepped out of the bathroom in only a pair of pants and a white towel hanging around his neck. Drops of water dripped from his now tousled dark lavender hair. Steam rushed passed him and into the cold hallway. Small beads of water littered the top of his body but he paid it no mind. As soon as his bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor of the hallway a chill washed over him.  
  
Shrugging he was about to walk to his room and get a shirt but stopped when he heard a soft string of music accompanied by muffled sobs. Turning he found a strip of light reflecting off of the ground. As he drew closer he could make out more and more of the desperate sounds and familiar figure. Finally when he was right in front of her his breath caught.  
  
His mind tried to rationalize the situation. There was Usagi huddled in the corner of a hallway in HIS house balling her eyes out. He looked her over and became even more worried as her sobbing became more ragged. Her silver hair streamed off of her shoulders and rippled across the wooden floor like she was a small streak of moonlight trapped in the shadows of a grand forest. Her face was buried in her arms which were resting on her bent knees.  
  
"Usagi?" Trunks spoke hesitantly, scared that she wanted to be alone. She clearly ignored him and continued on her tear fest. He couldn't bear to see her like this for long. The soft melody still echoed through the hall repeating itself. That combined with her crying was starting to drive him insane. Looking to his right he found a golden locket spilling forth light and music. He grabbed it and snapped it closed successfully killing the little song.  
  
A long, slender, very feminine hand made a grab for the locket. "No," a hoarse voice cracked in despair. Trunks' head snapped up and came face-to-face with Usagi for the first time since the coconut massacre. Her blurry eyes and tear streaked face looked at him with a pleading expression. He could see the sadness glinting in her eyes and wanted more than anything than to take away her pain.  
  
"Please leave it on."  
  
He rested his hands on hers and asked, "What's wrong?" Usagi snatched her hand out from under his and buried her face once more in between her arms. "Nothing, now leave," came the muffled reply. Trunks growled in frustration. Why does she have to make this hard?  
  
He scooted in front of her and gently pried open her arms. He grabbed her face and tilted it up so that they were looking each other in the face again. "I'm only going to ask you this once more before I beat the answer out of you. What's wrong?" he said with a slight smile.  
  
She gave him a watery smile. Does he even know how hot he looks? She blushed when she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Her hand reached up and brushed the wet lavender locks away from his face. "Give me back my locket."  
  
Trunks grabbed both of her hands in one of his while swinging the star locket in front of her face. "Come and get it," he challenged. She narrowed her eyes at his smirking face. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and lunged for her precious locket. Trunks was surprised but yanked it out of her reach just before she could grab it. She lost her balance and fell right into his warm embrace.  
  
Trunks smile down at her. That worked perfectly. He wrapped his arms around her preventing her escape. Usagi's eyes widened when she noticed that she was now seated in his lap being pressed against him. His bare chest radiated warmth that slowly pulsated against her skin and threatened to consume her. He's so warm.  
  
The locket that now lay forgotten slowly opened and flooded the hall with music once more. Usagi's eyes started to water again as the memories came crashing back down. She pushed up from Trunks' chest but he tightened his grip around her waist and brought her crashing down against him again.  
  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you keep crying every time that locket is opened." Usagi looked away as tears dripped down her face. Trunks scooted next to the wall and got comfortable sensing that this was going to be a long story. Usagi studied his determined face for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. "You're too much like your father," she grumbled.  
  
"I'll tell you about my past if you tell me about yours," she felt him stiffen but continued anyway. "You said before that many people from your home were killed. If that's true then we have very similar pasts. Tell me, what happened?" Trunks sighed and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Dr. Gero was an evil scientist that always had a thing against Goku. He created the most powerful, evil beings in all of creation, the androids. When I was around chibi-Trunks' age they came and killed everyone…"  
  
Usagi watched the play of emotions pass through his face as he lost himself in his memories. By the time he was done both of they had tears running down their faces. Usagi reached up and brushed a piece of his silky lavender hair out of his eyes. She looked up at him and saw the eyes of a frightened child that had a horrible past. She hugged him as a mother might and gently ran her hands through his hair while whispering soothing words.  
  
"It seems that neither of us has accepted the pain and loneliness of our pasts." Trunks pulled away and looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you I really needed that. Now, your part of the agreement?"  
  
Usagi sighed and snuggled deeper in his embrace. "Are we ready for another sad story?" He squeezed her in warning, "Don't you even think about backing out now." She sighed, "Very well. I'm only going to tell you about part of my past since if I started at the beginning we might be here all day. By the time I was fifteen I had eight friends that I wouldn't trade for the world. They weren't just my friends but my guardians as well—don't ask about that," she said when she saw Trunks get a confused look on his face.  
  
"We all fought together against a lot of evil enemies and always prevailed. We didn't fight like I was taught here we fought with magic that was fueled by our love for each other." One of her hands reached up and started to trace invisible symbols on his well muscled shoulder. Trunks stiffened in surprise and snuck a glance at her. Her eyes were glazed over with happy memories but were soon flooded with dark blue.  
  
"One day an enemy came that was so powerful even our magic wasn't enough to protect the universe. We tried and tried but were destined to fail. They each gave their lives so that I would live. Their love for me drove them to their deaths." Usagi clutched Trunks tighter and cried as the images kept flashing through her mind.  
  
"As they fell they willed their powers to me. I became the most powerful being in that entire universe. The enemy, Chaos, and I were equal in strength. We were both determined to win and in the heat of battle we killed everything in that dimension.  
  
"I couldn't kill Chaos because what is light without darkness? Good without evil? Heaven without Hell? I banished him to the furthest reaches of every dimension, in a hellhole that he hopefully will never escape. I can never forgive myself for ending the lives of-of everything.  
  
"I was so alone, so alone, as I was meant to be. Then I decided to come back here where I would be able to live until I was needed again. In my quest for peace and love I became Chaos. I am a monster."  
  
Trunks looked down at her in shock. "You are not a monster. If you hadn't of done what you did this Chaos would have taken over and put all of their lives through hell." They both sat for hours--or was it minutes?—and cried on each other until no more tears could fall. Usagi brushed away one of her tears that was slowly sliding down Trunks' bare chest. She blushed when she again noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Trunks smirked when he saw her blush.  
  
Now that they both had a chance to grieve they were happy but at the cost of looking like shit. He scooped her up in his arms and stood in one fluent motion. His smirk widened when he heard her "eep!" in surprise. "Where are we going?" she asked while clutching him tightly. Trunks carried her into the bathroom and propped her up against the counter.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question. What did that locket have to do with you crying?" Usagi flushed, "Well when I turned fifteen they all got it for my birthday. It's a symbol of our everlasting friendship."  
  
Trunks nodded while grabbing two washcloths and ran them under the water. He rung one out and moved in front of Usagi. With his dry hand he started to tuck some of the pieces of hair that framed her face behind her ears. He started to gently wash the tear marks off of her red face. Usagi shifted nervously on top of the cold tile. Trunks smirked when he noticed her getting flustered.  
  
Usagi noticed his smirk and glared at him. She grabbed the other wet cloth and started to return the favor. "One more question Usa."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything but why exactly are you here?" She smirked and gave him a little tap on the face. "I wasn't here to see you if that's what you're asking."  
  
He faked a hurt look and threw down his washcloth in mock anger. "Well see if I ever protect you from flying coconuts again." She chuckled and threw her washcloth at him. "I came here to spar with Uncle Veggie. I couldn't sleep and needed something to help get my mind off of …things. After trying to find my way through this maze that you call a home I kind of…got lost."  
  
Trunks snickered and glanced in the mirror noticing that their faces were back to normal. Without a second thought he scooped her up again and headed down the hallway. "Well we can't have you crying in hallways again now can we? You could have at least come to my room," he said with a mischievous grin. Usagi playfully slapped his shoulder, "Hentai."  
  
"Who me? Noooo…."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and nearly fell out of his arms when she noticed that they were in front of a door that had GRAVITY ROOM printed on it in big bold black letters. "How--?" When Trunks only winked at her she exploded, "I HATE YOU PEOPLE!!"  
  
He set her down behind him and slowly opened the door. Without even stepping inside he could feel the gravity push against him as if in a silent warning. He stepped inside and looked at his father that floated high in the air with his arms crossed and his scowl firmly in place. "You're late brat."  
  
Usagi squeezed out from behind Trunks and started to pout. "So I'm a brat now?" She sniffed and looked up at him with a fake hurt look. "Uncle Veggie I thought I meant more to you than that."  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared down at her. "What are you doing here Usa-chan?" She smiled up at him, "I came to spar of course." Vegeta glanced at Trunks, "Yeah well I'm just so used to you arriving with an escort and all," he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.  
  
Usagi blushed, "I kind of…got lost and Trunks showed up to be my knight in shining armor." Trunks smiled at the comment and drooped an arm around her shoulders. Vegeta eyed his son suspiciously. "Especially since we have all of those shirtless knights running around everywhere."  
  
Usagi giggled and turned to Trunks with an evil glint in her eyes, "You didn't know Trunks? Everyone is supposed to wear spandex like Veggie."  
  
"Like that's much better," Trunks grumbled while tightening his grip on her shoulders. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I know I wouldn't mind you wearing spandex." She glared at him while blushing, "Hentai," then after a moments pause she added, "It would definitely be a step up from my fuku." Trunks' interest peeked at that comment.  
  
Vegeta glared down at the two demi Saiyajins and fired a ki blast at them. He did not like being make fun of and then ignored. The small ki blast knocked them out of their conversation. "Let's see how much you've improved girl."  
  
Usagi smirked her Vegeta smirk and fell into a fighting stance, "Gladly." Inwardly Vegeta was relieved. From what he could tell she hadn't changed much form the little girl he had trained so long ago.  
  
He decided to fight normally and surprise her later with turning into a Super Saiyajin. He gave a quick glance at Trunks and noticed that the boy was thinking the same thing. He looked back at Usagi only to find that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly pain shot through his head as he was kicked into a wall.  
  
"Lesson #1: Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." Vegeta climbed out of the hole, "So now you're giving lessons?" Trunks leapt into the air and shot his fist at Usagi while dodging a kick from his father. It was everyman for himself. Usagi ducked from his fist and kicked him in the side but was hit in the shoulder by Vegeta. This went on for a while as they warmed up.  
  
Usagi sped up and started to get the upper hand. Vegeta glanced at Trunks and they both nodded at the same time. Stepping back they burst in gold flame as their hair turned gold and stood on end and their eyes turned a light green. They looked at her and were surprised when she just charged forward without powering up. Usagi smirked at their confused faces before sending them both flying.  
  
Vegeta stopped before he hit the wall and rubbed his sore jaw. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her. They were soon dishing out attacks like there was no tomorrow. Slowly Usagi adapted to his technique and remembered all of the tricks that he had taught her. She kicked him in the head and felt pain in her arm. She had forgotten about Trunks.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Trunks watched from the ground as Usagi and his father launched into a heated battle. He was surprised that she was fairing so well without going to the next level. He lowered his ki and waited for the right time to reenter the fight. Looking back up he let his eyes sweep over her body shamelessly. By Kami she's beautiful.  
  
He snapped back to attention when he saw his dad go flying. There. Jumping up he kicked her in the upper arm and watched as she stumbled back a few steps. It was his turn.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Usagi had to be careful because she had never seen him fight before. She dropped down and knocked his feet out from under him. He just levitated off of the ground and smirked down at her. She jumped up and punched him square in face successfully wiping the smirk from his delicate lips.  
  
After about ten minutes of exchanging attacks Usagi concluded that he had the strength and the power but lacked his father's cleverness. Soon Vegeta joined his son against her but she refused to let them win.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Vegeta saw the determined look in her eyes and knew that she wasn't going to give them the victory. He was delightfully surprised at how well she was fairing against *two* Super Saiyajins, but wasn't about to let his prized pupil show both him AND his son up.  
  
After dodging one of her punches an idea came to him. He gave a meaningful look at his son and somehow they understood what the other was thinking. Usagi was oblivious. Trunks disappeared as his father charged at Usagi with a newfound passion. Trunks' departure went unnoticed as Usagi had to focus on dodging her sensei's attacks.  
  
Usagi backed up and was about to launch some ki blasts at him when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. Her attack died as she felt a bare chest press up against her back. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Vegeta's fist coming right got her. When she realized that it was too late she closed her eyes and waited for the painful contact. After a minute she opened one blue eye and jumped back into Trunks in surprise. She stared at the fist that had stopped millimeters from impact.  
  
"Happy birthday Usa-chan."  
  
"Kami Veggie don't scare me like that!" After a minute she let his words sink in and blinked in surprise, "It is my birthday isn't it? I completely forgot." A deep laugh rumbled from behind her. "You really are—err were a blond." She worked an arm free and grabbed a piece of his golden Super Saiyajin hair and pulled it down between them.  
  
"So are you."  
  
Vegeta laughed at his son's shocked face. Usagi had obviously won that argument. "Usagi you're going to eat lunch with us since it seems that neither of you ate breakfast." Usagi's face turned pale as she gulped in fear. "Is it really that late?" When she saw him nod she started to panic. "Dear Selene, mom is going to kill me! I've got to get back right now! Oh Kami, oh kami, oh kami…" Vegeta glanced at Trunks before walking towards the door.  
  
"Bring her."  
  
Trunks threw her over his shoulder and carried the struggling girl sack-of-potato style down the hall. He followed his father even as Usagi started to pound on his back. "Hey go lower that feels good," he commented at the fuming girl. "Trunks if you don't let me down right now I'm going to—going to—slice you open with my Artemis sword and laugh as I watch you wither in pain while you slowly shrivel up and die." (AN: The Artemis sword was Venus's sword in the manga.)  
  
"That sound's nice."  
  
Usagi was about to rip his bare back to shreds when the soft aroma of food flooded her senses. Trunks smiled when she stopped struggling and gripped her tighter. "You know you have a nice ass." Usagi smacked him in the back of the head and muttered, "Hentai." He laughed and walked into the kitchen with her still slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Bulma help me!" she cried while starting to thrash wildly. Bulma turned and laughed at her innocent looking son. "Why Usagi, I didn't know you were going to join us for lunch. Don't worry we have plenty." She looked at her son, "Set her down somewhere."  
  
Trunks pulled a chair up next to his and plopped her down before sitting in his chair. She started to get up but he wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her back down. "Oh, no you don't. I didn't carry you all the way here just to have you run off."  
  
She glared at him, "Oh your poor back. I hope it breaks one day and I hope I'm the one to do the honors." Trunks laughed and pulled her as close to him as the chairs would allow. Before he could comment the food was set on the table. Bulma stood back and watched as the men went at it. She still found it hard to believe that Usagi didn't eat like she used to.  
  
"I'm curious Usagi. Why did your hair turn silver and why are you older than Gohan?" Vegeta and Trunks slowed down their pace so they could hear. Everyone had been wondering about that.  
  
"Well the silver hair is like a Super Saiyajin's hair. I only got it after I reached a certain level of power. The problem is I can't power down so my hair stays this color all the time. As for the age difference….well that's a long complicated story that I only want to have to tell once." Bulma nodded and they continued to chat the rest of the meal. By the time lunch was over it was already 2:30 in the afternoon.  
  
"Bulma I *have* to go home now. I didn't even tell 'kaasan that I was coming over here today. She's probably worried sick and is going to kill me when I get home."  
  
"You worry too much," Vegeta said from his position against the wall. Usagi raised an eyebrow, "This coming from the man that practically shits a brick everyday so that he can beat the 'third-class baka'." Vegeta growled in warning and she only smirked.  
  
"Don't pout Veggie. You're just not used to someone actually beating you in an argument." He growled again and glared at her, "You're pushing your luck."  
  
She grinned, "As if you would do anything to your precious 'Usa-chan'." He glared at her but kept quiet. She smiled and turned to Bulma. "I really do have to go." Bulma looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:00. They should be ready by now. "Hey why don't we join you. Vegeta needs to get out of that damn gravity room and I haven't seen Chichi since the coconut massi —err since we were at Kami's Lookout.  
  
Usagi smiled. "OK!" She grabbed Trunks and Vegeta and proceeded to drag them towards the door. "Hold on you three. I have to get chibi-Trunks." Usagi sighed impatiently and released her hold on the two startled Saiyajins while watching the blue-haired woman scurry off.  
  
Trunks eyed his father. "How did you survive while training her?" Vegeta smirked, "When she's beaten half to death she's a LOT quieter." Usagi glared at them both, but before she could say anything Bulma returned with a slumbering baby in one arm and a huge bag filled with diapers, bottles, baby clothes, etc in the other. "Ok, let's go!" She walked up to Vegeta and gave him a glare. He grumbled a few choice words in a couple of languages before scooping her up and walking out the door.  
  
Usagi chuckled but gave a startled "eep!" when she found herself in Trunks' arms for the second time that day. "I can fly you know." He glanced at her, "That's nice." She crossed her arms and turned her head away, pouting. He chuckled, "Do you know how cute you look right now?" She blushed and lowered her gaze to look at the landscape below.  
  
Bulma gazed back at them with a knowing smile. "They really do make a cute couple," she said as she shifted the baby in her arms. Vegeta grunted in response. She sighed. Did she really expect an answer?  
  
"Do you think that they've got everything set up by now?" He shrugged, "With Kakarotto helping, I doubt it." Bulma chewed on her lip. "Don't worry woman I'm sure his mate put him in line." Bulma knew that that was his way of telling her that everything would be fine. "I hope so." (AN: Don't worry you're not supposed to understand just yet.)  
  
They landed at the edge of the small clearing followed closely by Trunks and Usagi. "Hey I didn't know that you guys were coming!" Gohan exclaimed while entering the clearing. "Hey Gohan what are you doing out here?" Usagi asked as she was slowly set on her feet. "Oh I just got back from playing with Icaris (sp? You know the chibi dragon that he made friends with like….along time ago.) since Mom gave me the day off from studying. She said that she needed me out of the house so she could do some major cleaning."  
  
The Briefs family shared a glace with each other and concealed little smirks that were twitching at their lips. Bulma looked over and saw Chichi in the window signaling that they were all ready. She cleared her throat loudly, "I think that we should get inside now; it's starting to get a little chilly." She watched as Gohan and Usagi continued to talk as they unconsciously stepped inside their house.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
Both the siblings jumped in surprise and fell on the floor with a loud clatter and a massive tangling of limbs. After a few seconds of hard blinking and ragged breaths they sat up and looked around in confusion. All of then Z-senshi were there; some laughing, some standing to the side, but all of them were smiling. Presents lined the chairs, couches, and tables and some birthday balloons were floating on the ceiling.  
  
"Wha?" they said in unison.  
  
Vegeta walked inside smirking. "You two are truly related to Kakarotto." Usagi glared at him and his snickering son behind him. "Let's see how you like being scared out of your mind. And how old are you again? I might have to start calling you Grandpa Veggie." Vegeta just glared at her and his near hysterical son before stalking over to Bulma mumbling something about "disrespectful brats".  
  
Trunks shook his head in amusement and gave Usagi his hand when he noticed that she was still seated on the floor. When she was standing he slipped his arm around her waist and walked her over to the couch. "You knew about this didn't you?" she asked when they were sitting. He shrugged and leaned back watching everyone mingle and gossip. "Maybe." She rolled her eyes and followed his gaze around the room. "Everyone's changed." He looked at her in curiosity, "How so?"  
  
"Well for starters your Dad is a little bit more laid back." Trunks snorted in disbelief while letting his eyes travel to his father that was currently slumping in a corner looking rather bored but none the less stiff. "No I mean it. He used to be all 'I must win, nothing else is important!'!" she finished in a deep arrogant voice that turned squeaky by the last word.  
  
Trunks laughed trying to picture what his Dad was like in the past. "What about everyone else?" He glanced warily at her when he noticed a wicked gleam come to her sad eyes. "Gohan used to be the biggest baby in the world. Crying and whining about everything." He gave her an incredulous look. She sobered, "Ok, ok he wasn't that bad. We were twins before-"  
  
"-and still are," Trunks pointed out.  
  
"-and still are," she confirmed. He watched as her eyes became laced with happy and sad memories which were heavily laden with emotions. All in all, he concluded, she was absolutely beautiful. "Back then we were inseparable. We used to share secrets and he'd always help me out with jams I found myself in constantly. He was the best brother anyone could have ever wished for."  
  
"And now he's not?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. Now he seems so…reserved and…older. He's too young to be all grown up." Trunks looked at her sadly. She didn't see how hypercritical she was being right now. He decided to voice his thoughts. "You're too old for your age." She turned to him sharply. "I'm older than you think."  
  
Before he could explore what that meant they were interrupted by Chichi and Bulma silencing the crowd. "As you know we are celebrating my children's birthdays so you better have brought gifts or you are getting kicked out."  
  
Vegeta got a hopeful look on his face but it quickly drained away when he caught a look on his wife's face. It was the if-you-spoil-this-moment-I- will-personally-kick-your-ass-and-leave-you-out-on-the-couch-with-no-food- for-a-month-and-cut-your-starved-bloody-body-into-shreads-and-scatter-them- to-the-four-corners-of-the-Earth look. (AN- @.@ That's quite a look if you ask me!) He glanced at Goku only to find that he was whimpering and cowering under his own wife's gaze.  
  
Bulma smiled when she saw that her husband was grumbling to himself looking rather embarrassed. "Gohan why don't you sit on the other side of Usagi and everyone can gather around." Everyone quickly complied after spying her earlier look. Trunks didn't mind in the least when Usagi was pressed against his side to make room for her brother. His arm quickly wormed its way around her waist in all of the commotion. He grinned down at her when she shot him a look. It seemed she also knew that for him to move his arm she would have to stand up and that would cause more commotion then it was worth.  
  
Chichi stood from her position next to Goku. After surveying the room and it's occupants she spoke in an excited voice. "Now that everyone is settled, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"  
  
Everyone looked at her silently, shocked.  
  
She blushed a deep red and looked down at her feet that were currently digging into the carpet. "I always wanted to say that." Everyone sweat dropped and fell on the floor anime style. "Kakarotto! You need to get a new mate or keep her from uttering something you would say in my presence!" Vegeta screamed having been the first to recover. Gohan turned to his sister with wide eyes. "I never new she had it in her," he spoke with awe. She just raised an eyebrow.  
  
The party progressed as any normal birthday would only reaching a peak when everyone caught sight of the five foot cake. When both Goku and Vegeta launched themselves at the cake Trunks loosened his grip on her waist only to slip it under her shirt to feel her skin. No one noticed. Except for her. Her head whipped around and stared at him with a shocked and indignant look.  
  
He grinned innocently. His hand was just touching her waist, how mad could she get?  
  
His answer came when he caught sight of her hand reaching back to slap him. He used some of his Saiyajin speed to grab it in mid-swing. He smirked when she glared. His other hand grew more daring and crept slowly to front of her stomach. He felt her stiffen and her glare grow more intense. The outside world was starting to settle down so he lowered the hands that were still in the air to rest on her lap. His grip in both places didn't relinquish. She leaned forward and whispered, "You know I could scream right now and you would probably get the shit beat out of you by more than one person."  
  
Trunks thought for a moment, "But you wouldn't want to ruin Gohan's birthday now would you?" She glanced at her brother out of the corner of her eye. Sighing she was forced to turn back to the group of friends so she wouldn't create a scene.  
  
She barred her teeth when he started to stroke her abdomen lovingly. Her eyes closed and she took a deep calming breath. Ignore him, Ignore him, Ignore him… she silently chanted hoping that it would ease the butterflies that had decided to take hyper pills and were currently banging against her insides insanely (AN- @.@ That's a funny image.) She looked at the cake and was surprised to find that it still stood tall in all of its perfect glory. The two full blooded Saiyajins lay about a foot away unconscious. If you looked close enough you could almost see little frying pans with wings circling around their heads.  
  
Her head came up slowly to look at her mom who was still posing dramatically. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, will ruin this birthday. DO YOU HEAR ME!" the black-haired woman yelled to the fallen Saiyajins but everyone nodded anyway. There seemed to be an echo as her voice faded into the far corners of the house.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Suddenly she turned and faced her two children with a pleasant, motherly smile. "Ok, now who's up for some cake?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Blink.  
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed when no one answered her.  
  
Blink.  
  
"Someone better start talking or they are going to be joining those two on the floor," she threatened. Everyone suddenly burst into speech.  
  
"I'd love some cake!"  
  
"Yeah cake!"  
  
"That's a beautiful cake!"  
  
"Did you make it all by yourself?"  
  
"Heh heh heh…"  
  
Chichi smile with satisfaction as the room came alive with the soft humming of chatter once again. "That's more like it." Usagi turned to Trunks with a scared voice. "That was just a little too weird. Her smile was so…so motherly," she shuddered for effect. Trunks chucked. Their vision was soon filled with white frosting as a huge piece of cake was thrust into Usagi's arms. "Here you go sweetie. Would you like some Trunks?" He just grinned. "No thanks Chichi. I'll just take some of Usagi's." The older woman lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the two before turning and leaving them to themselves.  
  
Trunks tightened his grip around her and pulled her into his lap. "You are going to let me have some of that aren't you?" he asked giving the male version of puppy eyes. She gave him a huge grin before bolting from his arms cake in hand. Before she got two steps he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her back into his lap. "Oh no you don't. I want some of that cake." He felt her stiffen in apprehension.  
  
"What would you do if I ate it all?" she asked while taking a big bite. Trunks gulped as he watched her take the fork from her mouth as tantalizingly slow as possible. Her mouth moved up and down in slow movements and she closed her eyes as if to savor the sweet taste. Trunks's grip around her tightened as he pulled her as close as decency would allow. His eyes shut when he heard her moan softly. Finally he relaxed when he noticed that she was done with that bite of cake. His eyes traveled to her luscious red lips as she licked them clean of any spare crumbs that might have escaped her appetite. He had been shaking up until now with desire. With that last gesture he snapped and pulled her closer intending to taste the last traces of that cake inside of her mouth for himself. Right when he was about to experience heaven on Earth she pulled back with a grin.  
  
"Uh-uh. We wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?" His face crumpled and a whining noise rose up in the back of his throat. She laughed at the picture he made. "Payback's a bitch." He just pouted and looked down at the rest of the forgotten dessert. He looked at her like a small boy would his mother after being punished, "Can I still have some cake?" he asked meekly. She giggled and moved the fork in front of his face.  
  
"Open wide for the choo choo, baby Trunks." He grinned and devoured the small treat and mocked her by making an overdramatic moan in the back of his throat. She playfully smacked him against the chest and glared at him. He laughed when she turned and started to pout.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After giving Usagi her piece of cake Chichi practically ran over to her fellow matchmakers. All conversation (more like bickering but who's counting anyway?) stopped as the couple noticed Chichi's excited and anxious face. That in itself was a feat considering Chichi didn't get jittery over anything. "What?" Bulma asked catching some of her friend's excitement. Chichi just grinned and looked at the somewhat curious Saiyajin Prince. "Look over there and see for yourself. I don't think that we are going to have to do much. Trunk's seems to have taken the initiative." Vegeta smirked as he watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
Bulma caught sight of his grin and looked at him curiously. "I still find it hard to believe that you don't have a problem with this. You are usually so protective of her. I would have thought that you would be the first against any of this. I was convinced that you would scare off all of her 'suitors' and let her grow into an old crone with no mate."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. And here he thought his mate knew him inside and out. Obviously not. "Woman how can you not have this figured out?" he questioned with a sigh. "Who better to mate her with than my own son and heir to the thrown? Besides, that's the only way she can be my daughter. It's either marriage or me killing Kakarotto and claiming her as part of my family. The latter would just take too long and this is much more entertaining."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
After having a nice little talk (more like heavy brainstorming on how they plan to get the two Saiyajin hybrids together but who's counting anyway?) with her fellow matchmakers Chichi straightened and announced that it was time for the birthday siblings to open presents. Everyone gathered around the couch and deposited their presents on the small coffee table in front of the startled two. Usagi curled up and leaned against her captor as watched her brother dive excitedly into the presents. It was refreshing to see that he hadn't lost all of his childhood yet.  
  
Most of the presents were to him since everyone had been planning for this weeks in advance and hadn't counted on her unexpected arrival. She didn't mind personally. Just being with people again, and her family at that, was enough for her. She couldn't have asked for a better present than for her family to be back and all of them safe. It's all thanks to Trunks. she thought and snuck a glance at the purple-haired hunk. As if he sensed her gaze on him he glanced down at her and smiled. She returned the smile before turning back to her excited brother. I'm going to have to thank him sometime.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Gohan finally stopped when all of the presents on the table were in a small pile to his left and their wrapping paper to his right. Looking back at the now empty table he noticed that his sister hadn't gotten anything. Furrowing his brow he sprang from his seat and bolted to his room suddenly remembering what he had hidden something there a long time ago.  
  
Blink.  
  
Everyone looked at each other for a moment wondering what had caused the young boy's hurried departure. Usagi was about to follow her brother thinking that something was wrong but was stopped when he came back in the room carrying a small package. He glanced at Krillen who only smiled back while giving him thumbs up. "Gohan I had totally forgotten that you still had that," the bald man laughed nervously when everyone turned to look at him with questions written in their eyes.  
  
"Usa this was supposed to be for you on our next birthday, but you disappeared so I kept it just incase you came back. When we were on Namek I spotted this in Guru's house and asked if I could have it. So you could say it's from me and Guru."  
  
Usagi smiled as her brother handed her the small bundle that was wrapped in what felt like velvet that was tied together by a pair of strings that crisscrossed in the front. She shook it and wondered what it could be. Throwing all caution into the wind she broke the strings and gently lifted the soft cloth from the gift. When the dark material was removed both she and Trunks gasped at what they saw.  
  
A delicate silver locket hung from a thin silver chain. Because of her Cosmos powers she could clearly see that magic was used in making this because a faint ice blue aura could be seen mixed with the silver. It strangely looked like a closed rose bloom that was facing outward.  
  
"Guru said that it could only be opened by magic." Her head shot up to look at him in shock. How had he known that she could perform magic? Then it hit her. When she healed him under that tree so many years ago he found out. It surprised her that he had remembered that day.  
  
"He also said that when it was opened it would show the three things that the holder values most."  
  
"Three things?" she asked looking back down at the locket.  
  
"Gohan I know that's a nice gift and all but you Saiyajins can only do ki blasts not magic," Bulma said smartly from her position on the couch. Gohan just looked at his sister with confidence and a slight smirk. Sighing Usagi looked down at the rose-shaped locket. With a wave of her hand it opened. Slowly it bloomed much like a flower would and peeled back into three different slabs with pictures on each.  
  
The first one took shape into a family photo. They were all wearing their best and were smiling at the 'camera'. Her dad had his silly little 'I'm lost' smile, while her mom's looked kind of forced and annoyed. Gohan's looked carefree and only somewhat serious while hers looked happy and content.  
  
The second one took shape a few seconds later. It was a picture of, lord behold, a smiling Vegeta. He was looking down at the camera with a fatherly smile and had a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
The last one started to form. She spotted something lavender and immediately closed the locket before anyone else could see who it was. She already knew who would be on the last 'petal'. She blushed and looked down at the locket that was idly being turned in her grasp.  
  
"Who was in the last picture?" came a soft whisper in her ear. She smirked slightly and shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Trunks' arms just squeezed around her tighter.  
  
She giggled and tried to hook the thin chain of her birthday gift around her neck. After a moment it didn't seem to want to hook together and she was about to give up when the hands around her waist left their faithful perches. Large, powerful hands gathered up her hanging hair and pushed it all onto one shoulder. She shuddered when his hand touched the bare skin of her back just above the lining of her shirt. He took the two ends of the necklace from her paralyzed hands and brought them around her neck. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation of his warm breath dancing across her neck. When the task was finally done he blew lightly on her neck and relished in the sight of the goose bumps followed by her small shudder.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. He may be young, but he was by no means blind or stupid. After what he had just seen he had a pretty good idea who was on the other part of the locket.  
  
Usagi suddenly stood up from the couch with flushed cheeks. She had to get away before she went crazy. She looked at her brother and gave her brother a big hug. "Thank you Gohan! I absolutely love it!" She paused for a second and looked back down at her locket. It was magic so maybe she should give her brother a gift that's magical.  
  
Her brow creased in thought. What would he want? Looking at him she changed her mental question. What would a Saiyajin his age want? Then it clicked. She smiled. "I have a present for you too." Gohan looked at her in excitement. "Really what is it?"  
  
She laughed, "Well you won't know until I give it to you now will you?" He pouted and looked at her with impatience. "Where is it?" She just smiled mysteriously, "You're going to have to come with me to get it," then she turned to address everyone else in the room, "I'm going to borrow Gohan for about an hour to go and get his present." Her mother was curious but nodded her consent. After a quick glance at Trunks she walked into her room followed closely by Gohan.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Once she was sure that her door was locked she turned back to her curious brother. "Gohan you're going to have to keep another secret for me ok?" He nodded and looked at her eagerly. She smiled. "Have you ever wondered why I had all of those special powers?" at his nod she continued, "Well when I was taken to that other world I found out." He nodded again and leaned forward even more anticipating a very BIG secret any moment. Usagi smiled at him again and suddenly leaned back with a shrug. "No you probably don't really care."  
  
He jumped up in shock. "No Usagiiii," he whined, "I care! I want to know. You have to tell me!" She chuckled and leaned forward again. "Ok here it goes."  
  
Gohan watched as she took a few steps backwards and raised her hands into the air. She mumbled a small fraise so softly that even his Saiyajin ears couldn't pick it up. A bright light suddenly shot forth from her body and surrounded her. Normally he would have looked away, but this light was different. It was soothing to the eyes to look at instead of being intense and bright as other light tended to be. If forced to describe it he would have said that it looked like the light of the first star being born among the dark, silent, emptiness of space.  
  
Even with him looking right into the heavenly light he couldn't see through it. Before he could relish in its soothing feel it was gone. When he looked next he did a double take. He sister stood with a calm, knowing expression playing across her face. Her buns were now heart shaped and pearl clips with wings could barely be seen through her now silver hair. She wore a tight silver bodice and a very short silver skirt with a rainbow of colors flowing down in a triangle shape from a point in the center where skirt met bodice that left little to the imagination. She carried a staff that had a ball with wings at time. All in all she was breathtaking.  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped as he looked her over. "Wow."  
  
She giggled and looked down at him with sad eyes. "This is why Pluto, the green-haired woman, came and took me so many years ago. All you need to know right now is that I am very powerful in this form. It's only in this form that I can get your birthday present." At the mention of his gift Gohan's jaw snapped closed and he got excited all over again. "Wow it must be something if you have to go through a transformation just to go and get it."  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
At that he got even more excited. "Ok! But where are we going?" She chuckled, "To a galaxy far far away."  
  
"Really?!" When she only nodded he practically started to bounce around the room. Usagi, or Cosmos now, looked at her brother in delight. She had wanted to get him back to his normal self ever since she had seen how serious and reserved he had gotten.  
  
"Usa?" She looked at him with a frown. He was acting serious again. "I promise that I won't tell anyone about any of this." She smiled. "Thanks Gohan. Now take my hand. We're going to teleport there." His eyes got wide. Sure he had seen his dad do it plenty of times but he bet that even his dad hadn't of teleported across galaxies before. He took her gloved hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
A bright flash emitted from her staff and he closed his eyes by reflex. When he opened them again he found himself looking at a dark horizon in place of a bedroom wall. He dropped his hand from his sisters and did a full 360 turn to examine everything much to his sister's amusement.  
  
The planet was very dark. There was only a faint red sun in the distance that was on the verge of dieing. Rubble crunched under his feet as he took a few cautious steps forward. He squatted down and barely touched a palm sized rock which turned to dust under the slightest touch. Rocks and rubble littered the ground. After scanning the horizon he noticed that the landscape remained flat and very dark.  
  
"Is it night right now?" he asked while turning to the only source of light, his sister. She walked over to him and he watched as the shadows danced with each step she took. "On this planet there is no night and day." When he only looked at her with confusion she smiled softly. "Come. What I have to show you is this way," she said while motioning for him to follow her.  
  
After walking a little while in silence Gohan started to notice small pieces of bone now littered the ground with the rocks. "What happened here?"  
  
Usagi debated if a boy his age should know of the horrors that occurred on this planet. After looking at him for a long moment she realized that he already understood death better than most. "Believe it or not but this planet used to be one of the most beautiful in this part of the galaxy." When she noticed Gohan's disbelieving look she explained.  
  
"Millennia upon millennia ago this was once a very vibrant planet that knew of no hardships and no hatred. The Kami of this planet was dieing and needed to pass his throne onto a potential guardian. He chose incorrectly and let a cold-hearted deity take over. Soon this god grew bored with just watching and decided to have a little fun. He created a sword that could be good or evil depending on the wielder and that possessed immense power. The most famous of which was the ability to kill a god.  
  
"Up until now gods were invincible and fate alone could decide when they would pass and someone new would take their place. This kami thought that he was above fate when he created the sword. It was cast out among the mortals that he guarded and created more trouble than it was worth.  
  
"While these people were mostly peaceful, they had never found a way to express their more aggressive side to each other. The sword allowed them to do just that. So Gohan, this beautiful planet was destroyed by its own people's hatred and greed. As fate would have it a particular mortal wielded the sword against its very creator killing the god. Without a guardian the planet soon fell into chaos.  
  
"This sword couldn't exist any longer, or so the fates had decreed. The particular mortal that had killed the god wouldn't relinquish the sword and made it apart of himself. The fates couldn't let such a powerful evil exist without an equally powerful good to combat it so they ceased the sword and split it into two thus creating the Twin Swords of Destiny. One sword, the evil one, remained with the corrupted mortal prolonging his life and feeding him more power, while the good one was sent back to this planet with countless spells cast over it to protect it.  
  
"And here we are," she said as she finished her tale and they approached the only building left standing. It was made of clear crystal that pointed heavenward as if defying the kami of that planet.  
  
Usagi could see all of the magic that flowed around this building. She sighed and held her staff above her head. "I am Cosmos no Senshi, Queen of the Stars, Guardian of the Universe, and the Protector of Light! I have brought a new wielder for the sword, one that is pure of heart and strong in spirit. Heavens part and allow us passage to the sword that we seek! I command it!" she yelled with a voice that caused the ground to tremble.  
  
Gohan watched as the clouds above stopped. His jaw dropped when the crystal structure pulsated once with an intense light, the one that Usagi used to transform, he thought, the light of heaven. The crystal then melted and dissolved into the earth leaving a small pillar of light as the only thing left standing on the barren planet. They walked slowly, he more cautiously than his sister, toward the light.  
  
"Go ahead and take it Gohan." He looked at her uncertainly. She just gave him a motherly smile that reassured him. He took a confident step forward and saw a long sword that had a sheath made of heaven's light. He chewed on his lip and closed his eyes as his hand closed around the hilt. Opening one eye at a time he looked around fully expecting some huge flash of light or a booming voice.  
  
None came. He looked back at his sister with worry.  
  
She laughed. "Unsheathe it," she softly commanded. When he did he saw that the blade was made of clear crystal. A surge of power flooded through his system and he stumbled back a few feet. It felt like hanging on a thread of life and suddenly eating a handful of senzu beans. After blinking furiously for a few minutes he grinned.  
  
He turned to his sister with the big grin still in place and ran up to give her a huge. "I love it!" She chuckled. "Now listen Gohan. There is something important that you have to know. This is one of the Twin Swords of Destiny; it's the light one if you haven't noticed. Though the fates split the sword into twin swords they can still be put back together. Only when that happens can you kill a god. Otherwise it will only wound one. Understand?" at his nod she continued, "Maybe if you ask someone nicely they'll give you sword lessons," she said referring to a certain purple haired Saiyajin Prince that she had been trying to get her mind off of for the past hour.  
  
Gohan nodded excitedly. His grin didn't falter even when they had transported back into her room and she de-transformed.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile……………  
  
The women had retreated to the kitchen saying something about dinner. Everyone else had split up into their own conversations no one daring to leave for fear of being knocked unconscious by a frying pan.  
  
Vegeta was currently lounging on the couch sitting next to Cho-tsu (sp?). An uncomfortable silence had just blanketed their conversation.  
  
"So, Vegeta," the clown boy asked in a squeaky voice. He got a grunt in response.  
  
"How's life been?"  
  
"Good, Good. And you?"  
  
"The same." Silence.  
  
Cho-tsu decided to try his luck again. "So how's the family? Everything ok or..?"  
  
"Everything's fine. . . So how's work?"  
  
"Good, good." Silence.  
  
"So how are those hemorrhoids? Are you using the cream or..?"  
  
"Nah, the cream was too messy. They came out with a pill."  
  
"Really wow…I'm going to have to look for that. How did the surgery go?"  
  
"It wasn't too bad; they just wrapped some rubber bands around them and waited until they fell of because of the lack of blood."  
  
Chao-tsu nodded, "Yeah I've had that done a few times. You can't really sit down for a while after that."  
  
Before anything else could be said between them Piccolo, who had been standing next to a closet door suddenly turned and flung it open. Yamcha and Tien gave two very high feminine squeaks and came tumbling out half naked. Everyone watched in shock as they tried to sort out each other's clothes and put them on.  
  
"I always new Yamcha was gay." Vegeta heard Bulma say from the kitchen doorway. Before another word was said a grinning Gohan waltzed into the room with something behind his back. Usagi followed with a small smile. Goku started to get curious, "So Gohan what did you get?"  
  
Gohan turned and looked back at Usagi for a minute, "Can I show them?" She shrugged, "It's yours now; you can do whatever you want with it."  
  
Gohan grinned and pulled out the sheathed sword from behind his back. Everyone's jaws dropped when they caught sight of it. Before anyone could say anything Piccolo had moved forward and grabbed Usagi by the shirt. He lifted her a foot off of the ground but still towered a foot above her. He glared at her and tightened his grip.  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku stood from their resting places and stood stiffly, but Piccolo paid them no mind. He continued to glare down at the calm girl he held dangling in the air. "Where did you steal that sword?" he asked in a deadly calm. She lifted an eyebrow, "I didn't steal it and it's none of your business." He lifted her further and caused Trunks to take a step forward.  
  
"It is my business damn it! That sword could cause major damage! Don't you see what you've done?! With that thing here you've sealed Earth's fate!" Usagi glared up at him. He had no right to accuse of stealing and then say that she didn't know what she's doing.  
  
"Having that sword here is perfectly safe," he snorted but she continued, "It only destroyed that world when it was whole and corrupted by an evil heart. As you should know it is neither whole nor in the presence of an evil heart. Gohan can learn to control it. I know he can. You don't have to worry it can't kill you or Kami."  
  
Piccolo slowly lowered her and took a step back keeping his glare on her all the while. "I'm curious how did you get it and how do you know of its history? I wasn't aware that it had left the fortress much less have been brought to Earth."  
  
Usagi sighed, "Gohan did I steal that sword?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. She told the crystal building to let us in and it kind of . . . melted."  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "Who are you?" Usagi smile slightly, "I am many things all of which aren't important right now." Piccolo looked at Gohan from the corner of his eye, "You know don't you?" Gohan smiled while nodding, "But it's a secret."  
  
This just caused the green giant (AN: That's funny! I could just see Piccolo walking around in nothing but green leaves going 'Ho Ho Ho' that is what he says right?) just narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. She brushed off his look and turned to her brother, "Weren't you going to ask someone something, Gohan?"  
  
He grinned, turned, and tackled a very startled Trunks. "Trunks, could you teach me how to sword fight? Please, please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?" the eleven year old asked in one breath while looking up at the started teen. Trunks looked up at Usagi with a surprised look and after staring at her for a long moment had an idea. "Sure Gohan I'd love to teach you," then he leaned in forward and whispered in his ear, "But only on one condition." Gohan looked at him curiously, "What?"  
  
"You have to get a picture of your sister in her fuku."  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan screamed in a loud whisper. Trunks just smirked, "I'm sure you can do it. Just ask her to show it to you or something. I'll even supply the camera and get it developed; all you have to do is press the little red button."  
  
"B-But…"  
  
Trunks looked at him stubbornly. "You want to learn to use a sword don't you?" Gohan hung his head in defeat and sighed. "Fine." Trunks smiled, "Just for agreeing I'll give you a lesson anyway."  
  
"I'm just wondering, why do you want that picture so badly?"  
  
Trunks got a dreamy smile on his face for a minute before quickly standing, "No reason. I'm going to take a cold shower now. Bye Gohan, and thanks!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Blame everything on Turk and his hentai IM conversation.  
  
Go me this is 21 pages believe it or not! I just want all of the faithful reader of A Megami's Love to know that I now know what's going to happen in the rest of the fic, and you would be glad to know that my editor is bugging me about writing it so I might do it. I typed 15 of these pages in 2 days! I'm so happy!  
  
Now REVIEW! Or I might take even longer to update next time. *sigh* I just hope that doesn't happen. Maybe you guys should vote on which fic you want me to finish first. A Megami's Love or Saiyajin no Oujo?  
  
Love ya Turk and thanks!  
  
Katlin Grace 


	10. The Fight, Past, and Chase

Standard Disclaimer applies. Author's Notes at the bottom.  
  
AN: Bear with me. All of the good stuff is in the latter part of this chapter. Just bear with me.  
  
Ch. 10  
  
It was hot. Usagi shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other. The sun's rays were beating down mercilessly upon the earth forcing it to shrivel up and crack. A small gust of wind blanketed the area in a fog of dust. It was hot.  
  
The Z gang had decided to meet on the cliff overlooking the raised platform before the Cell tournament began. She, her dad, and her brother had decided to come early and were now forced to wait as the other members took their sweet time arriving. With a sigh she climbed onto a bolder and stared out to the horizon.  
  
Her mind went blank as she lost herself in the scarf dancers' sensual movements that were the rising sun. She shot up when she felt a warm hand grip her waist. Without shifting her gaze she leaned against her companion. Trunks looked down at her and gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Over the past few weeks they had become closer. She trusted him with her life.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he whispered as if afraid the world would end if his voice was too loud. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him.  
  
"The future." He knew exactly how she felt. He just stared solemnly out at the sun and held her.  
  
The only thing that told them that time was passing was the rising sun. They would do this. Just sit and watch the sun or moon make its track across the sky. No words were needed because they knew the other's thoughts. I suppose that you had to be someone that had been the only survivor of their planet's destruction to really understand what they shared. They understood and appreciated the small things in life. The things that no one could ever take away, like the rising sun or the twinkling moon.  
  
By the time the bottom curve of the burning sphere floated above the horizon and the scarlet clouds no longer licked the morning sky, everyone had gathered on the cliff.  
  
"So. Who wants to go and get them?" Gohan asked while staring at the oblivious couple. He turned his gaze to his mentor. Piccolo scoffed and turned away from the child's bewitching face.  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta got a little smirk on his face and walked to the two demi- Saiyajins. They didn't seem to notice that he was standing right behind them. With one quick tap of his booted foot the bolder they were sitting on shattered into a million pieces. Caught off guard, they both went tumbling to the ground with their limbs flailing and tangling together. Vegeta watched as Usagi ended up straddling Trunks' waist.  
  
"Can't you two wait until you at least have a room?"  
  
Usagi turned and caught the prince's teasing smirk. She ran her hands down Trunks' built chest and grinned when she felt him intake sharply. "Actually Uncle Veggie, I'm kind of comfortable where I'm at." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He had expected them to turn fire engine red and jump from each other.  
  
Usagi was still tracing her fingers along Trunks' abdomen when he sat up on his elbows. He whispered so only she could hear, "If you don't stop I won't be held responsible for taking you right here and now, and believe me..." He leaned forward and whispered something else in her ear.  
  
Her eyes got wide and she jumped to her feet with a speed that astonished everyone. She was behind Vegeta in a flash and glared at the purple-haired teen over her "uncle's" shoulder. "Y-You wouldn't dare." Trunks got a very evil smirk on his face that made Vegeta turn green with envy. Usagi didn't overlook the mischievous glint in his eyes as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I wouldn't?"  
  
Usagi gulped and cowered behind Vegeta. The innocent voice he used with that look couldn't be a good sign. Everyone snickered at the scene. Their amusement was cut short when a helicopter landed nearby. Out stepped a giant man that had a perfect smile with two of his posse flanking both sides of him and a woman in a revealing red dress clutching to his arm. There were a few flashes of light and what looked like a news crew hovering around the man.  
  
Krillen raised an eyebrow. "What a bozo." He got a few nods in response.  
  
Usagi stepped up to Trunks' right, their earlier conversation already forgotten. "Who's he?"  
  
As if in response the giant billowed, "I am the great Mr. Satan, the strongest man in the world! My apprentices and I will easily squash this green bean!" The Z gang all rolled their eyes.  
  
Krillen, "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Piccolo, "Just what we need, an arrogant amateur wrestler prancing around and squealing whenever he breaks a nail." Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
Trunks wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist. "What kind of name is Mr. Satan anyway? Oh look. I think I'm quivering with fear." He paused, "No wait. I'm just cold." He pulled her further into his embrace and bent down to whisper in her ear, "You can warm me up after we win k?"  
  
Usagi leaned back in his arms, "I'll think about it." She glanced over at Cell and found that he seemed stuck somewhere between amusement and annoyance as he watched Mr. Satan strut in front of the camera while giving his ego-boosting speech, if you could call it that.  
  
Cell's annoyance won out in the end and he announced the start of the games. Mr. Satan demanded to go first since he was 'obviously' the best fighter there. Cell made quick work of the less than spectacular humans. When Mr. Satan was embedded into the side of a cliff, Goku stepped up and into the arena.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and tuned out the fight. Because of Pluto's powers, she already knew what would come to pass. Like in her childhood, she would do anything to keep her loved ones alive. And then the words came, "I give up."  
  
The Z soldiers went wild when they heard Goku, their savior, utter those words. "What does he think he's doing?!" Usagi placed a hand on Trunks' arm. He shrugged it off and started pacing. She sighed. Of course they didn't understand. She looked down at her brother and sighed again. He was too young. They were all too young.  
  
"There is someone stronger than me, someone that would give you a better challenge." They continued to listen to Goku, "My son, Gohan." No one had expected that, least of all Gohan. The eleven year old's eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
Piccolo was livid and beside himself with rage. "Goku, you can't be serious! He's just a child." Cell was laughing but eventually agreed to "beat the kid into a bloody pulp." Goku nodded and joined the rest of the warriors.  
  
There were quite a few people that gave him the did-you-finally-crack look. Goku patted his son's head and gave him a confident smile. There was one quick "You can do it" and then he stepped back to watch. Gohan was still in shock.  
  
Usagi shook her head sadly. Her dad may be super strong, but he really could work on being more sensitive. "Gohan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Usagi led her brother away from the group.  
  
"I-I can't do this!" she let him begin. "How can they expect me to fight *that*?! I'm just a little kid. I'm not ready for something like this."  
  
Usagi squatted down to his level and looked at him with kind, serious eyes. "Is that what they taught you?" she asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So Piccolo and Dad taught you to give up without even trying. I'm sure they expect you to just give the Earth over to Cell because you don't *think* you can beat him"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Usagi looked at him skeptically. "They never taught you that? Well then, why are you acting like it?"  
  
Gohan sighed, "I don't see why Dad is doing this. He can take Cell any day. I could never hope to be as strong as either of them."  
  
Usagi sighed, "Gohan let me tell you something. Do you remember all of those visions I had?" When she saw him nod she continued, "Well they show the future, as I'm sure you've already guessed. I know what the outcome of this fight will be."  
  
Gohan's eyes got big. "What happens? Who wins?!"  
  
"I can't tell you. But if Dad fights, he'll lose. Dad's not as strong or fast as Cell, but you are."  
  
Gohan shook his head in denial. "Why can't you fight him?"  
  
"I was never fated to return to this world, this life. You were meant to fight this battle." Gohan continued to shake his head. "Listen. You are a Saiyajin, the son of the strongest Saiyajin living, you were trained by our very own Namek," she smirked and pointed to the green being, "and by our father. We're all proud of you, even Uncle Veggie, though he'll never admit it."  
  
Gohan still shook his head. "I can't. I'm not strong enough. I'll be letting everyone down." Usagi growled. Gohan gulped and stepped back nervously.  
  
"You don't have the power huh?" Ok now she was getting frustrated. How stubborn could an eleven year old get? "Well, dear brother o' mine, let me show you just how much power you have." She grabbed his arm and they were consumed in a flash of silver light.  
  
Gohan was forced inside of himself. Deeper and deeper. Beneath his knowledge, his human consciousness, beyond his Saiyajin primal rage, he felt a flame of power. The closer he got to it the higher it grew. It rose and rose until it was a column of fire blazing with such an intense heat. And power. This was beyond Super Saiyajin, way beyond that. Yet he still wasn't consumed by it, like he should have been. There was another flash of light and he was standing on a cliff, in the relentless heat, and back in the confinements of a Super Saiyajin's power.  
  
Usagi grinned down at his shocked face. "Now that you *know* you have the power, all you need is some courage, and a few kick ass moves." He grinned. "So, why don't you show that *thing* that has *dared* to take over Earth just what an eleven year old demi-Saiyajin trained by a Namek and a full Saiyajin can do. It's your turn to shine, so kick some major ass." Usagi grinned and winked down at him before strolling back to the group of warriors with a big grin on her face.  
  
Gohan's face mirrored hers. "Yeah!" He jumped off the cliff and headed for the arena to fight the fight of his life. Everyone blinked.  
  
Trunks looked from the girl lounging next to him, to the boy going head-to- head with the android, and back again. "Okay." he said at length. "I'm not even going to ask."  
  
She smirked and continued to watch the fight. Everything was going as her visions had predicted. Any minute now, Cell would release his 'children' and she'd have to kill all of the nuisances. Just as Cell was about to.give birth.her head snapped to the side. Something powerful and magical was gnawing at her senses. But there is nothing magical in this dimension. Even as she tried to convince herself that she had imagined it, it remained. There was something dark and evil about it. She gasped so loud that everyone around her gave her their attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked from next to her.  
  
She continued to stare blankly at the horizon before letting out a steady stream of different curse words in about ten different languages that left Vegeta green. "-Fuck!" She was currently on English.  
  
An unnaturally black cloud had formed in the sky over the raised platform of the tournament. It blocked out the sun's rays and cast an eerie shadow over the group. It seemed to absorb all of the light in the area. Everyone, even Cell and Gohan, had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to this phenomenon. And to their collective surprise, it spoke.  
  
"I demand to speak with Cosmos."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Trunks noticed that Usagi stiffened and was glaring at the talking cloud with more hate than even he held for the androids.  
  
"Speak mortals before I lose my patients and kill you all. Where is the Queen of Stars?"  
  
Again there was silence. Vegeta's interest had peeked at the mention of royalty.  
  
"You cannot hide behind such weaklings forever, Cosmos."  
  
"Hide?! Don't flatter yourself." Everyone's attention snapped to the silver-haired girl that was lounging against a huge bolder with her arms crossed and looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. Usagi spoke again, "Well, if it isn't Chaos. I was wondering when you would show your face. I'm glad that you weren't hiding in your fear for too long."  
  
"Your arrogance surprises me, little queen-," Everyone's eyebrows shot up. Usagi, a queen? "-I would surely have thought that you'd be heartbroken over your friends, or lack thereof," he cackled evilly. Almost as an afterthought he added, "After all, I did slaughter them, and it was all your fault."  
  
All of the Z gang and Cell, watched in amazement as a long broad sword appeared in Usagi's right hand. "You forget your place Chaos. You forget the *I* sent you running the last time we fought. What makes you think that I can't do it again?" Her voice was low and threatening.  
  
"You wouldn't risk this planet or your new friends. Then again, you wouldn't last time and we ended up killing an entire universe."  
  
Usagi gripped her sword so tight that he knuckles turned white. "Watch your words, cloud, or I might have to cut you into little pieces. Even if light and dark have to exist together that doesn't mean you can't spend eternity in a thousand pieces scattered across all dimensions, and you know I can do it."  
  
The dark cloud emitted an evil, deep chuckle that echoed off the cliffs and shook the ground. "I did not come here to fight, little queen. I came here to tell you that I'm back so you better start looking over your shoulder from now on. I also wanted to introduce you to my apprentice."  
  
Usagi leaned on her sword and laughed. "You're taking on students? I want to join!"  
  
Chaos growled and in a flash of light a man appeared. Usagi shifted he weight back onto her feet and slung her sword across her shoulders. She walked up to this man and walked around him twice running her gaze over him as if he were some ox about to be sold - much to the 'ox's' displeasure.  
  
He had spiky golden hair and a shocking pair of bright orange eyes. His skin was tan and he was well built, but his frame still lacked the eye- popping quality that the Saiyajin males possess. He towered above her and was currently looking her up and down in a surprised, lustful way. Her gaze paused briefly on the sword strapped to his waist. There was a dark aura around it that seemed somewhat familiar. She shook it off returning to her original position and leaned on her sword again.  
  
She was silent a moment, before doubling over in laughter. "Am I supposed to be impressed or something?" she managed to get out after the incomprehensible part of her fit had passed. Usagi ignored the ox's death glare.  
  
Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"You haven't seen what he can do."  
  
Usagi got an arrogant smirk on her face, "You haven't seen what I can do." There was silence for a moment as everyone waited for the dark entity's reply.  
  
A nearby cliff exploded sending pebbles and dirt everywhere. When it cleared, they saw Cell glaring at them with unmasked anger. He didn't seem to like being ignored very much. Gohan dropped into a fighting stance preparing to continue, and was about to charge the android when evil laughter caused everyone to focus on the cloud again.  
  
"It is too much." He continued to laugh before turning his attention back to Usagi. "Th-This fool actually believes he is perfect. He thinks that he is the strongest being in all of creation." Laughter once again echoed across the cliffs. "So you wish to prove him otherwise, little queen? Or shall I?"  
  
Usagi looked at Gohan for a brief moment, shrugged, and walked to the green android with her sword in hand. Cell glared at her and dashed forward. He swung his fist down and was surprised when she easily caught it in her smaller hand. Her other hand came up to rest lightly on his chest, right over his right over his artificial heart.  
  
Cell stood dumbfounded as he locked gazes with hers. For the briefest of moments they flashed silver and he glimpsed a faint echo of the power sleeping within her. Usagi continued to stare into his soulless eyes as the hand on his chest started to glow silver.  
  
She reared her fist back and plunged her hand through his thick body armor and into his wiry chest. He didn't even blink. As he lost himself in the soft whispers of her power, he felt no pain.  
  
Usagi jerked her arm back and everyone gasped when she pulled out a head of purple-coated blond hair. With one last sharp yank the full body of Android 18 was birthed and slumped to the ground. She was covered from head to toe with the purple blood of her "father".  
  
With the absence of the female half of him, Cell snapped from his trance and started to glow. He looked down at himself and screamed in rage when he found that he was back to his previous form. "You bitch!"  
  
Chaos laughed. "You would think, with being an android and all, that he would at least have a more extensive vocabulary." Usagi rolled her eyes and ignored him. Cell was gripping his oozing (AN: I like that word!) chest and glared at her.  
  
"You are far from perfect Cell. You are an ant compared to Chaos and my powers. Let me show you what true perfection is." She touched his forehead and locked gazes with his again.  
  
Her eyes flashed silver.  
  
Cell fell to his knees.  
  
And screamed.  
  
Chaos laughed.  
  
Usagi stepped back and raised her sword. "You have killed too many to ever be forgiven. I am Death. Prepare to meet your maker." She jumped and spun completely around in midair with her sword outstretched. Cell's screams were abruptly cut short (pun intended) as his head tumbled across the length of the platform and his body crumbled to the ground.  
  
Usagi watched the purple blood ooze out of his neck and across the countless severed wires and metal before turning back to Gohan. "Take care of 18."  
  
He nodded and took a defensive stance over the android's body. However absurd his sister's request was, he wasn't about to question her.  
  
Usagi walked back to where Chaos was floating next to the 'ox'. "Well done, little queen. I'm surprised though. You normally forgive all of your enemies."  
  
She sighed, but slid her cool smirk into place. "He was an android. There was no soul to save."  
  
"Then why did you save the girl? Is she not also an android?" he asked gesturing to 18.  
  
She grinned, "Well, I can't let you completely fuck with this timeline now can I?" Chaos chuckled. "Why are you really here? You don't normally stop by for a friendly chat." She could practically feel the cloud shrug.  
  
"Besides the fact that I've had a lack of interesting conversation sense we last met, it's part of my apprentice's training. He needs to see the enemy. As a matter of fact, he's been asking quite a bit about you. When I strip you of your power, I might give you to him so he can.strip you of other things."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and started sarcastically, "Charmed *really*, but taken." She saw the ox's orange eyes narrow slightly and skim over their audience.  
  
"So what do you say, little queen? Care to transform for my student's benefit?"  
  
Usagi smirked. "I'd rather not give anyone any nosebleeds today." Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Trunks' head snap around to look at her with sudden interest. She gazed again at the golden 'ox'. "Where'd you get him? I wasn't aware that anything was left back 'home'."  
  
Chaos chuckled. "From this dimension actually. He had just the kind of corrupted soul I'm looking for. The fates have already damned him so he belongs to me now."  
  
She nodded and inclined her head slightly to the cloud. "Since you're babysitting now, I'll kick your ass next time we meet." She gestured for Gohan to bring 18, and turned her back to the cloud and man.  
  
Chaos bowed, "As you wish, Majesty."  
  
He was about to disappear when his student stopped him. "Why don't we attack now? She's useless in her mortal form, and her back's turned."  
  
Chaos growled in annoyance, "Fool. Where's the fun in that?!" And they disappeared.  
  
Usagi walked alongside her brother (who was carrying 18) back to the crowd of friends and family that were in various degrees of shock, confusion, and anger. She gulped. They were all staring at her.  
  
Much to the surprise of everyone, it was Piccolo who seemed to snap out of it first. He stepped forward and kneeled down on one knee. With his head bowed and eyes closed he spoke, "Majesty."  
  
It wasn't a question or even a statement. He made that one simple word complicated and murky with emotions. Yet it remained simple and true, as if it were her real self, her name.  
  
That seemed to snap everyone out of whatever trance they were in. Trunks blinked a few times and looked down at the green man kneeling before Usagi. No one had ever seen the warrior act so respectable before, not even to Kami. Trunks was on the verge of asking the older man if he had eaten anything that might have caused him to temporarily go insane, when Usagi sighed heavily in frustration.  
  
"If it isn't Pluto, then I suppose it would be you. Rise, Namek. There will be no such formalities between us."  
  
If Piccolo's actions had surprised then they weren't anywhere near prepared for Usagi's royal response. She really sounded like the queen everyone was claiming her to be. Piccolo nodded and rose. "Who would have thought," he surmised out loud filling the silence, "that a Saiyajin would become Cosmos." He shook his head sadly, as if to reprimand the Fates. Everyone continued to stare at her intently. She started to fidget.  
  
"Umm. So I guess you guys want some answers huh?" As one, they nodded. She gulped again and started to laugh nervously. "Well um."  
  
Trunks walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why don't we all head back now? I have a feeling this is going to be long and I'm hungry." The majority nodded and headed off to the Son's house.  
  
Only she, Trunks, Gohan with 18, Krillen, and Vegeta had stayed behind. Krillen went over to check up on 18 and talk to Gohan. Usagi was still wrapped up in Trunks' arms when Vegeta strolled up to them. "A Queen?" She grinned. Of course Vegeta would have been interested in that. She didn't get a chance to answer as he looked between her and Trunks with the closest thing to a grin she had ever seen on his face, shook his head, and flew off.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were all gathered at their leader's home. It seemed that while she and Trunks, Gohan with 18, and Krillen had lagged behind, Bulma and Chichi had been filled in with what happened.  
  
"Gohan," she whispered to her twin. "Let Krillen take care of 18."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously, "Why?" Usagi grinned evilly before adorning her award winning innocent I'm-not-planning-anything look. Gohan choked back a laugh. He could practically see the halo above her head. He deliberately left 18 leaning against his father's bald best friend as everyone settled in the couch, recliner, loveseat, on the floor, or leaning against the wall.  
  
"As I'm sure you all noticed, the past week I've been dodging all questions regarding my period of absence and sudden return. Well, now I'm going to tell you about everything. But before I start I'm going to need you to believe in a few things."  
  
Krillen, "Like what?"  
  
"Like magick." (AN: Magick is another way to spell magic.)  
  
That got snorts from all around. It was Tien who spoke next, "You want us to believe in old witches with pointy hats run around, whisper nonsense words and *magick* happens? You can't be serious!"  
  
Usagi chuckled, "Magick is a little bit deeper than that. There are no witches, no pointy hats, cauldrons, or spell books. Magick," she repeated and held up her right hand. Fire sprung to life in her upturned palm and rose to lick her fingers.  
  
"I can do that," Yamcha stated and formed a ki ball in his hand.  
  
"Magick, unlike ki, cannot be taught, but rather you have to be born with it. This fireball and your ki ball are not the same. Your ki is limited to that form - a ball - while mine," the ball rose from her hand and morphed into a phoenix, "can change into whatever it chooses."  
  
The firebird soared around the room and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Magick comes in many forms. The most powerful forms are those of the elements, but there are others less complicated."  
  
Goku, "Like what?"  
  
"Like disguises."  
  
Bulma, "Show us."  
  
Usagi stood and pulled out her disguise pen. There were a few mumbled words and a flash of light. Everyone gasped, especially Trunks, as they saw a blond-haired eleven year old staring back at them. "This is what I would look like if I had never left."  
  
Gohan jumped up and grinned, "Sugoi!" (Cool!)  
  
The child waved her hand and she was standing in her original form. "And objections?" Silence. "Second, I need you all to believe, or at least understand, reincarnation."  
  
Chichi, "What?!"  
  
"To understand parts of my story, my past and future, you have to know of reincarnation." Everyone nodded. "And third, alternate dimensions."  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up so fast that she nearly wet her pants from sheer happiness. "Good Kami, onna. (Good God, woman.) There's no need to cry and piss at the same time." Bulma glared at her husband but decided to ignore him. That was a first, and it didn't seem to go over very well.  
  
"You mean they exist?!" The blue-haired genius had long since left her seat on the couch and was now pacing the length of it, running over any and all civilians in her path.  
  
Goku looked completely lost, "What's an alfirmite denemeons?"  
  
Bulma looked at him with pity in her eyes. She glanced around, and looked at everyone in pity. "An alternate dimension is a belief, a theory if you will, that with every conscious decision we make, we branch out from a main timeline to make our own destiny." Some of them still looked lost.  
  
"It's basically a 'what if' type thing. For example," Usagi started, "An alternate dimension might have started if Frieza hadn't of decided to blow up Vegeta-sei. Then Uncle Veggie, you would never have met Bulma or had Trunks, Dad you wouldn't have gotten training from King Kai, Piccolo you would still be evil, and Gohan you nor I would have ever been trained by our senseis." (teachers) Everyone slowly nodded in understanding.  
  
"Now that everyone understands everything, I'll begin. I was born -"  
  
Chichi cut her off, "Usagi we already know what happened then."  
  
Usagi nodded and started again, "Let me rephrase that. My soul was originally born in an alternate dimension a millennium ago." That seemed to get everyone's attention. "In this dimension there was life on each of the planets of the solar system and they were all ruled by a monarchy. Each of the planets, except Earth, were bound together in an alliance, the Silver Alliance. The moon's monarchy was the ruler of this alliance."  
  
"Why wasn't Earth in the alliance?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Earth was still a young planet then. They knew nothing but war and hate between their people. Anyway, the Moon's throne was passed down to the first born female child." Vegeta growled in outrage. Usagi giggled, "A sacred jewel of power was passed down the line of Queens. This jewel -"  
  
"-the Ginzuishu, right?" (The Silver Crystal, right?) Piccolo asked.  
  
Usagi nodded, "This crystal held powers mortals wouldn't comprehend. But to use this awe inspiring power - this magick - the wielder had to give her life. The only wielder of this crystal would the current Moon queen, until the crystal chose a soul in which it would bind itself to for eternity.  
  
"As you can imagine the Moon princess, the heir to such power, had to be protected at all cost. In compliance to this, the kingdoms of each planet within the alliance elected a warrior, a senshi, which would command the powers of their respective planets and pledge their lives to the princess. Such magick to be used for such an important task could only be found in the royal bloodlines of each kingdom. So the senshi were also princesses."  
  
"You said that the elements were the strongest magick, so does that mean that the senshi command the elements?" Gohan asked.  
  
Usagi was surprised. "You know, you just keep getting smarter. They did, Mercury was ice, Mars - fire, Jupiter - thunder and lightning, Venus - love, Saturn - death and rebirth, Uranus - wind, Neptune - the oceans, and Pluto - time and space."  
  
Gohan got really excited, "So you're Mars right? You used fire earlier so you're her!"  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "Patience, little brother." She took a deep breath and continued, "At this time Earth sought to be a part of the alliance. There were no female heirs to its throne; there was only the Crown prince, Endymion. The Moon princess and Earth prince fell madly in love and were engaged not only to unite their love but to make Earth a part of the alliance. -"  
  
"-and they lived happily ever after. This is just a fairytale. I don't see how you fit into this," that came from Vegeta.  
  
She frowned, "Unfortunately, that wasn't how it happened. Jealousy drove one of Endymion's admirers to resurrect an ancient evil entity. Together the woman, Beryl," Usagi spat at her name, "and the entity, Metalia, led their armies of darkness across Earth, across each kingdom of all of the planets slaughtering millions of innocents.  
  
"The moon was all that was left. There was an engagement party that night. Millennia of peace left them unprepared for her armies of Hell. The Moon fell. Each senshi died valiantly in battle, giving their lives for their princess.  
  
"Beryl attached the Moon princess in a fit of rage, but Endymion threw himself in front of his love and saved her. The young princess of no more that seventeen years looked around at her destroyed kingdom and down at her dead lover, and she made a choice. She took his broad sword, this sword," the sword that she had earlier appeared in her hands, "and drove it into her heart. Death came slow enough. She died hearing Beryl's evil laughter."  
  
Bulma and Chichi were crying openly. Vegeta snorted, "And what of the *powerful* crystal you were telling us about. Some power, it couldn't even save its people."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly, "You're wrong Uncle Veggie. The Queen, upon seeing her daughter commit suicide, made her own decision. Her kingdom had fallen and her daughter was dead. She had nothing left. She gave her life to seal away Beryl and Metalia, and with her dying breath she made a wish. The crystal heard and obeyed. Endymion, the princess, and her court were sent to the future to be reborn so they could start again."  
  
Trunks started, "I still don't see -"  
  
Usagi held up her hand for silence. "Something went wrong however, whether it was an accident or the Fates had planned it, the princess' soul broke off from the group and traveled into an alternate dimension to be reborn. The Fates decreed her the daughter of Son Goku and Son Chichi."  
  
Silence.  
  
Usagi could even hear the dust move slightly as the air conditioner was turned on. Silence.  
  
Trunks had paled considerably. She had been in love with another man, and probably still was. Usagi gripped his hand tightly and winked at him as if sensing his thoughts.  
  
"I don't believe you," Yamcha started, "You expect us to believe that you're some dead princess that was reborn from a thousand years ago? I don't think so."  
  
"It's too crazy for her to have made it up. Besides, what reason would she have to lie to us?" came Bulma's reply.  
  
"It's a fairytale," came Tien.  
  
Usagi lifted an eyebrow. "And you expect me to believe that if you get seven magick balls together a dragon will appear to grant any wish. That sounds a little too much like a genie to me, yet it's real. You want me to believe that if you have a tail and look at the full moon you'll turn into a giant ape on the rampage? Sounds crazy huh? Yet, it's real. If all that can exist why can't this?"  
  
There was silence. Goku nodded, "She'd got a point." Some of them still looked doubtful.  
  
"Fine! You want proof?" Usagi stood up and with a wave of her hand a moonbeam trickled down her body turning her fighting gi into that of her princess gown. The golden crescent moon blazed brightly from its resting place on her brow.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and heir to the Silver Alliance. And this," she held out her hand face up, "is the legendary Ginzuishu." A small crystal no larger than a gold dollar in the shape of a blooming rose (AN: in the Jap. Manga it's like that.I think.). Gohan immediately recognized the heavenly light. It wasn't as breath snatching as it was in her Cosmos form, but still very beautiful.  
  
Vegeta gasped. "She speaks the truth. No one can fake the glowing symbol of their heritage. Any royalty ruling over an entire planet bears a glowing mark on their brow. I can hide mine."  
  
Serenity nodded and smiled, "Correct Vegeta-ouji-sama." She detransformed to Usagi and sat back down next to Trunks.  
  
"You're not crying," Bulma remarked. "How can you live through all of that and not cry every time you relive it?"  
  
Usagi's eyes got older, "I've had a long time to cry. There are no more tears left." There was silence for a moment.  
  
Gohan's brow was creased in confusion. "But Usa, if you're the princess then why did you have Mars' powers?"  
  
"Usagi sighed, "I'll get to that. The answer is at the end of my story." He nodded and she continued. "I'm pretty sure that everyone here knows what happened up until the point I was captured -"  
  
"By that green-haired bitch! Brat, if you didn't kick her ass then I'll find her and do it!" Vegeta shout in outrage. He could still remember the pain of that day. Bulma inconspicuously slid her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Setsuna didn't mean to. It's part of her job."  
  
"You mean to tell me that she gets PAID to kidnap kids for four fucking years?!"  
  
Usagi rubbed her head; his shouting was giving her a migraine. "I didn't know at the time that she was one of my senshi." That got Vegeta quiet. "Setsuna was Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space. Destiny demanded that I return to the timeline where all my senshi lived. Pluto *had* to do it. As my protector and friend she wanted to let me stay, but the timelines are very important. Of course," she grinned, "I didn't find this out until WAY later.  
  
"After I was dragged into that portal I passed out. When I woke up I was in a bubblegum pink," she shuddered, "bedroom with countless stuffed animal rabbits everywhere. Anyway, I went to school and ran into - surprise, surprise - Setsuna. She was nursing a busted lip and a black eye, after I got through with her.  
  
"She told me something very important though. The timelines would crash if I didn't act differently."  
  
Piccolo, "Act differently?"  
  
Usagi smirked slightly. "Take my dad, and multiply his ditziness by ten times and you get exactly how much acting I had to do." Everyone in the room, except the oblivious Goku, shuddered at the thought.  
  
"And with school.Mom, I'm sorry."  
  
Chichi gulped, "H-How bad was it?"  
  
Usagi gave her a little smile, "I passed everything but Math." Chichi burst into tears and started to sob uncontrollably as she ran out of the room. Gohan tried to look concerned, really he did, but he couldn't hide his grin. He always wondered what would happen if his grades were anything less than perfect. Now he knew!  
  
"In that dimension," Usagi continued, "there was no Capsule Corp., no talking animals, no flying people, and no dinosaurs. The first year was the worst." Everyone watched as her eyes grew haunted and glassy as she lost herself in memories. "It was torture. I had to hide so much of myself. After a while, I started to forget who I really was. I was so careful, too. No one knew of my power or strength. They all thought I was so stupid, so useless. They didn't have a clue.  
  
"I tried to keep up my training, I really did. But keep in mind I'm a six year old that everyone thought couldn't tell night from day. They all took the 'great burden' of watching me every waking moment so I wouldn't do something foolish. The only time I got to myself was when I slept. Then, I felt guilty for not keeping up with fighting. I missed you all so much. There was no one that understood me there. No one. I felt so lost," a tear trickled down her cheek. Trunks pulled her against him and wrapped her protectively in his arms, as if he held her tight enough he could protect her from her memories.  
  
After a moment of letting the warmth of him comfort her, she continued. "There were eight years of peace. When I was fourteen I stumbled across a talking cat."  
  
"But I thought you said animals didn't talk there," came Goku's voice.  
  
"They can't. Luna, the cat, was really from the Silver Millennium. I suppose finding her, and taking her in was both a curse and a blessing. She told me of my destiny as a fighter and protector of the Moon Princess," she held up her hand to silence everyone's question. "Neither of us remembered the Silver Millennium."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"A very magical evil was emerging and Destiny had decided to pick me to fight it. I was glad that I got to fight again, and now had an excuse to start training again, but I was quickly let down when I remembered that I still had to act. Luna gave me a broach that transformed me into my first fuku, the one of Sailor Moon. I fought the evil and met up with the reincarnations of half on my court. I also met up with Endymion's reincarnation," she felt Trunks stiffen beneath her.  
  
"We tried the dating thing. It didn't work out. It seems that even though Serenity and Endymion had loved each other, they weren't soul mates. In the end he was more like an older brother, but," she looked down at Gohan, "he could never compare to you, Gohan."  
  
The eleven year old puffed up in happiness and grinned. Usagi felt Trunks relax and tighten his grip around her protectively.  
  
"We later found out that the evil we were fighting was none other than Beryl herself. In the final battle my senshi gave their lives for mine. I used the ginzuishu and defeated Beryl and Metalia. I died at the age of fourteen, alone. I too made a final wish. We were all reborn again, having no recollection of ever fighting as Sailor Senshi."  
  
She detangled herself from Trunks' arms and stood reluctantly. "You all would probably like to have proof of this as well, huh?" She raised her hand and shouted, "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" In a flash of light she stood proudly as the champion of love and justice.  
  
All the single guys were holding their noses to keep them from bleeding. The women looked at her figure appreciatively. Goku and Vegeta both stood in outrage. "I can't believe you fight in that!"  
  
"For once, I agree with Kakarotto. It is too frilly, and too revealing, and too indecent! I demand you never wear it again!" Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't yell at me! I didn't design the fuku and I can't change it. I think they were meant to uh.distract the male enemies."  
  
Trunks had long since tuned out everything. There was only her. While all of the others had averted their gazes respectfully, he admired his view. Those long creamy legs that failed to be hidden beneath the blue miniskirt were overriding his imagination with all of the possibilities. The skintight bodice that clung to her figure left little to the imagination. When he looked a little further up to her perfectly rounded breast he felt his loins tighten. Her long creamy arms were incased in white gloves and hung to her sides. Her once silver hair had turned to gold and gloated around her like a sensual aura. Her beautiful face that was flawless was tainted slightly pink. His gaze finally rested on her breathtaking blue eyes that..were staring straight at him.  
  
He blinked in surprise. He suddenly noticed that everyone was quiet. Someone cleared their throat, and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. "What?!" he asked irritably with his eyes still glued to the goddess standing before him.  
  
Goku stepped in front of him, blocking his wonderful view. "That is quite enough. There will be no more drooling in this room. And you might want to take care of something." Goku's eyes dropped down for a second.  
  
Trunks followed his gaze and found that he was hard. Instead of feeling ashamed or embarrassed, he grinned and leaned back in his chair. He spread his legs slightly to show it off. "I don't see a problem."  
  
Bulma and Chichi high-fived each other from the sidelines. Vegeta smirked proudly.  
  
A bright light distracted everyone momentarily. Usagi stepped out from behind her father and rolled her eyes. "I swear. I hate it when people talk about me as if I'm not here. Everyone in this room needs to grow up. I can take care of myself, thank you!" She looked at Trunks and blushed furiously. She had never thought that he would react like that. And he didn't even look ashamed, what's more. She saw him grin evilly at her and wink. She somehow didn't want to know what he was thinking at the moment.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had calmed when they noticed she was back in her fighting gi. They sat back down and waited for her to continue her story. Usagi remained standing, since she refused to sit on Trunks' no-longer-flat lap.  
  
She told then of he past in detail and transformed into each version of Sailor Moon when the story required it. Trunks hadn't stopped grinning since he had first seen her transform, and it was starting to scare her. She was currently in her Eternal form when she got to the most difficult part.  
  
"-And then Chaos came." Everyone leaned forward in their seats. This was who they were most curious about, seeing as he was their current enemy. "He is the strongest evil that ever was and ever will be. Mars and Pluto knew this and knew what was to come to pass. They made a plan and informed the rest of the senshi secretly. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on.  
  
"One morning, the morning of the battle, I woke up and found that they had left sometime during the night and had hidden my broach. By the time I arrived it was too late. With their dying breaths, they willed their starseeds to merge with mine. They gave their souls to me. This is why it is my fault that they died. If I had only been a little faster, a little smarter, a little more like a leader then they might all still be alive."  
  
She stopped here and turned her head away so no one could see her tears. It still hurt to think about their deaths. Trunks wrapped her in his arms, and despite his "condition" comforted her. She turned her face into his neck and let her tears role down his skin. She started again from her position in his lap.  
  
"Their combined souls along with the merger of the Ginzuishu transformed me into my final transformation: Cosmos no senshi, Queen of Stars, Guardian of the Universe, and Protector of Light. My transformation caused Chaos to grow stronger. In the end, all living things ceased to exist for they had sacrificed their souls to boost our power. And so, the battle began. We were equal in strength, but my rage and grief made me just a little bit more powerful and I won.  
  
"There is an eternal balance throughout all dimensions. Good and Evil cannot exist without the other. So I couldn't kill him. Instead I banished him to the place equivalent to Hell in his eyes. Destiny proclaimed that I was to accept everything and stand alone for the rest of eternity. But I couldn't.  
  
"The Fates took pity on me and allowed me to remember this dimension and all of the people that I loved and had to leave behind. I had forgotten over the years. I forgot what it meant to be a Saiyajin. So," she sighed, "I decided to come back. I wasn't ever meant to."  
  
"So that's how you knew of the Twin Swords," Piccolo thought aloud.  
  
She nodded, "I am the Cosmos' chosen, and can be denied nothing, except - ironically - my only desire in this life."  
  
"What's that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"To die eternally."  
  
"You're immortal?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"My soul is. I could die a thousand times, but never will I reach the afterlife. My soul will always be reborn until the end of time. Gohan," she turned to her brother.  
  
"You were meant to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyajin, SSJ2, and defeat Cell. But since Chaos came that never happened, and he wouldn't have even come if I wasn't here. So this is my fault and I have to fix the problem. Gohan," she walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"See what could have been. Relive what could have been. Feel what could have been," she chanted and the boy was consumed in light for the second time that day. He saw himself fighting with Cell. He lived through the terror of the mini cells and his mistake. He saw Death - the death of his father and Trunks. Power engulfed him as he screamed. He broke through the restraints of Super Saiyajin and plunged into the strength and power of level 2. He saw himself blast Cell into the next dimension, and felt the guilt.  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
The light dissipated and everyone found that Gohan was on his knees with tears streaming down his face. He looked up at his sister. "Th-That's what w-would have happened?"  
  
She nodded sadly, "Had I not returned."  
  
Gohan looked around and gave his dad a big bear hug. "I-I'm sorry." Goku looked confused but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm confused about something," Bulma's voice broke through the awkward moment. "Why did everything die when you became Sailor Cosmos?"  
  
Usagi sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. She opened her mouth to speak, but Piccolo beat her to it.  
  
"In the beginning, only the three Fates existed. They grew bored of life alone and decided to create time and life. With each soul, each living thing, it was given the essence of good or evil. There would always be and equal amount of good and evil power.  
  
"Imagine a huge amount of power that was divided in half, one good and one evil. Each half was distributed evenly into each dimension. The Fates decided which souls would have more power. This explains why Goku is stronger than Yamcha."  
  
Everyone slowly nodded. Krillen spoke up, "Well if there is the same amount of power how do you explain us getting stronger?"  
  
Usagi picked it up, "Every time a soul of good or evil dies the Fates give its power to another soul, making it stronger. This explains why your enemies grow stronger as you do.  
  
"This is what happened during my transformation. Every soul was forced to decide if it was good or evil. I became the ultimate good and Chaos the ultimate evil, but at the price of every living thing's life. Since we are equal, Chaos has chosen to train someone. He believes that his new pupil will be enough to tip the balance. I'm not too worried about it though."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Goku addressed everyone.  
  
"Nothing!" Usagi shouted before anyone could say a word. "This is my battle and I'm not going to drag everyone into it!"  
  
Vegeta growled when he saw her stance change and her jaw set. She could be as stubborn as him sometimes. "Fine. Then, we're going to have to drag ourselves."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement, "We're not going to let you stand alone," he promised. Everyone nodded.  
  
Usagi sighed and glared at all of them. "I'll think about it."  
  
Trunks cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He grinned at Usagi. "Aren't you going to transform into Cosmos?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Nope! She will only be called upon to fight. So I guess you'll have to suffer." She grinned down at his horror stricken face. He looked like someone had just told him Santa Claus wasn't real. "Besides," she grinned and looked down at his little erm.BIG problem, "I don't know if you could handle it."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, "Please tell me that was a challenge." Without giving her time to answer, he stood from his place on the couch and walked up to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly up against his body.  
  
She gulped when she felt something hard pressing against her abdomen. She trembled when soft lips brushed against her ear.  
  
"Give me a time and place and I'll 'prove' myself." He let her go and walked to the door all but ignoring his erection.  
  
Usagi glared at his back not to be done, "And where are you going?"  
  
He stopped just inside the door. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side and spoke in her most naïve voice, "Why?"  
  
Trunks grinned at her over his shoulder, "Why don't you join me and find out?" And he was gone.  
  
She looked around at everyone and found that they were all shocked. They obviously hadn't of ever expected the lavender-haired youth to make such suggestive offer.  
  
Suddenly Goku jumped to his feet, "Usagi!" he shouted in outrage and shock. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Don't think I can't see that look in your eyes."  
  
She furrowed her brow and spoke in her most innocent voice, "What look?"  
  
Goku gave her an I'm-a-father-and-I'm-about-to-scold-my-daughter look, "You were thinking about taking Trunks up on his offer."  
  
Usagi lost her innocent look as she let a small grin rug at her mouth. "Really, Daddy, why would I think about doing something like that?"  
  
Vegeta grinned. She knew she was caught. It was time for him to save her. "Kakarotto, you are just being paranoid. Just because my son's an eechi when it comes to your daughter doesn't mean that she's one too." Goku had turned around to look at Vegeta so he didn't see the grateful look she shot over his shoulder to her "uncle". Goku turned back around and apologized to his daughter. He didn't see Vegeta wink back.  
  
Usagi grinned inwardly. Vegeta would always be there to catch her when she fell. That was something she was as sure of as the sun rising.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time Trunks stepped out of his cold shower, two hours later, all of the Z senshi had left. Only the Briefs were left, obviously waiting on him, in the Son's humble abode. He got dressed in the clothes he had on before and stepped out of the bathroom only to nearly get mowed down by Gohan.  
  
"Sorry Mirai. Can't-talk-now-got-to-run." He was gone before he even finished his sentence.  
  
Trunks blinked. 'Okay.' He was about to step out again when something collided with him and made him stumble backwards. 'The Fates must be against me today,' he thought and looked down only to find Usagi clutching to him to keep from falling. 'Then again.'  
  
She tried to push against him so she could stand but he tightened his grip. "Trunks let me go! I have to tag Gohan," she whined. He dragged her into the bathroom and backed her up against the closed door.  
  
"I spend two hours in a cold shower to get a hold of myself and I look at you once and it's all for nothing!" he shouted. He was angry at himself for not being able to control his hormones.  
  
Usagi gulped and took a step back only to realize that she was trapped. 'This is not good.'  
  
"Do you even realize what you do to me?" Trunks asked in a deadly calm voice. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel his hardness for the second time that day. Oh she had a very good idea about what he was talking about. She closed her eyes and tried to banish the feeling of him pressed to tightly against her. She had an idea where this was heading.  
  
Trunks put his arms on each side of her and started to lean forward. He wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of her. A muffled voice broke the moment and caused him to stop millimeters from her lips. "Trunks, are you in there?" Gohan spoke through the bathroom door. He knocked a few times and Trunks grunted in response. "Well, if you see Usagi can you tell her that dinner's ready."  
  
"Okay." Trunks waited for Gohan's ki to disappear to the other end of the house before turning to the girl under him. "Usa dinner's ready." Usagi rolled her eyes, slipped under his arm, flung the door open, and disappeared.  
  
Trunks blinked.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and raced to the kitchen. Usagi grinned triumphantly from her place between his father and Goku. He glared at her. Oh he wasn't about to let her get away that easily.  
  
Usagi dropped her grin and watched in horror as Trunks grinned at her. Looking into his eyes she saw confidence and determination. He was going to try and corner her again after dinner. She looked at the two full- blooded Saiyajin on either side of her, her temporary oblivious body guards, and sighed. She couldn't hide behind them forever. 'Oh yeah? Just watch me try,' she thought stubbornly and launched herself at her food as if she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Vegeta watched the exchange between the two and frowned when he saw Usagi's stubbornness. He knew of his future son's attraction to the female half- Saiyajin. Anyone with any type of IQ could see it. (Hence the reason why Goku still hasn't figured it out.) He was secretly pulling for his son on this one, and would do whatever it took to make sure that the teen won his prize.  
  
Bulma watched her husband carefully. He was planning something. She could tell by the brooding look in his eyes. She looked closer and found that his eyes held something else, something she had never seen in him before. Contentment.  
  
She blinked in surprise. He was happy, or would be whenever whatever he was planning followed through. She smiled. If he was happy then so was she. Bulma closed her eyes and vowed to do whatever possible to keep him this way.  
  
After dinner, everyone headed to the living room to chill out. It was still mid evening and they hadn't caught up completely yet. With the frenzy of the androids and Cell they hadn't of had much time to just relax.  
  
Usagi, on the other hand, was far from relaxed. As soon as everyone was excused from dinner, she had been keeping as far away from Trunks as possible. He waited patiently as she kept to her father's side. Goku, however, had been drawn into a conversation with Chichi and left her standing all alone.  
  
Trunks smirked and moved in for the kill.  
  
She saw him start to slowly make his way over to her from the far wall he had been keeping company up until now. Her Saiyajin instincts were starting to kick in as she scanned the room for a quick exist. Her eyes rested on Vegeta, her savior. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Trunks stopped his pursuit and looked at her curiously. 'What is she planning?'  
  
"Uncle Veggie, can we please go spar? I'm all hyped up from dinner. Please?" Usagi begged while giving the prince her most bewitching expression. Usagi saw her victim cave and chanced a look over her shoulder at the fuming Trunks. She grinned and blew him a raspberry.  
  
Vegeta took this time to look at his son as well. He smirked and winked. Trunks blinked in surprise. It looked as though his father was going to help him. He was the last person Trunks expected help from. Vegeta is usually attached to the blond as a father is to a favorite daughter. Usagi didn't have a chance. 'Not that she did to begin with.'  
  
"Sure we can spar Usa-chan," Vegeta looked at his future son. "Mirai, since you aren't doing anything, you're coming too." Trunks smirked and walked over to stand by Usagi.  
  
Her eyes had bulged to the size of small grapefruits and she made a little whimpering sound in the back of her throat. "B-But Uncle Veggie-"  
  
Vegeta cut her off, "The more the merrier, right?" She gulped and slowly started to edge away. Trunks grinned down at her when he noticed the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Nice try, tenshi. But it wasn't good enough."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta shot Bulma a meaningful look. Bulma, up to this point, had been watching the little scene with growing interest. She really wanted some popcorn and a box of chocolate covered peanuts at the moment. This was just too perfect. She caught Vegeta's look and nodded before standing to her feet. She was glad that she finally got to play a part in this.  
  
The Saiyajin Prince thanked the Fates for giving him such an intelligent mate. The trio made it to the door before Bulma started to shout in rage. "Vegeta get your lazy ass carcass back here this instant!"  
  
Vegeta faked a sigh and growled, "Fine woman!" He left Trunks and Usagi alone, staring at each other. Vegeta walked over to the couch and sat down next to his calm mate. He pulled her in his lap and together they watched the scene unfold before them.  
  
The two teens stared at each other for a long moment. Usagi gulped and backed up when Trunks reached for her. Somehow, she knew that if he touched her then it would all be over. She glanced in his eyes and saw a very dangerous mix of emotions: love, lust, determination, confidence, etc. Seeing this caused an unknown primal emotion to kick in, and it was telling her to do one thing.  
  
Run.  
  
Not one to disobey her emotions, she tuned on her heel and left Trunks in her dust. Trunks stared after her in shock before gathering his senses and blasting off down the hall after her.  
  
All of those times she had to break the sound barrier just to make it to school on time came rushing back to her. She took that speed and multiplied it by ten. Her legs were nothing but a blur because they were pumping so fast. The only problem was that her house was so small. She was losing running space fast.  
  
Trunks may be faster than her but this was her turf. She remembered playing hide-and-go-seek with her brother all the time when they were little. Therefore, she knew all of the best hiding spots. Since she had ascended to Cosmos her ki became undetectable. 'Add another advantage to my growing list.'  
  
She glanced around her and found that she was in the dining room. No one ever really came in this room except for on special occasions, or when they had special guests. She flung open the cupboard and crawled in. It was smaller than she remembered. 'Well duh, Usa. You were a lot smaller then.' She closed the door just as Trunks raced into the room. Usagi sat quietly in the darkness and fought to get her breathing quiet.  
  
Trunks was about to continue on the chase when a faint noise reached his sensitive Saiyajin ears. He walked toward a small collection of china that sat on top of a small wooden cupboard.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened when she felt him come closer. She bit her lip and held her breath.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and searched the cupboard with his senses. He didn't feel any ki inside. Cursing heavily, he dashed out the door again. He had just lost valuable ground in the chase looking at an empty wooden box. 'She could be outside, miles away by now.'  
  
Usagi waited until his ki was at lease two rooms away before releasing her breath and collapsing against the hard wood behind her. 'That was a little too close.' When she had her breath under control again she opened the door to the cupboard and toppled out. She could feel that Trunks was heading back in this direction and quickly dashed out of the room.  
  
Usagi felt Trunks pause for a moment in the dining room before running out with twice as much speed as he used to come in. She gulped and ran as fast as she could to her brother's room. After all, two twins were better than one, right?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks had searched part of the house with no luck. He at least had her in his sight before he entered the dining room. 'The dining room.' He doubled back and was quite shocked to find that the door of the wooden cupboard he had eyed before was wide open. He cursed fluently with words he heard his father use more than once when the gravity machine broke down.  
  
'She had been right there the whole time!' he screamed at himself. "Then why couldn't I feel her?" he asked aloud. He closed his eyes and branched out his senses. He gasped. There was no ki.  
  
According to his senses, she wasn't only not in the house but not on the planet! 'How can that be?' He tried to remember what her ki felt like, but realized he had never felt it before. 'She must be able to mask her ki.'  
  
"Shit!" he cursed before speeding out of the room as fast as he could without going Super Saiyajin. 'Where would she be?' he repeated over and over in his head. Then something she said surfaced in his memory. {Gohan. You were always the best at reading me.} "Gohan. He'll probably know where she's hiding," he said as he sped off to the young Saiyajin's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan was currently sitting on his bed and staring out his window at the stars that slowly started to show themselves. This peaceful moment was shattered when his sister barged into his room. He snapped his attention to her hunched form and immediately started to worry. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Go-Gohan," she staggered out. "You've g-got to hide m-me," she got out between breaths. She looked terrified.  
  
"Why? Are you running from someone?"  
  
She nodded and finally straightened with her breathing normal. "Trunks."  
  
"Why?" he asked again.  
  
She mealy shook her head, "I'll explain later. You've got to hide me." She felt Trunks' ki start to move in their direction at a fast pace. "Quick!"  
  
Gohan nodded, feeling his friend getting closer by the second. He frantically looked around and finally his gaze settled on his bed. "Under the bed! Hurry!" Usagi looked like she was going to protest but he cut her off, "There's no time!"  
  
Trunks was racing down the hall and would be there any second. She nodded and squeezed herself into the confining space. Her foot disappeared just as Trunks appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Gohan, you haven't seen your sister by any chance?" Usagi mentally sighed in relief. He hadn't seen her.  
  
"A little while ago," the youth lied smoothly, "she seemed to be in a hurry."  
  
Trunks looked at the young twin suspiciously. When he had first shown up Gohan was standing in the middle of his room looking at his bed. 'Strange.' He sat down on the bed and caught the worried look that appeared on Gohan's face. 'Why is he worried? It's not like I'm going to break it or anything.' (AN: Famous last words, minna-chan.)  
  
"Well, since I'm here. Do you have the pictures?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi sucked in her breath and pressed herself flatter against the hardwood floor. She was about to be squashed. Despite her predicament, and suddenly having found a new respect for sandwiches, the conversation up top caught her interest. 'Pictures?'  
  
Her attention was quickly diverted when she caught smell of a rotten stench. She glanced above her head and saw a dirty pair of boxers that looked to be about a year old staring back at her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Why did her brother not clean his room?  
  
With a quick flick of her wrist the boxers went soaring away form her. To her utter despair they stopped in plain view. 'Please don't let anyone see. Please don't.' she chanted in her head. She listened quietly and sighed in relief. They hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of dirty undergarments. There was no way she was reaching out there and touching those things again.  
  
She took a quick glance around her and sighed in relief when she saw no more threatening objects. There was only on empty Coke can, a couple of food wrappers, some chewed chewing gum, and a torn up shirt. 'He *really* needs to clean his room!' She mentally screamed. 'Oh great, I'm starting to sound like a mother.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan nodded and grabbed some pictures from on top of his desk. He handed them to Trunks and grinned.  
  
"I can't see a damn thing!" Trunks yelled as he looked at the pictures. Instead of seeing Usagi dressed in an extremely short skirt that made his blood boil, he saw a huge ball of light.  
  
Gohan grinned, "You only said I had to take the pictures. You never said anything about them turning out the way you wanted them to."  
  
Trunks glared at the boy. He was right though. "You're a smartass you know that? But you're right. I'll still teach you how to fence." Gohan cheered. Trunks smiled before he shoved the pictures in his pocket and moved to stand. His foot stepped on something. He glanced down and saw a pair of boxers beneath his shoe. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the long piece of silver hair that was resting right next to it. 'Found you.'  
  
He jumped to his feet and bent down to look under the bed. Two wide blue eyes stared back at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Should I end it there? That is such a good place to end it.But you have been patient, and patience should be rewarded. Enough with sounding like a Buddha monk. On with the story. Besides, you guys have to read the other half of it.the more interesting half. I'm going to warn this is going to get a little . . . erm... well a little descriptive, and that might not go well with some of you. Gomen, but you're going to have to deal with it. Just a warning in advance. It's NOT a lemon, even if it sounds like one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan saw him and had enough time to curse, "Fuck!"  
  
Trunks wasted no time. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled. Usagi whimpered and tried to yank her arm back. The result: almost dislocating her arm. "Trunks, that hurts!"  
  
He wasn't about to let her go so she could run off again. It was time for the chase to end, and for him to claim his prize. With her arm still clutched in one of his hands he used the other one to lift up the bed. When it was high enough, he yanked her out and dropped it.  
  
The crashing sound the bed made echoed across the room. Gohan winced when he heard some of the wood splinter. Trunks thought, 'Well, I guess I did end up breaking it. Oh well.' He had more important things to worry about. One being the girl that was currently trying to pry his had off of her. He only tightened is grip, causing her to whimper. "No more games."  
  
Usagi looked into his eyes and saw nothing but power. She was scared.  
  
"Gohan," Trunks snapped, "Leave." The young half-Saiyajin looked form his sister to his friend and back. "NOW!" Trunks' yell made the two other occupants jump. Gohan glanced at his sister. She nodded, and gave him a little smile telling him that she wasn't mad at him for being discovered. Gohan smiled back, but quickly left the room after catching sight of Trunks' death glare.  
  
Trunks grabbed her other arm and slammed her against one of the bed's posts, nearly making it splinter in two. She whimpered. Did he even know he was hurting her? She dangled a few inches off of the ground, yet he still towered above her. She shrank back in fear.  
  
He stepped closer and grabbed some of her hair. He yanked her head back so it was tilted up toward him. She was breathing hard. There was no escape for her. "I do believe we were in the middle of something earlier, before you rudely left."  
  
When she gulped his smirk grew. She looked at him, he almost looked evil. It was the Saiyajin coming out in him. 'Shit.' "Let me go! Trunks I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
She was still breathing hard. He moved closer, sandwiching her against the post and his body, between a rock and a hard place. He was almost painfully close. "You should."  
  
He yanked on her hair causing her to close her eyes in pain. Her mouth opened ready to scream, but it was muffled by his kiss. In that moment, pure passion was let loose. Kami he needed her. His tongue ravished her mouth, leaving no corner untouched. He pressed closer. He wanted to feel every inch of her. She whimpered in pain. That just served to further fuel the Saiyajin in him.  
  
The image of her standing proudly in her fuku surfaced in his mind. He felt his loins tighten and grow hard.  
  
So did she.  
  
She gasped when she felt the familiar pressure of him against her abdomen. 'Oh Kami.' He hauled her from up against the post and slammed her against the bed. They still hadn't broken the kiss. He needed her. He needed her NOW.  
  
He grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He was on top of her and had ripped her shirt from the waistband of her pants. His hands massaged the skin he found underneath.  
  
Usagi had given into her Saiyajin instincts long before, and had stopped fighting. Sudden warmth engulfed her. It was like they were watching the moon together, neither needing any words to express their feelings. It was like that now, only they needed to touch and taste and feel to express their feelings.  
  
She wrapped both of her legs around his waist at his bidding. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her. Her hands had found their way into his lavender locks at some earlier point in time.  
  
Trunks pulled his hands out from under her shirt when he encountered her bra. He wasn't ready to explore that area just yet. He was starting to fiddle with her pant buckle when they finally severed the insanely long kiss.  
  
Usagi leaned back gasping for breath. 'That was one hell of a kiss.' Even though her eyes were open wide everything was hazy. She couldn't make out her surroundings through all of the passion and animal instincts pulsating through her veins. When she felt her pants unzip and Trunks' safe, warm hands tug at her panties everything snapped into focus.  
  
She looked around in confusion. Where was she? Then the answer came crashing down. This was Gohan's room. They were still in Gohan's room.  
  
Trunks was about to rip the stubborn undergarment off when he felt a hand on his chest push him away. "No," a hoarse voice echoed through the room and into his mind. He was confused. No? She was his prize. He had won the chase. She was his!  
  
"Trunks." He looked into her eyes that were still shining and slightly clouded with the insane passion floating between them. "Trunks. Not in my brother's room. Not on my brother's bed." She pleaded with him.  
  
Trunks sat up and looked around. 'This is Gohan's room,' he thought. He closed his eyes and shook his head. She was right. He looked back down at her flushed face and nodded. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Why did she always have to be right? And in situations like this? Every time she was close he felt the Saiyajin inside of him rise up and scream for him to take her there and then. It was hard to fight it, and what's worse was that he didn't want to fight it. He wanted her.  
  
Usagi smiled. Her happiness was short lived however when she caught sight of their position.  
  
Trunks followed her bulging eyes and looked at them. If they hadn't of stopped sooner then he might have taken her. Trunks' tank top had been flung to an unknown corner and his pants were unbuttoned.  
  
Usagi blushed when she saw that her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist. She lowered them and was met with the rather impressive sight of his package that was still, thankfully, hidden under his gi pants. 'Thank Kami he isn't wearing spandex,' was all so could think. Even though she had never been with Mamoru, she knew he could never hope to compare with the god above her.  
  
Trunks followed her gaze and grinned. He could tell by her blush and how fast she turned her head away that she approved. He looked down at her and found that her hair was loose from its usual buns. It now fanned around her like silver water flowing and tumbling across the bed. Her shirt had been hiked up so high this he could see the upward curve of her bra.  
  
He ran his hand down the silky skin of her flat stomach, tracing little designs as he went. Her pants had been unzipped and savagely yanked down a few inches. Her panties were crooked and a little low, but hadn't exposed anything that would have caused her embarrassment. He traced a red line where the elastic had slapped back on her skin. She was so delicate. If he didn't stop now, he was going to take her there and then regardless of where they were. He gave her disheveled form one last look-over before climbing off of the bed and buttoning up his pants.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief before following his lead. For a minute there she had thought he was going to continue where he left off. After straightening her clothes and hair, she looked Trunks over to make sure he was presentable. Apparently he was returning the favor. She was about to leave when he reached up and traced her lips with his thumb.  
  
She winced in pain. Her eyes grew wide and she glanced to where Gohan's mirror hung on the wall. She looked fine except for her bruised and swollen lips.  
  
Trunks stepped up behind her and lightly nibbled her neck. "Sorry I kissed you so hard," he ran his hand down the curves of her side and grabbed her hip. He tightly pressed her against the length of his body. "I couldn't control myself," he finished in a whisper as he traced the outline of her ear with his tongue. 'And I still can't,' he mentally added.  
  
She shivered. Her eyes closed as she forced her body to not respond to his attempts at arousing her. So far she was losing. Her body betrayed her and she moaned in pleasure and pressed herself hard against him.  
  
Those were just the reactions he wanted. She was now putty in his hands. He had broken her will and forced her body to realize that she wanted him. Badly.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she looked at his reflection in shock. She pulled away from his grasp and whirled around to face him. She glared and he grinned in response. He knew. She pushed him away from her and made a mad dash out of the room. She ran down the hallway, through the living room, down another hallway, and slammed the bathroom door shut.  
  
Trunks stared after her form, 'There's no use in running. The chase has already ended. And I won. You are mine.' Even if it was the Saiyajin in him, he would still claim her. He wanted her. He had won her. She was his.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta was the only one in the living room. The women had left to make dessert and Goku and Gohan had followed them into the kitchen, 'like lost puppies,' he ended mentally and scoffed at their weakness. His stomach protested and begged that he follow them, but he gritted his teeth and forced his mind to think of other things. 'I will not be weak like them.' He grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels.  
  
He looked up from the TV and watched a furious Usagi stomp through the room. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Trunks had walked in with a smirk on his face. Trunks leaned against the wall and sighed in satisfaction.  
  
Vegeta smirked when he saw Trunks lick his lips. The black-haired Saiyajin turned back to flipping though channels. "So how far did you two get?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Trunks joined his father on the couch. "I was about to take her."  
  
Vegeta's head snapped around to look at him, "Why didn't you?!"  
  
His son winced and sighed, "We were in Gohan's room."  
  
"So?!" That had to be the dumbest excuse Vegeta had ever heard.  
  
Trunks shrugged but grinned evilly, "I guess she didn't want to traumatize him or something."  
  
Vegeta growled, "So you let a perfect opportunity like that just pass by? I don't give a rat's ass about Kakarotto's other spawn!"  
  
"Not entirely. I broke her and she's furious."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Figures." He glanced at his son from the corner of his eye. "It only gets better from here on out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi opened the door to her room slowly and cautiously stepped inside. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her body and one around her hair. In her mad dash to the bathroom, her sanctuary, she had forgotten to grab some extra clothes. 'And I'm *not* putting those back on.'  
  
She had come to the decision that she wanted to forget what happened in her brother's room. The first step to doing that is burning the clothes she had been wearing. She turned a lamp on and her towel slipped a notch in surprise.  
  
There was Trunks, lounging away on the nice cozy spot on her bed. He was staring straight at her with that godforsaken smirk of his. The hunger in his eyes didn't go unnoticed, either. She wasn't ready to face him, and the powers that he held over her just yet.  
  
"Get out."  
  
He got up and made his way over to her. "No."  
  
She tensed as he reached up and unwound the towel encasing her hair. It fell to the floor, forgotten, as her wet tresses tumbled down after it. Trunks ran his hand through her now brownish colored hair (AN: She didn't dye it. It's just brown from the water.) while breathing in her clean scent.  
  
"So you realize what you do to me?" Trunks asked her for the second time that day. Her eyes widened. 'Don't ask me that,' she pleased inwardly. That question is what started the chase.  
  
Trunks grinned when she didn't answer. He gently tried to pry the towel from her hand but sighed when she refused to relinquish her hold. "You're being difficult. Stop delaying the inevitable and let me fuck you damn it! Then I'll have claimed you and we'll have been mated and all of this will be over."  
  
She glared up at him. "Leave you hentai before I kick your ass."  
  
Trunks chuckled and whispered airily in her ear, "I'd like to see you try, especially with nothing on but a towel." Usagi's face burned red from anger.  
  
Trunks stood back and hungrily took in the goddess that stood before him. The water from her wet hair had seeped through the white towel forcing it to cling to her every curve and become translucent. He clinched his fists to keep from touching her. "We're in your room now. Care to make another go at it?"  
  
She glared at him, "Leave!"  
  
After etching her image permanently into his memories (right next to the disheveled one of her from earlier) he nonchalantly walked out of her room and closed the door.  
  
Usagi collapsed on the floor trembling violently. She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to kick the hentai into next week or because she actually enjoyed him looking at her like that. 'Both,' she declared. One thing's for certain, it had taken everything she had to resist his offer. She sighed and got on some "bumming" clothes and walked out of her sanctuary. She wasn't about to give him the pleasure of wearing anything slightly revealing.  
  
She nearly had a heart attack when she found the-man-of-the-hour lounging against the far wall of the hallway staring at her. "I think I liked the towel better," he commented.  
  
"I'll remember to never ask you for fashion tips in the future." She started to walk toward the living room when she noticed that Trunks was following her. "Are you my stalker now or something?"  
  
"Just remember: You said it before I did." He smirked while coming up and wrapping an arm around her waist. Usagi suddenly got hit by a wonderful idea.  
  
She pressed herself against him and moaned like she did in Gohan's room. "Trunks." she whimpered and turned to him. He was stunned by the sudden change of mood. Taking full advantage of this, she pushed him against the wall and stood so close to him that he could feel her curves through the sweatshirt and shorts she had on.  
  
"I need you," she moaned against his neck and raked her hands down his muscular chest. "Now!" She leaned up and stopped when their lips were millimeters away. He was hard. She heard him gulp and smirked when he looked at her with hazy eyes.  
  
She pulled away and quickly walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She left him standing there shocked and shaking. Now it was his turn to deal with it. (AN: You go girl!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta looked up when he saw an extremely pleased Usagi stroll pass him and into the kitchen. His mate, sensing that he was hungry, had brought him some dessert. Goku and Gohan had finished eating and were now sitting on the loveseat talking. They all stopped what they were doing to stare after the blond Saiyajin in curiosity. A moment later, Trunks walked in and collapsed on the couch next to his father. He groaned and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey Mirai! Why don't you get some cheesecake? It's *so* good!" came Goku's cheerful voice.  
  
"I'm only hungry for Usagi," he mumbled through his hands. Thankfully, only his father heard him. He needed release and Usagi refused to give it to him. His fingers dug into his scalp. 'This is all her fault!'  
  
Vegeta glanced at him. "What happened?"  
  
Trunks shook his head and mumbled, "She just broke ME!"  
  
Vegeta snickered and turned to look at the confused Goku and Gohan. 'Of course they wouldn't have a clue at what we're talking about.' Goku stood up and looked at Trunks concerned.  
  
"You're broken? Where?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head sadly, "Baka."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi sat down at the kitchen table with her mother and Bulma. They stopped talking and looked at her smirking face in curiosity.  
  
Bulma smiled while scooting closer. "What?"  
  
Usagi's smirk widened, "Trunks is hook, line, and sinker." The two women squealed and giggled in response.  
  
They continued chatting until Goku's clueless voice made its way to their ears. "You're broken? Where?" They all glanced at each other before slowly making their way to the living room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Of course you two wouldn't understand. You brat," he said while pointing at Gohan, "are too young to know, and you, Kakarotto, are just too stupid."  
  
Goku looked offended for a minute before pouting. "Fine. See if I care about what you two are talking about."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his son. "That's what happens when a woman breaks you. You turn stupid. I broke my woman and look at where we are," he said while puffing up proudly. Before Trunks could respond laughter was heard from behind them.  
  
"What your father isn't telling you is that EVERY man gets 'broken' as you put it. Women call it 'whipped'. Some just hide it better than others. For example," Bulma said while looking at Chichi.  
  
The raven-haired woman stepped forward with a smirk, "Goku sit your lazy ass down and shut up!" Goku's head shot around to stare at her in fear. He gulped before quickly sitting down on the floor, shaking like a leaf. Usagi chuckled at her helpless father.  
  
Bulma stepped forward with a smirk, "Vegeta get down there with him!" The Saiyajin prince crossed his arms and glared at her. "I don't listen to bitchy women."  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly, "Get your lazy ass on the floor or no sex for a month!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in horror at the conversation he was hearing. He closed his eyes, put his hands over his ears, and started to quickly walk out of the room chanting about NOT needing to know that and how they were corrupting his innocent mind.  
  
Vegeta gulped and quickly weighed his options, his pride or the couch for an *entire* month. While glaring at his mate, he slowly slid off of the couch and onto the floor to sit next to a trembling Goku. Usagi cracked a smile at the shocked look on Trunks' face.  
  
Both women turned to Usagi and said, "Your turn." Both of her 'mentors' had yelled to achieve their goals. She had a different idea. Usagi walked up to the paralyzed purple-haired Saiyajin and leaned over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around him from behind. She heard him gulp, and nearly started to chuckle.  
  
"Trunks.," she whispered airily in his ear. He shuddered. "Do you want to know a secret?" he nodded slowly, cautious of a trap. She grinned and licked her lips. She was standing so close to him that he felt her tongue graze his ear. He shuddered again. "When I transform I turn completely naked."  
  
His eyes bulged (along with other things *cough*) at the mental images his mind was conjuring up. "The light shields me, but I can always turn it off," she lied. "Maybe, if you be a good boy, I will show you sometime."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The adults watched, either standing or from the floor, with amusement as she whispered something inaudible in his ear. Before they could comment, Trunks got a huge dopey grin on his face and a strange glint in his eyes. He dramatically sat on the floor but pulled her over the couch and onto his lap. "Well when you put it that way." he trailed off with a dreamy grin.  
  
All if the women laughed and headed for the kitchen. Goku remained on the floor as Vegeta and Trunks climbed back up to the couch. "B-But." he trailed off still on the floor.  
  
Vegeta eyed him with annoyance, "What does your pea mind not understand Kakarotto? We were just been forced by our mates to do something stupid and for no apparent reason."  
  
Goku just scratched his head and looked confused, "So we're not in trouble?" The women laughed even louder before finally retreating to the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the few million channels on TV. "Dumbass."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma rounded on Usagi as soon as the kitchen door was closed. "You have got to tell me what you said. Mirai would have begged you to sit on the floor if you asked him to."  
  
Chichi joined in, "Yeah, what's your secret?"  
  
Usagi grinned, "I just told a little white lie."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours passed with little activity. Finally, when the clock struck one everyone decided to turn in. "Hey why don't you guys stay the night? It's raining outside and it can't be too fun flying home in a storm," Chichi offered while glancing at Bulma and Vegeta. Her look clearly told them that she had a plan.  
  
Goku stepped up with a wide grin. "That's okay. I'll just give you guys a lift," he offered indicating his instant transmission. Chichi's eyes got wide. 'No! He's going to ruin the plan!'  
  
Vegeta caught sight of her alarm and came to the rescue. He crossed his arms and announced in the most arrogant stubborn voice he could muster, "I refuse to have to depend on a low class nothing. I'm staying, and no one is leaving without me."  
  
Chichi shot him a grateful smile. 'Maybe his arrogance is good for something after all.' "Well since you guys are staying we should all turn in. Since we only have three bedrooms in the house, and Gohan's sleeping in his room, I guess Bulma you and Vegeta can have Usagi's room. Oh dear," she paused purposefully gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"Usagi, I guess you and Mirai are just going to have to share the couch."  
  
Bulma grinned. 'Go Chichi!' she mentally cheered.  
  
Vegeta blinked in surprise. 'Who would have thought that the third class nobodies' mate could think up something as good as this?'  
  
"WHAT?!" Usagi jumped to her feet in outrage. "You can't be serious!"  
  
Trunks grinned. Life sure was good when you had all of the adults on your side.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Chichi asked diplomatically.  
  
"Yes, there's a problem! Can't he sleep in Gohan's room or something?"  
  
"But Usa, I think I've had enough of that room for a while. I wouldn't want something to happen in that room that almost happened earlier today." Trunks commented from his seat on the couch. Vegeta chuckled softly. He was the only one, besides the couple, that knew what he was alluding to.  
  
Usagi whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Trunks, "You stay out of this!"  
  
Chichi sighed, "Usagi that would be too much trouble. Why go through all of that when you both can just sleep out here?"  
  
Usagi felt herself run out of excuses. "Can't I sleep in the bathroom or something?"  
  
Bulma giggled at the thought.  
  
"That would be very rude to your guest," Chichi snapped out.  
  
Usagi looked like she was going to break down and cry. She bit her lip and glared at Trunks. 'This is all his fault.' Just by looking at him she could already feel her self control drifting sway on a one way vacation to the Bahamas. 'Shit!'  
  
"Fine."  
  
Chichi grinned triumphantly. She should have been a lawyer. This was just too good.  
  
Bulma half forced a yawn. "Let's turn in. I'm beat." Everyone nodded in agreement and left the two alone. From his position on the couch, he patted his lap and grinned up at her. She glared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four adults headed deeper into the house. "Goku," Chichi's voice stopped all four of them. "I have to talk to Bulma about something so you go ahead." Goku nodded sleepily and quickly left. He had a feeling that she was still mad from earlier and wasn't about to get in her way when she was in one of her moods.  
  
Chichi turned back to the Briefs and grinned. "You can both congratulate me later."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever, woman." He was about to leave when Bulma grabbed his arm and start to drag him away.  
  
"Oh no, you don't. You get to use those Saiyajin ears you're always bragging about and tell us what they're saying."  
  
"Good idea, Bulma."  
  
Vegeta sat down against the wall. "Fine. Both of you shut up." He grinned when they both did as told. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the conversation going on in the next room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Your mother said that we had to share the couch. And you wouldn't want to be rude to your guest now would you?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed further. "You're sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
She glared, 'Kami he can be annoying.' Before she could retort he grabbed her and pulled her down so she was straddling his lap. She blinked. 'How in the hell did he do that?' She tried to get up but he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her down hard.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't I'm going to kick your ass into next week."  
  
"Are you?" He couldn't resist anymore. He pushed his hand up her shirt and started to trace her belly button.  
  
"Y-Yes.," she trembled beneath his caresses. Did he know of the power he had over her? She didn't even have to ask. Yes, he knew. And he's using that little fact to his advantage.  
  
"You don't sound too sure of that," he commented and kissed her neck. She let her head fall to his shoulder so he didn't have to crane his neck so far. Her self-control just went bye-bye. She wound her hands around his neck and pressed herself down harder against him. One of her hands started to tug at his shirt. There was this warmth that wanted to consume her from the inside. He nipped a sensitive spot on her shoulder rather painfully before she got her senses back.  
  
"No."  
  
He looked up and growled, "You owe me for leaving your room when I did. I could have taken you, and you wouldn't have had any excuses."  
  
She glared back, "If you hadn't of snuck in there to begin with then you wouldn't have had to kick yourself out." She tried to get up again but Trunks squeezed her hips until she whimpered in pain. He pulled her back down and closer than before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta had been dictating everything he heard up until the silence as Trunks started to kiss her. Bulma started to complain, "Chichi you need to get cameras installed or something. I want to see what they are doing."  
  
The raven-haired woman snapped her fingers and jumped to her feet. "I have an idea." The Briefs couple just watched as she disappeared down a hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks released his hold and allowed Usagi to jump free when they felt Chichi enter the room. The older woman was carrying a mountain of blankets and pillows. Usagi quickly snatched half of the stack and started to set it up on the floor.  
  
"I just thought that you two would like some type of comfort," Chichi eyed her daughter. "Weren't you supposed to be sleeping on the couch, with Mirai?"  
  
Trunks dumped his pillows and blankets on the floor. "We decided to sleep on the floor. There's more room." Chichi nodded and headed for the kitchen to get something. Trunks quickly grabbed Usagi and bit the side of her neck. He kissed up its length and nibbled her earlobe. He could tell by her shivers that she was enjoying this.  
  
She turned her head away when he tried to kiss her lips. "Don't." He slipped his hand under the blanket that they shared and grabbed her far hip. With a quick pull he pressed her against him. "I'll scream," she threatened in a whisper.  
  
"No you won't." He kissed her nose. "You'll not utter a sound because, whether you like it or not, you're enjoying this."  
  
She glared, "Don't flatter yourself."  
  
He chuckled. He liked it when she was feisty. It was the Saiyajin surfacing in each of them. Besides, he was up for a good challenge.  
  
Chichi walked back through and Trunks saw her wink at him. Oh yes. Having the adults on his side was a good thing. He looked down at the girl pressed against the length of his body. 'Definitely a good thing.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chichi hurried back to her matchmaking comrades. "So?!" Bulma asked while hopping around.  
  
Chichi grinned, "As far as I can tell Mirai has got it under control."  
  
Bulma turned to her husband, "Well?"  
  
He shrugged, "They aren't saying anything, but their ki's have risen a little."  
  
"That's a good thing right?" Bulma questioned the wall.  
  
Chichi nodded anyway, "I guess our work for today is done. Let's turn in." They all nodded and headed for their temporary rooms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks had pulled her shirt up and was currently kissing his way down her stomach. Usagi's head was thrown back as she moaned. Her hands were buried in his hair again. When he reached her pants he growled in annoyance and started to undo them for the second time that day.  
  
She blinked and slipped out from under him. He grunted in protest. "I'm kind of thirsty," she said quickly and headed for the kitchen before he could pull her back under him.  
  
Trunks growled in annoyance and ran both of his hands through his hair. That girl could lose her self-control faster than anyone he knew '-but gain it back even faster.' He didn't understand why she kept dodging the inevitable, especially when she was enjoying this as much as he was.  
  
He liked being in control.  
  
She came back in carrying a half empty glass of water and wearing a calm expression.  
  
He growled again. 'Damn her self-control!'  
  
She sat down next to him. He reached up and started to massage one of her thighs. "Trunks can't we wait to get a room?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "We are in a room."  
  
"-One where anyone in either of our families could walk in at any second!"  
  
He grinned and moved closer, "Isn't it exciting?"  
  
She glared at him and glanced at the tabletop clock. "Not at two in the morning."  
  
He shrugged. "It's two in the morning. Everyone's asleep. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
She looked at him for a long moment. "Yes, but I don't think that they will sleep through my screams." She knew that's what he wanted. If how rough he's been treating her wasn't a sign then she didn't know what was. He wanted nothing more than for her to scream his name so loud that even the gods would hear it and know of her ecstasy. It was what all Saiyajins wanted.  
  
Trunks pulled her down to lay next to him. "Fine. I'll just have to corner you at my house. Go to sleep," he commanded. He really had been hanging around his father too much lately. Trunks listened as her breathing slowed.  
  
He slipped his hand beneath her shirt and ran it up and down her back, soothingly. He could feel the tender spots, the bruised spots, where he had slammed her against the bed post. He bent down and suckled her neck. 'I'm sorry I'm so rough,' he mentally apologized. 'But you have to learn.' He pulled her tightly against his body.  
  
"You're mine." He whispered into the silence. Usagi stirred and fell back into oblivion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, it seems like I switched father and son's personalities, huh? I kind of figured that with matchmaking and finally having Usa back would make Vegeta happy. I also figured that since Trunks is jumping through hoops, and doing everything short of raping Usa that he would be a little edgy and rough.  
  
Can you believe that I wrote the last 18 pages last night?! I didn't get ANY sleep. Oh well. Thanks a lot to ills for getting me off my lazy ass. And for all of the reviewers. I hope that this satisfies all of you in length. It my new record of pages for one chapter at 36 pages in length.  
  
Give me feed back! I deserve it with all of the hours I spent on this chapter. Thanks! ( ~Katlin 


	11. Payback

Author's Notes: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!' Trunks thought as he slammed his head into the bathroom-tiled wall. 'Why, in Kami's name, did I do that?!' he screamed at himself and continued to whack his forehead against the unforgiving blue squares.  
  
A timid knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Trunks?" a feminine voice asked slowly. "Are you okay in there?"  
  
That had to be the stupidest question he had ever heard. 'Hmmm, let me think. I go a little crazy when I'm around a certain female Saiyajin, nearly had sex with her in her brother's room, and now have a headache the size of Namek. Am I okay? AM I OKAY?! How dare she ask me that!'  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
There was a slight pause. "Are you sure?"  
  
'Nooo. I'm just whacking my head against the bathroom wall because I *love* headaches. Life is just dandy.'  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Oh." There was a long pause. "You've been in there for nearly an hour. Do you think you're going to come out any time soon?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. He didn't remember his mother ever being this annoying before. What was her problem anyway? There are, like, a million other bathrooms in their house. "I will in a minute."  
Again, there was another pause. "You don't need any prunes or anything, do you? You know, to help things come out faster?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. This conversation was getting a little too weird. "No, I'm fine!" He could almost hear her shrug.  
  
"Okay, but if you need anything just yell."  
  
He grunted. 'Riiight. Like she would be able to hear me from the other side of the house.'  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and found that there was a small red mark in the center of his forehead to reward all of his efforts. His hair was tousled and his eyes were puffy with dark circles underneath them. All in all, he looked like shit. With a grown, Trunks turned away from his haggard reflection and splashed some cold water on his face.  
  
It had been nearly a week since he had last seen her, felt her, tasted her. . . As one could imagine, the affect it has had has been less than desirable. 'Gohan would be disappointed; his priced pupil is losing all semblance of self-control around a female of all things!' Trunks chuckled and stared off into space.  
  
"But she's the most gorgeous female that has ever walked on Chikyuu." He was pretty sure there was a huge goofy grin on his face. He glanced at the mirror. Yep. 'There it is.' He was such a fool. He was here to help the past defeat the Androids, not fall for some slip of a girl that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Why was he even here? The Androids were dead, Cell destroyed. So why was he still in the past? Sure there was a new enemy, but Trunks didn't doubt that everyone here could handle it. 'So why am I here?' He knew he had to leave soon, but the thought of never seeing his family again really irked him.  
  
Sparkling silver blue eyes, pouting lips, and a vanilla scent swept through his senses all at once. The thought of never seeing Usagi again was what was really going to be his downfall. With a jerk, he twisted the water off and dried his face. He had to see her. He *needed* to see her. His jaw set with determination as he exited the bathroom. Nobody was going to stand in his way.  
  
"Oh Trunks, guess who's here?" his mother called from the kitchen.  
  
He glanced over and was about to leave when he heard a silvery laugh. 'She's here!' In a flash, he appeared in the kitchen doorway. Chichi was stirring something in a huge pot at the stove, occasionally tasting it and adding new ingredients. Bulma was drying dishes while Usagi washed them. They were giggling at something or other. Trunks swept his smothering gaze up and down her figure appreciatively. He had forgotten how good she looked.  
  
Usagi was giggling as Bulma continued to fill her in on some gossip when she felt someone behind her. Before she could turn, strong hands slid down her arms and into the soapy water. She closed her eyes as a muscular body pressed her against the counter and a warm breath tickled her neck. A single strand of lavender hair fell into her line of vision, revealing the man's identity. But she already knew who it was.  
  
Bulma stopped her chatting and watched her son come up behind her dish washing partner. He leaned down to whisper something in the girl's ear. Bulma beamed. 'They make such a cute couple!'  
  
Trunks intertwined his fingers with hers successfully forcing her to drop the soupy plate she had been cleaning. "I missed you," he whispered against her ear, reveling in the shivers he evoked from her. He looked at her closed eyes and back to her neck. 'Kami, she smells good.' As if in a trance, he bent down and brushed his lips against her exposed neck and trailed heated kisses up to her earlobe. 'She tastes better than I remember.'  
  
Usagi could feel a soothing vibration echoing deep within his chest, like a purr. It lulled her into submission, not that she would have struggled against this sweet torture anyway. "Hmm. . ." she hummed in pleasure.  
  
Trunks' eyes sparked with a hunger he hadn't felt since that night. He brought his soapy arms from the water to grip the sides of her waist. He whipped her around, much to her surprise and to the surprise of their audience, and kissed her with a savage lust that sang in his blood.  
  
It took him a week to forget what heaven was like and only a second to remember.  
  
He felt her arms wrap around his neck in an attempt to prolong the ecstasy. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that had missed this. His hands cupped her face, and he pushed her further against the counter. She wasn't escaping this time.  
  
A whimper irrupted from her throat and her hands pushed him back, almost frantically. She broke the kiss a minute later and pushed him back further. Trunks blinked in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned while trying to gain his breath. She grabbed his hand and moved his fingers to outline an indention in the skin of her back.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The counter."  
  
He blinked. 'Oh. I must've pressed her a little too hard.'  
  
She hauled herself up on the offending kitchen top and pouted - 'rather cutely' he thought - when she found that he was still a few inches taller than her. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.  
  
He grinned. He was right. She was enjoying this as much as he was.  
  
They were about to resume the kissing war when Chichi burst into speech. "Uh-uh! I don't think so. You two are not about to go at it in the kitchen; it might ruin the food."  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and lifted her off of the counter. Her legs, which were still wrapped around his waist, and arms, that were now around his neck, tightened in an attempt to keep from falling.  
  
Trunks was about to walk them to his room when Gohan burst into the kitchen dragging his sword behind him. The boy stopped and stared at the two teens, silently shocked. 'I knew there was something going on between them!'  
  
"Hey Mirai, can you teach me how to fence now?"  
  
Trunks cringed. "Can you wait an hour or so?" he said while glancing at Usagi.  
  
Gohan looked stricken. "Oh. Yeah, sure." With his head bowed, he turned to walk out the door. The sword scraped lightly against the tile of the kitchen.  
  
Usagi quickly slid down Trunks, much to his pleasure, and detangled her limbs, to his dismay. "Wait, Gohan. Trunks can teach you right now."  
  
"Really?!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and a whining sound came from his dropped mouth. "B- But Usagi, didn't we have plans?" he hinted at while glancing in the direction of his room.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. "Go," she stated firmly.  
  
Trunks bowed his head and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Come on Gohan, let's go to the front yard." More quietly he muttered, "The sacrifices I make."  
  
Usagi giggled once he was out of the room.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Bulma questioned as Usagi picked a dish from the soapy water.  
  
"Oh. It's just that I owe Gohan one."  
  
Chichi looked up from her stew. "You mean you planned to have Gohan come in when he did?!"  
  
Usagi grinned, "Of course. I had to get Trunks back for last week, and by that look on his face, I'd say it worked." The two women were shocked. They didn't expect this type of retaliation, or any type of retaliation, in their matchmaking attempts.  
  
Bulma grinned and asked innocently, "What happened last week?" As if she didn't already know.  
  
Usagi coughed violently and dropped the plate back into the soapy water. 'At this rate,' she thought, 'that plate will never get clean.'  
  
"Nothing really important."  
  
Bulma and Chichi shared a knowing grin.  
  
Usagi sighed gratefully when the chatter turned from the 'happenings' last week to the get-together the Son and Briefs families had planned for this afternoon. It seemed that spending the night last week wasn't enough.  
  
While scrubbing the dishes, she looked out of the window to observe Gohan's training. At least, that's what she told herself. Her eyes kept lingering on the purple-haired hunk that she hadn't seen in a week. She looked him up and down, several times, and concluded that he was still the same Saiyajin that she had shared her living room floor with a mere scant days ago. Her cheeks burned when she remembered waking up to her father's staring.  
  
* * * Flashback * * * *  
  
The sorely-missed sound of sizzling bacon and plopping of flipped pancakes embraced Usagi's waking mind with open arms. She snuggled against something soft and strong 'My pillow?' she thought, but dismissed the idea. 'No pillow is this strong.' It wasn't really important at the moment. For the first time in a long time, she was content. It didn't matter if Chaos wiped out all of civilization tomorrow and crowned himself ruler of the universe. As long as she was lying in here, then nothing was wrong in the world; nothing could worry her.  
  
Usagi inhaled deeply in an attempt to prolong the ecstasy, but stopped short. Yes, she smelled the bacon, pancakes, and the eggs, not to mention the brewing coffee and the biscuits - she loved her enhanced sense of smell - but there was another scent that dominated over the delicious breakfast. It was different. Something pleasant and very . . . She gulped. Masculine.  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open in horror. She waited impatiently for her vision to adjust to the sudden invasion of light and allow her to see. She was right about her not holding a pillow, the rigid stomach, muscled chest, and broad shoulders ruled out that possibility.  
  
Her gaze traveled up to the lavender hair and the proud mouth. She deflated in relief when she saw that his eyes were closed. At least now, he wasn't going to have the satisfaction of knowing she was clinging to him as though he were some lover destined to depart at dawn.  
  
Usagi slowly retracted her arms from around him. He didn't stir. 'It seems as though Selene is looking down on me.' She turned her head and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found a pair of beady black eyes looking down at her in curiosity. 'And the moon goddess is laughing her ass off.'  
  
There sat her father, the most powerful being in the universe aside form her and Chaos. 'And hopefully,' she pleaded, 'the most gullible.'  
  
"Good uh morning, Daddy."  
  
Goku smiled brightly, "Hi!"  
  
She slowly sat up, ignoring the slumbering Saiyajin's protests. If she was lucky, her father might not notice that she was a disheveled mess who had slept in the arms of the future version of his best friend's son on a pile of blankets in the middle of his living room for the whole night.  
  
"Usagi, I was wondering, uh, why are you on the floor with Mirai?"  
  
Okay, so maybe he was a *little* more observant than she was giving him credit for.  
  
"Oh, uh, this? Well, I, uh, you see -"  
  
"- There were no more bedrooms since my parents took Usagi's room, Gohan was already asleep in his room, and you and Chichi had your room. Chichi said we could sleep out here," Trunks reminded the man while making eye contact with him.  
  
Usagi shot a grateful look over her shoulder at the now awake prince. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her back down beside him. She resisted for a moment before giving in and laying her head on his chest. He had just saved her a moment ago, so she owed him. She mentally snorted. 'Yeah, my savior.'  
  
Goku eyed Trunks' arms that encircled his daughter's waist. He was a little wary after Trunks' 'little' display yesterday when Usagi transformed. "Then, why were you hugging her?"  
  
Trunks tightened his grip and managed to shrug at the same time. "She had to scratch her back last night and couldn't quite reach the exact spot. So, I helped her out. I guess we fell asleep like that."  
  
Usagi raked her fingernails down the side of his chest that was hidden from her father and shot Trunks a death glare.  
  
Goku blinked a few times. "Oh. Well, okay. Thanks for clearing that up!" The man's stomach grumbled as another wave of breakfast smells washed into the living room. "I'm going to go see if the women want any help."  
  
When he disappeared into the kitchen, Usagi whipped her head around and glared down at Trunks. "I can't believe you said that! That had to be the worst excuse I've ever heard!"  
  
He rubbed his sore chest. "It worked, didn't it?"  
  
"That's beside the point! I don't e . . ven kn . . ow. . ." she trailed off. Trunks had lifted his shirt to inspect the full extent of the damage her nails had inflicted. Usagi fought to swallow the lump in her throat. 'Does he have to do that in front of me?'  
  
Trunks knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
Usagi clinched her hands into fists to keep from giving into the desire she had to touch him. Why did he have to look so good? He grabbed one of her wrists and placed her fist over the pink lines trailing down the left side of his chest.  
  
"See? It still hurts," he pouted.  
  
Her hand relaxed to lay flat against his heated skin. Her fingertips lightly traced down the length of the fading scratches. She didn't want to stop there. Her fingers moved to the right and started to trace over the defined ridges in his stomach. She could tell by his sudden intake of breath and by the tensing of his stomach that her move had caught him by surprise. She glanced at his face and found that his head was bent back and his eyes were clinched closed.  
  
Her hand stopped its drawing, and she continued to stare at his handsome face. His lids cracked open to reveal ice blue eyes swimming with desire. When she saw the reaction of her simple touch, she snatched her hand away as if it had been burned. Trunks lunged forward and stilled the retreating appendage.  
  
"You can't stop now that you've started." He brought her pale hand forward to touch his chest again. She tried to yank it free from his hold.  
  
"Well, I'm ending this. Let go."  
  
Trunks grinned. "Fine. If you won't touch me, then I'll just have to touch you."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she scooted as far away as her body would permit, which wasn't that far considering Trunks was still in possession of her hand.  
  
"Don't. Please?"  
  
His grip tightened around her hand. He grabbed hold of her shirt and started to pull her closer to him. "I won you yesterday, if you'll remember. You are mine to do with as I please."  
  
Usagi glared at him. "I could scream, and my Dad would run in here and beat you into a bloody nothing."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "We've been over this once before. You enjoy it too much. Besides," he paused when their lips were a few inches from each other, "I'll just tell him I was helping you wipe something off of you're lips."  
  
He leaned forward, but Usagi bent back. "Then he would ask you why you didn't use your hands."  
  
Trunks grinned and glided both of his hands down the outline of her figure, "But I *am* using my hands." Usagi's eyes half closed with desire. Why did he have to look so good? They leaned forward and -  
  
CLANK!  
  
"Damn it, Goku! What did I tell you about NOT putting your hand in the blender?!"  
  
"Owww. Chichi, it hurts," came a grown man's whine.  
  
"Don't come crying to me you dumb ass. You deserve all of the pain you get. Just let the blood drip AWAY from the food. GOKU!"  
  
* * * End Flashback * * * *  
  
Usagi chuckled as she remembered how she and Trunks had jumped from each other just in time to watch her mother literally *throw* Goku out of the kitchen.  
  
She blinked as her thoughts faded back into the present. The fuzzy images of the kitchen snapped into focus. She could suddenly feel the soapsuds clinging to her forearms and the warm water dancing through her fingers. Bulma and Chichi were chatting, and she was still looking out the kitchen window.  
  
Trunks was instructing Gohan on a particular sword move. She saw him glance at her with a wicked expression before he *slowly* peeled off the tank top he was wearing. Her breath caught. Muscles rippling, sweat glistening, chest heaving. For the millionth time she thought, 'DAMN! Why the hell does he have to look so fucking good?! It's a sin!'  
  
And what made it worse, is that he *knows* he is the hottest thing since toaster ovens. He *knows* that he could make any female melt with a simple glance in their general direction. 'But,' she thought with a grin, 'I'm a SAIYAJIN female.'  
  
"We shall see who lasts longer."  
  
Usagi dried her hands and strode from the kitchen, her eyes shining with purpose and her jaw set with determination. 'Two can play at this game, dear prince.'  
  
The sunlight passed over her, highlighting the silver of her hair. She slowly made her way to the training duo. She knew that Trunks was following the sway of her hips, studying the stealth in her prowl, and gazing into the blue of her eyes. Oh yes, this would be fun.  
  
"Let the games begin," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Sorry this was so short. Review all thoughts and feelings. Feel free to vent all frustrations and anger. Thanks for being so patient!  
  
Katlin 


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE

As you, the readers, have probably noticed, my updates for this fic have been . . . less than acceptable. I'm extremely sorry for that, but I have a good reason, so don't tar and feather me just yet. First off, in an attempt to assure all of the nonbelievers out there, I will be continuing Saiyajin no Oujo. Second, no, I haven't been a lazy bum as most of you have probably imagined. You're going to be mad when I tell you this . . . but . . . I kind of started a new story. I know! I know! But, don't worry, I promised myself not to send out even one chapter of the new fic until the whole fic is finished AND I've finished my other two fics, Saiyajin no Oujo and A Megami's Love. Now everyone is wondering why I didn't just continue with Saiyajin no Oujo. To be honest, right now the ending that I've thought up is just like every other ending you've read. So, I *could* write it, but I want the ending to be a little bit more exciting, different, romantic, etc. I hope that you'll appreciate it as much as I will. With all of the new . . . less than spectacular fics showing up, it's hard to find something original. Hopefully Saiyajin no Oujo will spark inspiration in the eager, fresh minds of those just starting out. So, until a new idea for the ending pops up, I'm going to put Saiyajin no Oujo on hold. If it's any consolation, I *know* that you're going to like the new fic, Through a Child's Eyes, that I'm writing. It's a Trunks/Usagi fic too and will be long and very mushy. Anyway, now that I've wetted your appetite please accept my apologies, and please, please, PLEASE be patient. Thanks!  
  
Katlin Grace 


End file.
